


The Crown

by marvelousfvcks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anastasia Fusion, Alternate Universe - Princess Diaries Fusion, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff, Lovers To Enemies, Modern Royalty, Slow Burn, Smut, Smut and Angst, Strangers to Lovers, enemies to frenemies with benefits, frenemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 59,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousfvcks/pseuds/marvelousfvcks
Summary: When a new claim to the Crown threatens your ascension to the throne, Parliament reinstate the law that declares you must be married before you can become Queen. Given you only have 30 days there is only one option; an arranged marriage. But what happens when feelings start to grow between you and the man trying to steal your Crown? Does your duty stay with your people or your heart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment if you enjoyed xoxo

The lively sounds of the music flowed through the room and into the the hearts of everyone in the glittering ballroom, you loved nights like tonight; everyone laughing, dancing, the merriment present on every ones faces. The entire country was celebrating in honor of the Kings birthday, you on the other hand were merely celebrating your fathers. Your family were the reigning rulers of your homeland, Genovia, and were treasured by your people. They loved you as much as you loved them and it was your family’s responsibility to ensure the people of Genovia were always taken care of - and you did, your family sacrificed much but saw it as their duty, which is why they were adored so much by their people.

The music continued and everyone danced throughout the night, in events like these, the palace gates were open to everyone; the ballroom filled with people of all backgrounds and professions, even at the age of eight you could understand this wasn’t royal protocol in many other countries, which is why you treasured your home so much. You spotted your father and mother on the dance floor, gazing at each other with such adoration in their eyes as they always did, they were truly in love and you one day hoped to find a husband to rule by your side who would love you just as much. You bounded over to them, the pair drifting apart upon seeing you to welcome you into their arms. 

“Y/N! My precious girl, are you having fun?” Your father took you into his arms, your mother coming around him to stroke your fly away hairs out of your face, readjusting the jeweled tiara that adorned your head - the symbol of your duty to the country and it’s people. You basked in their affection, a blinding smile on your face as you nodded your head. 

“Yes Papa, Grandma isn’t here yet though,” You pouted slightly at the realization, you were always so excited to see your grandmother - you enjoyed hearing her stories and her wisdom seemed endless to you. You supposed being the dowager Queen would leave you wise beyond words. 

Pressing a gentle kiss to your cheek your mother chuckled, “Darling don’t fret, Grandma will be along shortly. She’s just always late you know that by now.”

“Grandma says Queens are never late, everyone else is simply early,” you stated proudly. 

Your parents shared a look of amusement, knowing that’s exactly something your Grandma would say. Shaking their heads, your mother pressed one more kiss to your cheek and then mirrored the action on your fathers, leaving you both on the ballroom floor whilst she went off to socialize and greet people. Your mother always made people welcome in the palace, regardless of their station, she always told you that as Queen it was he job to be mother, not only to you, but to the whole country. 

The song changed and your father lifted you into the air, spinning you around in time with everyone around you. You giggled uncontrollably at the action and gripped the sleeves of your fathers jacket to stop yourself slipping. Your fathers deep laugh only encouraged yours and people looked on at you in fondness, their King and Princess showing genuine emotion, it was rare for royalty to be so open and they appreciated your family’s constant honesty with them. A bright flash caught your attention and you turned to see a photographer, you smiled knowing that such an authentic moment had been captured. 

Looking towards the back of the room, where the thrones were placed for your family, you saw your grandma taking a seat. Gasping, you squirmed out of your fathers hold, and pranced over to her open arms, wrapping yourself into her embrace. 

Her fingers ran through your hair in a comforting gesture and you melted into her familiar touch, Grandma always felt like home to you. Your parents soon joined you and the laughter never stopped, the feeling of family overjoying you. Such valuable moments were rare due to the demanding nature of your family’s jobs and so you learned to treasure every moment like this - where security couldn’t be seen breathing down your necks, or paparazzi weren’t trying to concoct the latest ridiculous ‘Royal scandal.’ 

The night went on and you danced more, laughed uncontrollably at your Grandmothers stories and even went with your mother to preform her Queenly duties - after all it would be your title some day and you wanted to be prepared, your mother was an excellent Queen and if you could be half the woman she was you’d be happy. The night calmed slightly and the music was lowered to mere background noise as your parents stood forward to make their speeches, the entire room looking upon them with devotion. 

Just as you father approached the microphone and opened his mouth to address the people, the grand doors to the ballroom violently swung open followed by multiple men all in black with masks covering their faces swarming into the room. Your eyes widened in fear as panic spread across the room, your eyes fleeted to your parents as the palace security ran towards the intruders. The ringing sound of gunshots and the falling bodies of the security was like a flame to gasoline. Chaos gripped everyone in the room, everyone scrabbling to get away from the raiders. Panic seized your body as you watched them approach your parents, who stood strong, unwavering even in such fear. You clutched the arm of your Grandma tight, watching as your father turned to her. 

“Get Y/N out of here, now!” His voice was controlled but you could see the fear in his eyes, it only served to terrify you further. In all your life you had never seen you father scared, not until now. 

Your Grandma pulled you away from the scene, towards the back exit, your eyes not once leaving the frames of your parents. They turned on last time to you, tears streaming down both their faces. 

“We love you Y/N” your fathers voice cut through the panicked screams in the room.

“Never forget that Darling” the soft melody of your mothers voice could be heard above everything else. 

You remained frozen in place as the leader of the group advanced further, making an announcement to the now mainly empty room: “This is the final day of the L/N reign, you and your family will be dealt with accordingly. Genovia **_will_**   fall under our control.” 

Your blood ran cold and your eyes widened as you watched him raise his gun, pointing the barrel towards your father before pulling the trigger. His body seemed to fall in slow-motion and the screams of your mother seemed muted to you. The sound of another gun-shot cut through the white noise suffocating you as your mothers lifeless body fell next to his on the floor, their blood pooling beneath them. You felt the scream tear from your throat and the attention of the intruders was now on you. 

Your Grandmother who was as still in shock as you were, now came to life at the realization that they would come after you. Pushing aside the heavy sadness weighing her heart down, she sprang into action, hurriedly dragging you away from your parents bodies and down the corridor. The palace was practically deserted at this point, the siege causing everyone to flee for their lives. She pulled you into a small room off of the corridor and barricaded the door shut as you stood there, numb to everything going on around you. Hearing the heavy footsteps of the men coming down the hall you knew there wasn’t much time and there was no way to escape the room, there being only one entrance and exit. 

Panic once again threatened to seize your Grandmother but she stood strong, the same defiance in her as their had been in your parents and you could see the remnants of the former Queen she once was coming together again. A pounding could be heard on the other side of the door, and even though it was barricaded it began to shake under the force of the hits - you knew it wouldn’t hold them for long. 

Just as you thought all hope was lost a small section of the wall opened, previously concealed before by the wallpaper camouflaging it, and a boy appeared in the entry. 

He appeared to be the same age as you, if not then only a few years older, his striking blue eyes seemed filled with relief to find you and he didn’t hesitate to pull you and your Grandmother towards the hidden passage way. You followed your Grandma into the passage way and just as you turned to tell the stranger to follow, he closed the door shut. You could hear the loud crash on the other side and the invaders enter the room. Your heart rate spiked in fear of what they would do to the him, this random stranger, who was risking everything in order to help _you_. 

“Where are they, boy?” Although it was muffled you recognized the gruff voice of the man who killed your parents and the tears began to flow down your cheeks. 

You heard nothing in response until a loud thud sounded next to the hidden passage, as if a body had just hit the ground. You gasped, your hand flying to cover your mouth as your tears came harder, sobs threatening to spill over your lips. Your Grandma grabbed your arm, her own tear-filled eyes meeting yours, silently begging you to come with her. 

The rest of the night seemed to pass you in a whir, you watching everything through tear-blurred vision, the overwhelming numbness not once leaving you. Once you and your Grandma made it outside, the passageway leading to just outside the palace gates, you found the protection command at the front of the palace - waiting for a signal to storm in with a rescue plan. When they saw you the head of operations, Phil Coulson, asked you both for an account of what happened. Your Grandma did all the explaining whilst you sat on the cold pavement, exhausted from everything that had transpired that night. 

You sat unmoving as the team went in and ended the siege, the invaders being shot on sight. You remained stoic as they began to bring the bodies of the victims out, including your parents. When they were brought out, the stretchers carrying them side by side, a deafening silence fell over everything and everyone. Not even the wildlife of the night made a noise, as if they knew it could be a disrespect to the deceased rulers of Genovia. 

You watched from your spot on the street as all the bodies were removed from the palace, and your hopefulness piqued when you didn’t see any sign of the boy among the deceased lining the streets outside the palace. Going off in search of your Grandma, you found her making arrangements for the transportation of the bodies to the morgue and informing next of kin. 

“Grandma, the boy isn’t here” Your voice sounded as weak as you felt. 

Your Grandmother looked down at you, her exhaustion evident in her lethargic movements, a look of confusion crossed her face at your words. 

“Maybe they didn’t kill him after all,” There was a glimmer of hope in her voice, your Grandmother was a good woman, the death of a child would weigh unimaginably heavy on her conscious.  

The boy, whose name you still did not know, was never identified or found in the search that took place the following weeks. An investigation into who was behind such a heinous and treacherous act, found that the group were not working for anyone, were not hired by a foreign leader or political rival, they had no ties to anyone. The people who killed your parents were thought to have been working solely for themselves. 

Your Grandma was once again crowned Queen but it was not a coronation celebrated throughout Genovia, it only served as a reminder at what had been lost. People wept in the streets at the loss of your parents, the beloved King and Queen and Genovia. 

The death of your parents was something you carried with you for years, it was hard to adjust, to move on when such a big part of you was missing. You always kept memories of them close by before you decided that spending your whole life grieving was not what your parents would want of you, nor would it help you in your role of Queen. You resolved to live on in their memory, to be as kind-hearted as your mother was and as strong willed as your father - to be the Queen that Genovia needed you to be, the Queen they raised you to be. 

Even as the years went on you never once forgot about the boy that saved your life. You often wondered if he made it out, if he was alive, if he was happy. You supposed they were questions you would never get answers to. 

* * *

 

_They dragged the poor boy by the collar of his shirt into the grandiose house, throwing him onto his knees in front of an older man sitting in a chair by the fire. He never looked up from his paper, as if this was a normal everyday occurrence.  
_

_“Mission report?” his authoritative voice cut through the eerie silence of the room making the boy flinch.  
_

_The man who dragged him here from the siege straightened before answering, “Lord Pierce, we managed to kill the King and Queen but the Princess and Dowager Queen were able to escape thanks to this one.”  
_

_The boy began shaking on the floor, the fear of what they would do to him creeping into his bones. Pierce’s eyes flickered to the boy kneeling before him.  
_

_“Why bother helping them, you’re clearly not royal yourself,” He began to pace around the boy, assessing everything, from his build to his clothes, “They weren’t your family. So why risk your life for complete strangers?”  
_

_The boy looked up, eyes unwavering as he answered Pierce, “Because she’s my Princess.”  
_

_Pierce stopped pacing in front of him, a sickening smirk on his face at the answer he was given. “What’s your name?”_

_“James Buchanan Barnes, everyone calls me Bucky,” He commented icily, refusing to fear the traitor to the throne.  
_

_“Well Barnes,” Pierce kneeled down to his level in front of him, “You’ll lose your sense of patriotism here.”  
_

_He looked past Bucky to the man still standing behind them and nodded. The man came forward, gripping Bucky’s arms tightly as he dragged him once again down the hall towards on of the many rooms.  
_

_“Welcome to the House of Hydra, Barnes”_


	2. Chapter 2

Thirteen years had passed since the night of your parents death and in that time you had been preparing for your role of Queen, hoping to make your parents proud of the ruler you would be. You attended Harvard University, gaining degrees in political science and international relations, hoping it would give you the best advantage to ruling, even though you knew there was still much you had to learn by your Grandmothers side. 

Your degrees weren’t the only thing you took from Harvard, a friendship with a woman by the name of Natasha Romanoff was forged there. You loved Nat, her outspoken nature not something you were accustomed to - your parents and Grandma instilling the nature of diplomacy into you at a young age. You found your friendship with Nat refreshing, she pushed your boundaries, reminding you that you were more than a Princess, a title, that you were human too. That you were allowed to want and make mistakes and were entitled to experience things that all 21 year old’s experienced. She did help to make your college experience truly memorable, that was for sure. 

You had mainly put the night of the siege behind you, coming to terms with the fact that the actions of a few had stolen your parents from you but knowing that they wouldn’t want you to live the rest of your life in mourning for them. But every now-and-then your heart weighed heavily at the loss you still felt, especially now, as you were getting ready for your 21st birthday party. 

As expected, there was a ball being thrown in honor of you turning of age to take the throne, with royalty and diplomats from across the globe attending. You sat at your dressing table as a hairdresser styled your hair into a simple half up-half down, twisting your locks around the back of your head in a graceful fashion. Whilst your make-up was being applied, your eyes drifted to the framed photo on the desk of you and your parents; not at some fancy ball or charity event but on a regular day, out walking in Genovia’s beautiful parks. If people didn’t know any better, they would assume that you were just a normal, happy family. They would never guess the burden of the appointment your family had. 

You slipped into a beautiful burgundy dress, with a velvet corset that clinched your waist and accentuated your boobs and a chiffon skirt than fell in waves around your feet. As you checked your reflection in the mirror of your dressing room, you heard a knock on the door of your suite; knowing it was your Grandmother you walked out to meet her, she stood in the center of your suite looking as graceful as ever, a proud smile adorning her face. Just behind her stood Maria Hill, your Grandmothers right-hand in keeping everything running smoothly regarding Genovia. 

“My darling Y/N, you look radiant. It’s hard to believe that 21 years have already come and gone, it seems you were nothing but a baby in arms yesterday.” You could tell by the wistful tone of your Grandmother voice that she was reminiscing, if she continued much longer tears would follow suit. 

You closed the distance between you, taking her hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze, feeling tears of your own start to fill your eyes at the happy memories of your childhood. 

Sniffling away your unshed tears you pulled your Grandmother in for a crushing hug, trying to convey your love for her through the contact. 

“I never would have been ready to become Queen if it wasn’t for you Grandma, I don’t know what I’d do without you here. You mean everything to me,” you said, pulling away from her, noticing the box in Maria’s hands. 

“You parents would have loved nothing more than to see the woman you’ve become, my darling. They’d be so proud of you just as I am,” she tucked a stray hair behind your ear as she spoke, “I brought something for you.” 

At this Maria stepped forward, opening the box to reveal your Mother’s favourite Crown; white gold and encrusted with countless diamonds causing it to glitter in the light of the room. Your eyes threatened to spill their tears once more when you recognized it as the one from your parent’s wedding photos. _This is the crown she got married in!_

Your Grandmother carefully took the crown in her hands, placing it on your head, admiring how natural such a sign of importance looked on you. She knew you would make an extraordinary Queen on day and she couldn’t wait to see you take your place as ruler. 

“You look beautiful, Y/N,” your Grandmother said, “Happy Birthday Darling, I’ll see you out there.” 

She left in a flourish of skirts, Maria remaining in her spot, informing Phil over her ear piece that the Queen was on route to the Ball and to get everyone ready. She then turned to you, a heart-warming smile of her own spread across her face as she too wished you a happy birthday. 

“Your Grandmother will introduce you and you’ll have a double door entrance at the balcony entrance to the ballroom. Is there anything else you need, Princess Y/N?” 

Maria was a saint, she joined the palace staff not long after the incident and ever since then there wasn’t a single problem and all plans went accordingly. She practically ran the palace and all problems were diverted to her to deal with due to her unmatchable effectiveness. 

You shook your head at her question, “There’s nothing more I need Maria, is Nat settled in ok?” 

Natasha had come to stay in the palace until her residency was ready, she was to work in the Russian embassy as a diplomat, a job she worked hard to get at her time in university. You were determined for her to get to experience Genovia before she had to start such a demanding job. 

“Miss Romanoff is already in the ballroom with the rest of the guests your Highness, she’s settled in well. If that’s all you need I’ll go and inform them of your oncoming arrival.” Maria replied in her ever-professional tone, nodding her head in respect as she left. 

You headed out not long after, checking over your appearance once more now that the crown rested on your head. Your heels echoed on the marble floors as you walked towards the golden-encrusted doors that sealed the ball room. Phil stood guarding them, waiting for you as always, after the incident he had been promoted to head of private security and practically became a permanent fixture of the palace; wherever you were, Phil wasn’t far behind.   
Because of this you ending up confiding in Phil about almost everything, he was a good listener and you took advantage of this a lot, causing you to have a strong bond with him. 

He approached you, muttering into his ear piece that you had arrived and were about to make an entrance; you knew he was talking to Maria as you heard your Grandma start to give your introduction on the other side of the doors. 

“Happy Birthday Y/N, you ready?” he asked, joyous as ever. That’s what you loved about Phil, he was always cheerful and he honestly brightened your day. 

“Thank you Phil, I’m as ready as I’ll ever be I guess.”  You were still slightly nervous about royal duties and taking the throne, something you had shared with Phil on more than one occasion. 

Phil took on of your hands in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze before pressing a quick kiss the back of it, “You’ll do great, you were born for this, remember?” 

You smiled in response, he’d always remind you that you were raised for exactly this and that no one else was whenever you doubted yourself. 

He stepped back, nodding to the doorman and they opened the doors, the bright lights from the multiple chandeliers hanging in the magnificent ballroom leaking into the entryway, the soft sounds of music playing filtering through the room. You took a breath to steady yourself before walking out with a regal stance, head held high and a determined gaze in your eyes. 

You stood at the top at the balcony overlooking the room as they cheered for your arrival and celebrated your birthday. The room was filled with family, friends, diplomats and royalty from across the globe. These events always had a political aspect to them. When the cheering died down you thanked everyone for joining you today and descended the stairs, people going back to their own conversations and the music once again attaining a louder volume for people to dance to. 

You would be expected to mingle with everyone at some point, but for now you made a bee-line straight to Nat who was waiting for you with a glass of champagne in her hands. 

You plucked it from her hands, taking a sip and relishing in the taste: “Thanks I really needed this, I don’t know why I’m so nervous. I think it’s finally sinking in that I’m going to be Queen, this is going to be my life. I’m going to have so much responsibility, I just don’t know if I’m ready.” 

Nat gave you a look of sympathy, knowing all about your trepidation being Queen, and pulled you into a hug: “Y/N I’m not going to lie, it’s going to be a big responsibility, but I know for a fact you can do it! Now come one, tonight’s your birthday, just forget about it all for one night and enjoy yourself!” 

You nodded your head in agreement, “Your right, your right! I should go and have fun, forget about everything else.” 

“That’s my girl!” Nat said with a wink. 

You giggled at her antics, falling into easy conversation with her about anything and everything, laughing freely at her reminiscing your crazy college stories. After a while, you felt a tap on your shoulder and turned to see a woman standing behind you. A quiet scream left your mouth as you launched yourself into their arms, the woman embracing you and laughs shared between the two of you. You both began talking at once, asking how the other had been and what you had been up too, not being able to single out a question asked due to the fact that neither of you would stop talking. You both stopped when Nat cleared her throat beside you, raising her eyebrow in question. 

“Oh my god Nat, this is Princess Wanda we’ve known each other since we were kids! I told you about her, right?” You were breathless with excitement at seeing your old friend. 

Recognition came across Nat’s face as she remembered the stories you told her from your childhood: “Yes of course! It’s a pleasure to meet you, Y/N told me all about you.” 

You and Wanda caught up and you were delighted to see how well her and Nat were getting on. You all drank some more and laughed at the ridiculous stories shared before you decided to go and do your rounds, socializing with the diplomats and royalty present. 

“Ok Y/N, but don’t forget have fun!” Nat reminded you as you said your goodbye, Wanda nodding in agreement by her side.

You went to chat to the King and Queen of Wakanda, T’Challa and Ororo, they were approachable and courteous and you hoped they found your company as equally pleasing - it was uncommon to genuinely get along with diplomats, events like this being more a chore than a pleasure but you really liked the rulers of Wakanda and hoped your ruin would see a strong alliance between your two countries. 

You moved on to speak to other diplomats, the smile on your face becoming more tiring as the night went on. Once you thought you’d spoken to everyone you had to, you went to rejoin your friends. They saw you coming and acquired another glass of champagne off a passing waiter. As you walked over, another waiter knocked your crown off of your head, as everyone gasped at the scene before them. The waiter apologized profusely as you assured him it was ok and that no damage was done, accidents happen after all. You didn’t see the older man come behind you to retrieve the crown, shooing the waiter off: “Your highness ought to be more careful with such precious items, you never know who might want to take it.” 

You turned to the man, recognizing him as Lord Pierce from parliament: “Well I hope not,” you laughed, “Thank you so much.” 

He placed the crown back on your head before bowing to you, you nodded your head back and thanked him once more before walking away, not hearing what he muttered under his breath. 

_“Don’t thank me yet, Princess.”  
_

You returned to Nat and Wanda, drinking the champagne offered and slipping back into the easy conversation between the three of you. You were happy to hear that Wanda was planning on staying in Genovia a while, having no real need to return home for a while, and convinced her to stay in the palace with you and Nat.  

The conversation kept coming as did the drinks and the laughs until Nat pointed out the incredibly handsome man who was staring at you from across the room. You turned slightly so you could subtly check out the mystery man and you weren’t disappointed in what you saw. He stood tall and was built like a god, even under his suit you could see the bulkiness of his muscles and the thickness of his thighs. His hair was longer than anyone you’d ever seen at these events before, but was tied neatly into a loose bun at the nape of his neck. What shocked you most was his eyes: a strikingly pale blue that looked oddly familiar. 

The sense of deja vu had you walking out of the ballroom to the outside balcony over-looking the gardens for air. You leaned on the stone barrier as a gentle breeze blew threw your hair, Nat and Wanda came to stand on either side of you, a look of worry on both of their faces. 

“I just - I don’t know, he seemed familiar? He just somehow reminded me of when…” Your sentenced trailed off as you struggled to say it, even now. 

You heard Nat sigh and Wanda placed a reassuring hand on your own: “Y/N, you can’t let that night control your entire future.” 

“Nat’s right, you need to move on, I knew your parents - they wouldn’t want you to be like this.” 

“It’s not my parent’s I’m thinking off right now, it’s the boy that saved me, I never did find out what happened to him” You sighed.

“Y/N, there is no way for sure of finding out what happened to him, no one ever found him, sometimes life deals those hands and we have to cope with it. He helped you escape so you could live, really live, not so you could spent the rest of your life worrying and watching it pass you by as you focused on that one moment,” Nat declared. 

“I hate how your always right you know,” You sassed her in response, a small smile spreading on your face as you let her words sink in. 

“Now, there’s a gorgeous stranger out there staring at you as if your the only woman he’s ever seen in his life, _give yourself a birthday present and go get it girl!”  
_

You chortled in response, clutching at your stomach when Wanda nodded encouragingly at you and the three of you made your way back inside. The stunning stranger was still there, making eye contact the moment you stepped back into the room and sending a sultry smirk your way. 

You subconsciously licked your lips as he approached you, Wanda and Nat wiggling their eyebrows suggestively before walking away, leaving you and the stunning stranger alone. 

His large gloved hand stuck out to take yours but instead of shaking it he pulled it to his mouth, pressing a lingering kiss to it whilst keeping his eyes locked on yours. You blushed at the motion and smiled coyly at him, deciding to introduce yourself to him. 

“I’m Y/N, and you are?” you added a sultry tone to your voice, hoping it would sound as appealing as you wanted it to. 

He chuckled at you, still holding onto your hand, thumb caressing the skin: “I know very well who you are Princess, I’m Bucky.” 

“Bucky…” You trailed off, hoping to get a full name from him. 

“Just Bucky, would you care to dance Princess?” he offered.

You nodded at him, letting him lead you over to the other couples dancing around the ballroom. You were thrilled to see him pull you towards a more secluded area of the ballroom where no one would pay you much mind. Placing one hand on your waist he pressed you close to him, his other hand clasping yours as your other hand rested on his shoulder. There was hardly an space between you and you could feel his breath on your face. You moved together gracefully and Bucky made polite conversation with you throughout, even managing to make you laugh on more than one instance. You thoroughly enjoyed his company and so when his lips ghosted your ear, whispering into it, “Do you want to get out of here Princess?” You didn’t hesitate to pull him out of the room and lead him towards your suite.  

You were so thankful that the majority of the palace staff were occupied with the party so that you could sneak Bucky into your room without the entire palace knowing about it. The maids did talk after all, though it never went beyond the palace walls, _ever._

As soon as the door to the suite shut after you and you removed your crown, placing it on the small table next to the door, Bucky was pressing his lips against yours in a frenzied kiss; your eyes widening in shock before you melted into the kiss, threading your fingers through his hair before tugging on roots enticing a groan from him. Bucky walked until you back was pushed flat against the wall, moving to press kisses along your jaw until he reached your ear, whispering huskily, “Are you ok with this?” 

“God yes,” you breathed out, “Wanna take this to the bedroom?” 

A roguish smirk broke out on his face before he pulled his bottom lip under his teeth, the action incredibly arousing. He nodded his head at you and you led him down the hallway into your bedroom. His lips attacked yours again when you turned to him, his hands gripping your waist so possessively it made you moan into the kiss. You bit on his lip pulling on it, as you opened your eyes, looking up at him with a mischievous glint in your eyes; Bucky growled at the action, sending him into a heated frenzy. 

His hand began to clumsily pull at the ties at the back of your dress, pulling the bow apart do he could pull the fabric down your body letting it pool at your feet. Gasping at the sight of you in nothing but your panties and heels, his hands came up to cup at your breasts, lips resuming there kiss as your own hands came up to begin stripping him of his own clothes. You gasped when his fingers began to tug at your nipples, rolling the sensitive nubs into hard peaks. You pressed your chest into his hands encouraging his actions, whining when he had to pull away to remove his shirt and jacket letting them drop to the floor beside your dress. 

Pushing you down onto the bed, he crawled on top of you, kissing up your stomach to your breasts, attaching his lips to your nipple whilst his hand resumed work on the neglected one. Your hands flew to his belt, hurrying to get it undone so you could pull his trousers down and free his cock. He looked up at you, eyes half-lidded and clouded with lust and you knew you looked just as wrecked as he did.

“Are you sure you want this?” His voice was husky with desire.

“Fuck yes” you sighed out, smiling when he chuckled at you. 

“Now is that anyway for a Princess to talk?” 

Before you had a chance to reply, he ran a finger up your clothed cunt, pressing into your clit making you cry out in pleasure, “Fuck Bucky.” 

“Don’t worry Princess, you will.” 

He yanked your panties down your legs and just as you kicked off your heels, hearing the fall to the floor beside your plush bed. He slithered down your body, pressing kisses as he went, your hips bucking in need as he took his sweet time in getting where you needed him. His face hovered over your dripping cunt, his hot breath making you whine before he _finally_ licked from your opening to your clit; suckling on the nub making your hips arch off of the bed and your hands tug on his hair as you shrieked at the sudden pleasure running through you. He growled into you at the action and the vibrations pushed you closer to the edge as he lapped at your folds like a man starved. He pushed one digit into your slick opening as you groaned at the feeling thrusting your hips against his face, begging for more.

“F-Fuck Bucky please, more, need mor- _agh_ ” Your begging was cut short as he pushed another finger inside of your tight pussy, curling them against your g-spot, reveling in the way you cried out for him.  He returning to lapping at your clit, using his other hand to pull the hood back and sharply suck at it, sending your unprepared body into orgasm. You tossed your head back and moaned uncontrollably as your walls clenched around his fingers, your arousal leaking out of you and onto his hand. 

You lay panting on the bed, trying to come down from your high as you watched him lick your slick of his fingers, the sight making you want him all over again. He inched up your body, pressing a chaste kiss against your lips that made your head swim. 

“You still want this?” You found the concern in his eyes endearing and your heart fluttered slightly. 

You hummed in response against his lips and reached across to the bedside table, pulling out a condom and passing it to him. Bucky looked from the condom to you with an incredulous expression, one eyebrow raised in shock and question. 

You could only giggle at him: “What? I’m a princess not a nun.” 

He chuckled, shaking his head at you, “Whatever you say Princess.” 

He jumped up, discarding his pants and boxers on the floor with a harsh tug, freeing his hard cock from its confinement. You licked your lips as you watched it bob against his stomach, the pre-cum smearing against his tan skin. 

You pulled him back down on top of you, the pair of you breathlessly laughing as the bed springs bounced beneath you. He rolled the condom down his hard cock, giving it a few rough tugs as you spread your legs for him - wanting nothing more than for him to fuck you into a oblivion. He dove back onto you, a frenzied kiss of tongue and teeth that consumed you as you felt him poking at your entrance before he snapped his hips, filling you with one thrust. You both groaned at the long awaited contact, you cunt still tight from its earlier release making it far more intense for the both of you. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist, raising your hips in an effort to get him to move as his lips trailed own your neck towards your breasts, kissing and biting at the soft mounds. Your head went flying back into the pillows and your nails clawed down his back as his hips set a punishing pace, snapping into you relentlessly. The sickeningly arousing sounds of his length pushing its way into your slick heat filled the room, coupled with your unabashed cries of pleasure and his animalistic grunts.

“Fuck Princess, you feel so good around my cock, _hmf,_ fuck tell me your close.” 

His strained voice was enough to push you back to the edge, feeling the familiar coil in your stomach start to tighten once more. “ _Agh_ \- yes, yes _yes,_ so close, don’t stop, Bucky please.”

You were well aware you were begging but at this point you couldn’t care less so long as his cock didn’t stop pressing against your g-spot like it was. His thumb came down to stroke on your clit and that was all it took for you to fly off the edge, Bucky’s voice in your ear encouraging you to let go. 

“Come on Princess, come for me, come all over my cock.” 

And so you did; you walls clenching around him as you threw your head back in a silent scream, your entire body twitching as you came for the second time that night. Your body felt electric as your nerve endings were set aflame with pleasure. Your own release triggered Bucky’s, the feeling of your silken walls clamping down on his cock too much to handle. His hips stuttered as he groaned your name, spilling himself into the condom. 

He pulled out, falling next to you on the bed, the both of you breathless and royally fucked. You turned to face him and smiled as he ran a hand over his face, laughing in shock at what just transpired. 

“Well I gotta admit Princess, I didn’t see that happening tonight.” 

You giggled, agreeing with a hum; “Neither did I but I’m sure as hell happy that it did.” 

He pressed a lingering kiss to your lips, tucking a stray piece of hair behind your ears, his hand lingering on your cheek. 

“I guess I better get going, huh?” He asked, a hint a sadness littering his tone. 

You wished it was different, that he could stay and you could sleep wrapped in his warm embrace but you knew it would be better to leave before morning.   
You nodded your head, guilt eating at you for using him in such a way. 

“I’m sorry but it really is best if you leave now rather than at morning. I hope you don’t mind.” Sorrow laced your voice, you really did like Bucky. You hoped you’d see him at another event sometime, if nothing he was easy to talk to, you honestly felt like you had a connection with him. 

A smile lit his face but it wasn’t as bright as the ones he wore previously throughout the night and he pressed a kiss to your forehead, “It’s not a problem Princess.”

You both moved to get out of the bed, him going off to the bathroom with his clothes to change and discard of the condom whilst you went to your dressing room in search of your dressing gown and some clean underwear, taking your dress with you. By the time you came back, Bucky was exiting the bathroom, finishing the buttons on his shirt. He looked up at you and the smile that bloomed on his face made butterflies flutter in your stomach.

You walked him to the door of your suite, checking that no one was standing directly outside and informing him that he was good to go. Bucky hesitated just before leaving, turning back to you one last time to draw you in for a heartfelt kiss that you melted into; your hands wrapping around his neck as his gripped your waist. He pulled back slightly, forehead pressed against yours and eyes locked with your own; your brows creased in confusion at him and a boyish grin spread across his face. 

“Happy birthday, Princess.” And with that he left, you stood shocked for a minute before shaking your head and silently laughing at his retreating form. 

You retired back to your room, getting ready for bed and snuggling into the soft sheets when you heard your phone buzz on your night table. Leaning over to grab it, you saw you had a message from Nat. 

**_‘Hope you enjoyed your birthday present ;)’_ **

You snickered at her message before replying. 

_**‘You have no idea ;)’** _

You placed the phone back down and drifted back to sleep, a smile on your face as you dreamed about the night you had and what a great birthday it was. 

_If only you knew how quickly it was about to change._


	3. Chapter 3

When you awoke the next morning, there was a pleasant ache in your muscles as you stretched out on the plush bed, the soreness in your limbs a welcome reminder of the birthday present you gave to yourself. Your mind wondered to Bucky, reflecting on your night together; you had an amazing time with him - mind-blowing sex aside - you actually enjoyed his company, he was funny and charming and you hoped you’d see him again. 

Leaving the warmth of your bed you trudged to the adjoining bathroom, filling the opulent tub with warm water and adding the vanilla scented soap, watching as it foamed into perfection. You stripped out of your silk shorts and shirt that you slept in, leaving them on the chaise lounge under the window and grabbing a fluffy towel, leaving it on the small table next to the bath. 

Sinking into the warm water, you groaned as the water hit your limbs, the heat seeping into your aching muscles. As you situated yourself into the tub, immersing yourself into the water you rested your head back, your eyes drifted close in relaxation. Your mind once again drifted back to your night with Bucky, a small smile playing on your mouth at the memories of his lips and hands roaming your body as he brought you both to completion.  

After washing and having the hot water relieve the ache in your muscles, you unplugged the bath watching as the water swirled down the plug as you wrapped yourself in the soft towel, drying your skin as you made your way into your dressing room. 

On your way you picked up your phone from your bedside table, noticing that you had another text from Nat and one from Wanda as well. 

‘ _Hey sleeping beauty, are you awake yet or does lover boy still have your attention?’  
_

_‘Y/N, Nat and I are heading down for breakfast, we want all the details when we get back.’  
_

You smiled at the texts, looking at the clock seeing it was 9:30am and knowing they would be hunting you down wanting to know every detail any minute now. Rushing to your dressing room, you threw on a pair of jeans and a simple top, drying your hair and tying it up into an effortless ponytail. Not a moment later the was a knock on your suite, opening it you met the smirking faces of Wanda and Nat. 

“I want all the dirty details,” Nat exclaimed, barging into the room. 

Wanda followed her, “Yep, we want to know everything.” 

You chuckled closing the door behind them, and following them into the living room seeing them sitting on the sofa with grins of childish glee on their faces. You settled into the chair, tucking your feet under you, “So what exactly do you want to know?”

“Everything!” They both screamed at the same time. 

You laughed at them both, before telling your tale of Bucky, their faces gleaming with every word you said. By the time you were done recalling the night they both looked ecstatic. 

“Wow,” Nat sighed, “Sounds like you had a good time.” 

You could feel the smile stretching your lips across your face, your joy evident in the shine in your eyes, “I did, I kind of hope I’ll see him again. Is that weird?” 

Wanda shook her head, “Of course not, It’s rare to find a genuine connection with people, especially with the lives we lead.” 

You nodded thoughtfully at Wanda’s wise words before Nat’s voice cut through your thoughts, “Yeah, besides who would want to turn away a guy who’s a great fuck?” 

The three of you burst into a fit of giggles before another knock sounded on the door. You wiped the tears forming at your eyes before going to answer, the door opening to reveal Maria. 

“Your Highness, her Majesty asked to see you in the throne room in an hour, she’s currently in a session with parliament.” 

You nodded your thanks, informing her that you would be there and retreated back into the living room spending the next hour chatting with Nat and Wanda whilst Britney Spears’ Greatest hits played in the background - it wasn’t like you could ever play this stuff at an official event and you were in a really good mood this morning. You just wanted to let go a little and have some fun with your girls. 

Queen Clarice resided in Parliament, her seat next to the Prime Minister, Nicholas J. Fury, whilst the Governors and Lords discussed parliamentary issues. Once the floor was opened for people to bring up their agendas, Lord Pierce took straight to it, pacing in front of the establishment as he addressed them. 

“My Lords, we all know that the 21st Birthday of an heir to the Genovian throne is indeed a matter of great public significance. It signifies that this young person is eligible to assume the crown,” Pierce’s charismatic voice commanded the attention of the room. 

“We are well aware Lord Pierce, Princess Y/N intends to learn more at her Grandmothers side before assuming the throne,” Fury’s voice was exasperated as he rolled his eyes at Pierce’s apparent statement of the obvious. 

“Princess Y/N is not who I was referring to,” Pierce’s self-assured voice made your Grandmothers eyes widen in shock, following his movements like a hawk. 

“I have found the last remaining bloodline of the King Albert,” Pierce’s smug tone irritated both your Grandmother and Prime Minister Nicholas, “Lord James Barnes is the great, great, great, great, great, great grandson of the forgotten true bloodline of Genovia.” 

King Albert was king of Genovia generations ago and only had one son who declined the throne, this was when your ancestors took over as they were appointed the Royal heirs. 

“As of October last year, Lord James turned 21 and is now ready to take the responsibility of the throne away from your Majesty,” At this declaration, the entire parliament broke into a chorus of shouts and arguments. 

Your Grandmother spluttered indigently at the news, trying desperately to control her rising anger, “My Granddaughter has been preparing all her life to take on this role, I have complete faith that she will do a splendid job. Besides regardless of his lineage, Y/N is first in line for the throne.” 

“Not exactly,” Lord Zola piped up, “Genovian Law dictates that for Princess Y/N to take the throne she must marry.” 

Your Grandmother found it increasingly harder to control her rage, “This is absurd! We have never enforced such a law, this is the 21st century for God’s sake, a man doesn’t have to marry in order to be King!” 

The Lords and Governors once again broke into cries about laws and heirs before Nick silenced the room with a steely shout, “Enough!” 

As the room descended into a tense quiet, Nick composed himself before continuing: “I suggest Parliament give Princess Y/N a year to find a suitable husband, if not then she forfeits the throne to Lord James.”

Lord Piece began to slam his hand on the table in protest: “I protest! A year is far too unreasonable!” 

This started the other Lords to start shouting out time-frames as your Grandmother watched as they got shorter and shorter, knowing they were narrowing your options. 

Baron Zemo’s voice cut through the chatter of the room, “30 days.” 

There was no room for argument in his voice and the rest of Parliament gave way to his declaration: “Princess Y/N has 30 days to find herself a husband.” 

Your Grandmother and Nick shared a look of concern before agreeing to the terms set out by Parliament, missing the pompous smirk Lord Pierce shared with Zola and Baron Zemo. 

As Parliament was dismissed, your Grandmother made her way to meet you in the throne room of the palace, her steps feeling heavy as she prepared to tell you the devastating news. She knew of your dreams, your hopes to marry a man who loved you as much as your father loved your mother. An arranged marriage was now the only option if you wanted to take the throne, an idea that would break your heart. 

You were already in the throne room when your Grandmother arrived, staring up at the hanging portrait of your parents; the regal and caring nature somehow seeping through the paint, your eyes tracing over the family motto printed beneath them. 

_**Non Desistas, Non Exieris** _

_**Never Give Up, Never Surrender** _

Your Grandmother approached you carefully, sensing your happiness and being heart-broken at the fact that she was about to crush that. 

“Y/N,” she called out gently, your head turning to beam at her, only making her feel more anxious, “I have some unfortunate news, my darling.” 

At this your brow creased in worry, hands rubbing together anxiously as you nodded your head at her to continue. She retold you the events that had just happened at parliament, watching as the anger and shock washed over you leaving you pacing around the throne room as you ranted about how unjust it was and how it was impossible for you to fall in love in 30 days. 

“Grandma what am I suppose to do? Parliament can’t realistically expect me to fall in love in a month, it’s impossible,” As you continued your pacing, you missed the way your Grandmothers eyes filled with sorrow and her hands came together in front of her mouth as if she was praying for this all to be a mad dream. 

“It’s like it’s some evil trick to force me into an arranged marriage, like the-” You cut yourself off as you stood there with your mouth hanging open, realization washing over you. An arranged marriage. It was the only option you had now. 

“Oh Y/N,” Your Grandmothers arms enveloped you in a warm hug, “My darling, you don’t have to do any of this, you could always walk away - no one would think any less of you my dear. You have a right to live your life on your terms.” 

As your Grandma spoke, your eyes flickered back to the portrait of your parents, the family motto running through your mind, and you knew right then what you had to do. 

“No,” You inhaled sharply to steady your nerves, “My parents were great rulers of Genovia and I will join them, if an arranged marriage is what it takes then so be it.”

Your Grandma looked at you in admiration, the dedication in your eyes cementing what she already knew, “Y/N, You will make an incredible Queen some day.” 

You shared a smile with each other, but the warmth somehow didn’t reach your eyes. 

Waking the next morning, the heaviness of your current situation weighed heavily on you unlike the morning before. It saddened you how dramatically your mood had shifted in the last day. 

You got ready for the day lethargically, the weight of your broken heart seemed to seep into your muscles making every movement need extra effort. Maria came to you later that morning, saying that your Grandmother expected you to come and great Lord Pierce and Lord James later that day. 

Yes, your Grandmother had actually invited the man trying to steal your crown to the palace. And not just for dinner, but to stay for the entire month. Shaking your head, you cursed your Grandmother under your breath for letting this man into your home. 

Making your way to the entrance of the Palace, you spotted your Grandmother already there with Phil and Maria lingering not too far away.   
You stood at the bottom of the staircase, holding out your arms so she her gaze could wash over her eyes settling on your expression of exasperation. 

“Y/N, please be courteous to our guest,” Your Grandmother spoke, her tone exhausted, “We are still royalty and will rise above this petulant behavior.” 

You rolled your eyes, your annoyance not subdued by her words, “I cannot believe you invited this despicable creature into our home, Grandma!” 

“I offered to have him hung in the dungeons,” Phil’s dry tone cut through your hysterics. 

“Yeah, why can’t we explore that option?” You exclaimed.

“‘Despicable creature?’ Do you know this to be fact, have you met this man before?” Your Grandmother would not waver, she was determined to treat this man with respect. 

“Well, no but-” 

“But nothing, Y/N we will treat this man with nothing but grace. Besides if anything is fraudulent about this man, I want him right under my nose where I can watch him.” 

You sighed once again before the doorman announced the arrival of Lord Pierce and Lord James. You all stood in respect as the double doors opened to reveal Lord Pierce marching through the palace like he owned it. _Not yet Buddy._

Another man was trailing behind him, as he stepped closer your heart stopped, mouth falling open in shock and eyes widening in distress. A smug smirk plastered his face but you recognized him instantly. 

_“Bucky?”_


	4. Chapter 4

_“Bucky?”_

You were nauseated to see Bucky walking towards you, one step behind Lord Pierce. 

_He’s Lord James_ , _‘just Bucky’ my ass - that fucking asshole!_

Looking towards your feet you tried to gather yourself, you couldn’t let your emotions get the better of your right now, your anger would have to wait. The voice of your Grandmother introducing herself to Lord Pierce and ‘Lord James’ was faint, your hearing being over powered by the pounding of your heart. 

“Y/N? Aren’t you going to greet our guests?” Your Grandmothers voice pulled you from your trance, blinking back tears as a tight lipped smile donned your face. 

“Lord Pierce, it’s a pleasure to see you again,” You lied through your teeth, holding out a hand for him to kiss and using every ounce of self control to not recoil at the sensation. 

You turned to Bucky, the cocky smirk on his face causing your blood to boil as you glared at him - the tight smile on your lips resembling more of a grimace at this point. 

“Lord James,” You emphasized his name and title as you gave him your hand, “It’s delightful to make your acquaintance.” 

His larger hand took yours, thumb caressing over the skin on the back of it in such a familiar way as he did two nights ago it made you sick. He pressed his lips to your hand just like he did when he introduced himself as Bucky, your head started to spin. 

“The delight is all mine Princess.” 

_Princess._

You knew it was your title but the way he had called it you when you had sex gave it a whole other meaning, he said it with such adoration it made you tingle. But now, now he was showing off, knowing how much this was hurting you. 

You didn’t know what happened but your resolve snapped. Having no control, your hand yanked out of his and slapped Bucky across his cheek, the sound resonating throughout the room. Everyone gawked at you as you glared at the man cradling his reddened cheek, staring at you with wide eyes. 

Before anyone could get a word out you turned on your heel, marching out of the room with your head held high. Your Grandmother was left spluttering at your actions, trying to apologize profusely for such a seemingly random attack. 

“I am so sorry Lord James, I will personally go an retrieve some ice for that, uh-yes” Your grandmother squeaked out, completely stunned at your actions before she rushed after you. 

Maria approached Lord James and asked him to follow her to his quarters where he would be staying in the palace to try and defuse the situation whilst Phil calmly approached Lord Pierce. 

“It’s strange how peoples hands often twitch like that, isn’t it?” Phil asked, voice flat but intimidating, leaving no room for Pierce to disagree. Phil stared him down until Pierce began to squirm on the spot before straightening, clearing his throat to try and appear unaffected by Phil’s influence.

“Yes, of course. Let’s just be grateful she isn’t training to be a surgeon.” Pierce quipped before rushing off to follow Bucky, not wanting to stay much longer around Phil. 

The moment you turned the corner, all you suppressed emotions came rushing out, tears staining your cheeks whilst sobs wracked your body. Feeling completely distressed, you went to the one place you knew you’d be able to find comfort. 

The kitchen.

You were a mess by the time you entered and your state caused a few of the culinary staff to look over concerned. You offered them a watery smile in response to their kindness and shook your head, a silent signal that you’d be fine. You opened the freezer and pulled out a tub of ice-cream, fully intending on eating your feelings. 

You knew that your response was slightly irrational, you’d only met him once, only slept with him once - you hadn’t even been dating him. But you felt such a strong connection when you met, you felt as though you could trust him. It just proves that poor judgement leads to, you needed to learn to be more careful where you placed your trust. With who you placed your trust. 

_I know I said I wanted to see him again, just not like this._

Another round of tears came and the door opened once again as Nat and Wanda entered, laughing among themselves until their gaze landed on you. They were by you in an instant, arms wrapped around you as they stroked your back and petted your hair, trying their best to soothe your cries. 

Once you had calmed down, taking a shaky breath, you muttered a thanks to them, digging in once more to your treat. Just as Nat opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, the door swung open more to reveal your very pissed off Grandmother.

All three of you turned to see her fuming form approach the table you were sat at.

“And just what was that? Do you have any idea wh-” Her furious questioning halted when she saw the tear tracks on your face and blood shot eyes, your distress causing grandmotherly concern to replace her anger. 

“Oh Darling, come here,” Her tone was soothing as she pulled you into her arms, the familiar comfort a welcomed relief to you. She wiped away the lingering tears on staining your face as confusion flooded her eyes. 

“Y/N, what’s wrong? What did he do?” The worry evident in her was mirrored in Nat and Wanda and you knew you had to tell them what happened. Everything that happened.

_Nothing better than talking about my sex life with my Grandma._

You took a deep breath, trying to steady your pounding heart and re-counted the everything that had happened: “Lord James,” you had to fight back your eye roll as you spat out his name, “The guy trying to steal my crown, I’ve met him before. At my birthday party. Didn’t know who he was of course, and he was cute and nice so I flirted. It’s not like he told me that he was out to steal my throne. It was ridiculous how sweet he was, I really liked him and so I took the connection I had with him and ran with it.” You sighed after your ramble, feeling like a weight was being lifted from you. You glanced up, your Grandmother was looking at you with pain in her eyes - she knew how hard this must be hitting you after finding out that you were losing your chance of finding real love, being forced to marry a complete stranger - whereas realization was starting to grow on Nat’s and Wanda’s faces. 

You took a large inhale, cringing slightly as you finished your tale, “And in running with it - I kinda had sex with him.” 

Nat and Wanda both gasped as their suspicions were confirmed. Lord James was Bucky and you felt so stupid. 

“And when he just waltzed in here acting like he hasn’t done anything, calling me princess like he did the other night. Like I mean more to him than the woman whose throne he’s trying to take. Like I’m more than an obstacle -” You shook your head, your mind a mixture of far too many emotions to decipher “I just lost it, I’m sorry Grandma I didn’t mean to slap him but it was like I was on auto-pilot, I just couldn’t stop!” 

“Wait, you slapped him?” Nat’s exclaim of disbelieve had you cringing again, you were well aware that it was completely unacceptable behavior for a feature Queen and you nodded your head ashamed, “That’s my girl!” 

Her cheer had you snapping your head up, staring at her with disbelief. You knew full well that Nat had a no-nonsense attitude policy and that expanded to every aspect of her life but you couldn’t afford such a luxury. You watched as your Grandmother raised an eyebrow in silent question and Wanda attempted to muffle her giggles as Nat realized she said the wrong thing. 

“Uhh, I mean -”

“It’s quite alright dear,” Your Grandmother cut off whatever excuse Nat was going to give with a humored glint in her eyes. 

“Y/N as your Queen and mentor to becoming the next sovereign ruler of Genovia I cannot condone such impulse behavior,” Your Grandmother stated, her disappointment evident  as you ducked your head, ashamed of your outburst, “But as your Grandmother, I say he deserved far worse.” 

Your head snapped up to see her staring a you with a mischievous twinkle in her eye that made you relax, Wanda and Nat both looking on with raised eyebrows at her defiance of convention. It was common knowledge that royalty was never supposed to show their weakness, their rage, their sadness. They were to be the immovable pillars that their people looked to for support in the hardest of times - if you couldn’t deal with a little heart-break then how were you supposed to deal with the real tragedies. 

This was a concept that you struggled with, not being able to feel what you wanted when you wanted, the charade of perfection got so trying sometimes. A struggle your Grandmother understood all to well. 

Her dainty hands stroked up and down your back as she comforted you, “My darling, you are first and foremost my Granddaughter - the only family I have left. You happiness means more to me than you know, this Lord James has hurt you and he will pay, we’ll make sure of it. But if you still want to take the crown, you’ll have to be more subtle about these things. No more public outbursts. That is if you still want the Crown?” 

Her question had you confused, “Of course I want the crown Grandma, he wouldn’t be able to change my mind.”

“I know that my love but think this through, you thought you had some connection to this man and look how much it hurt you, but Y/N you did feel something. If you go through with an arranged marriage there’s no guarantee that you’ll ever love each other. I know how much just being able to feel means to you. Are you sure you want to possibly give that up? For the rest of your life?” 

You though about everything she said, really thought about it. If you entered an arranged marriage you would effectively be signing away so much that you valued. You’d be giving away your biggest dream of a loving husband, of a marriage that mirrored your parents. Sure, you may grow fond of each other but fondness wasn’t what you wanted. 

You wanted to be able to find the other person out there in the world that made you whole, to find your home. The one person aside from all others that was yours. 

But that was never going to happen to you anymore, your people had to come first and the crown had to be protected. Your family had already lost too much, they weren’t going to loose their legacy - the sovereignty that had worked so hard to craft, the respect of the people that they adored and that adored them because you had your heart set on love. Something that isn’t even a guarantee in life. Your parents had taught you about the duty of the crown and the throne, it was to be protected at all costs and you would make sure you made them proud. 

“I’m going to become Queen and I’ll choose a suitable husband to stand by my side, this country will not lose any more and it’s people will be protected,” You declared with authority, leaving no room for argument or persuasion. You were met with the sad smiles of Nat and Wanda who understood too well what you were sacrificing and the proud yet mournful look on your Grandmothers face. 

“Very well, we will look for a husband first thing tomorrow, for now go back to your suite and rest - it’s been a long day, go an relax with your friends and take your mind off of it,” Your Grandmother pressed a kiss to your forehead before going over to retrieve ice from the dispenser, collecting it in a tea towel. 

Raising an eyebrow at her actions, she answered you with an eye-roll, “I said that I’d personally get the lying dunce ice for his injury.” 

You chuckled at her dramatics before you all left to wind down from the emotional roller coaster of the day. 

_All this bother and he’d only been here five minutes! God how am I supposed to last the month?_

You woke the next morning, the feeling of despair you had felt the previous morning overpowered by the sense of determination coursing through your veins. Today was the day you scouted for suitable husbands, Maria had spent the entire night pulling together every eligible man that you could yet and you were to spend the day shifting through the profiles like you were online shopping. Not attempting to find the man you were going to spend the rest of your life with.

Once you were dressed there was a strong knock on the door of your suite, which opened to reveal Phil. You smiled warmly at him as he held the door open for you, “Your Highness, everyone’s ready and waiting for you in the home theater.” 

“The theater?” You asked befuddled as to why everyone would be in the theater - you weren’t going to be able to find a husband watching films. 

 “Maria made a slideshow of your potential suitors,” Phil said amused, a crooked smile donning his face. 

You stared at him in shock before a breathless laugh escaped you, “Of course she did.” 

“It was a good hit by the way,” Phil muttered as you both walked to the theater, a small, proud smile on his face that had a smirk cast on your lips. 

Everyone was indeed waiting for you in the home theater, your Grandmother sitting on the second row, Maria by her side as always and Phil filled the empty seat on the other side of her. Nat and Wanda lounged in the chairs at the very front, an empty space reserved for you in between them both. This may have not been a movie marathon but that didn’t mean Nat and Wanda weren’t going to treat it like one; Wanda munched on Doritos huddled under her blanket for comfort whilst Nat had on leg hanging over the arm of her chair whilst she threw popcorn into the air before catching it in her mouth. They were the picture of laid-back and you chuckled at them as you took your seat, stealing some of Nat’s popcorn from the bowl. 

The lights dimmed as the screen lit up, the first suitor taking up the screen. 

**Lord Stephen Strange**

“No, no far too old,” Your Grandmothers voice piped up from the back, disapproval evident in her voice and the three of you agreed from the front row. Maria clicked to the next one. 

**Lord Franklin Richards**

“Too Young!” You exclaimed at the picture of the boy filling the screen, everyone humming in agreeance. 

**Prince Thor Odinson**

“Oh my god, Yes! I will 100% accept!” You mouth dropped at the sight of the godly man on the screen. Maria laughed at your excitement before completely ruining it, “Prince Thor isn’t eligible, he’s in line for his own thrown.” 

“If he isn’t eligible then why is he in these pictures?” Phil asked confused.

“I just like to look at him,” Maria sighed.

“Me too,” your Grandmother agreed, a cheeky lilt to her tone. 

The next few options flew by, all completely unacceptable to you and your Grandmother. 

**Viscount Wilson Frisk**

“Been arrested far too many times,” Phil’s fatherly concern shone through, he would not see you be married to a criminal. 

**Duke Peter Parker**

“He seems nice?” You asked, wanting to hear what was possibly wrong with him, looking over his hobbies of dancing and photography and seeing no immediate flaws.

“Yes, his boyfriend Wade thinks so too,” Phil’s dry voice cut through everyone’s chatting of Parker as a respectable husband. 

Wanda, Nat and yourself all raised a hand in the air, simultaneously chanting “Right on!” 

“Well put him and his boyfriend on all invitations, he’s a marvelous dancer,” Your Grandmother chimed in, “None of these are right, Y/N needs a man who will support her but not try and overpower her, who will love the people. Someone who-” 

“Someone like that?” You cut in, pointing up at the screen as the man and his profile came up.

**Duke Clinton Francis Barton**

Everyone raised their eyebrows as they went over his profile, hobbies were archery and walking his dog Lucky, no previous arrests, was well-known for his sweet nature. He seemed a suitable choice. 

“Duke Clint Barton, what a wonderful choice, I don’t know why I didn’t think of him earlier,” Your Grandmother declared, her, Maria and Phil all leaving to make arrangements to have Lord Barton brought to the palace. 

You still stared up at the screen as they left, their voices being muted out as he looked up at your prospective husband. 

A deep sigh left you as realized what was happening, Wanda’s hand resting on your shoulder in comfort, “Are you sure about this Y/N?” 

You nodded, blinking away the tears forming in your eyes as the impact of your choice hit you. You had just chosen a husband, a man that would be with you always. That you would have children with. And you hadn’t even met him. Of course you could always say no after meeting him but you only had a month to find a husband, and you knew you weren’t going to find a better match than Clint. 

Even if you never love him, you could see yourself growing fond of him. That was the only luxury you could afford yourself now. 

“Hey look on the bright-side,” Nat’s cheery voice proclaimed, “At least he’s cute!” 

Wanda giggled at her and you offered her a humored smile. It just never reached your eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next week consisted of you avoiding Bucky like the plague, for the first few days you stayed holed up in your room only seeing Nat, Wanda and your Grandmother when they came by, not wanting to risk running in to him now that he lived in the palace with you. Then you released you were hiding in your own home and felt stupid and angry; at yourself and him.

_Why the hell should I feel bad? He’s the one that lied, the one that’s trying to steal what’s rightfully mine, he should be the one walking on egg shells not me._

You started to re-join life at the palace, spending the days learning all that you could of ruling and diplomacy from your Grandmother, remembering your purpose and you ambition to succeed as a Queen. You’d spent enough time sulking about Bucky, you were going to focus all you time on preparing for the thrown now. That and finding a suitable husband, Duke Clinton had agreed to meet with you for formal introductions the coming Saturday and you were slightly thrilled at the prospect. Just not for the reasons you wanted to be, this wasn’t about finding love it was about securing a throne. The reality that you may never actually love Clinton was haunting and you forever pictured the fairy-tale marriage that your parents had, that you had wanted for yourself, falling further from you grasp the closer to got to meeting him. You pushed these thoughts down, forcing yourself to come to peace with the choice you made. You would become Queen, no matter who tried to stop you.

Of course, Clinton’s arrival wasn’t the only think happening on Saturday. No, of course your grandmother deemed it the perfect time to throw Bucky a welcoming party – an opportunity for him to formally meet with all the palace staff, friends of the crown and members of Parliament. When you asked her why she would want to help him she only responded that it was what a gracious host would do, make him feel at home and introduce him to what will become very familiar faces.

_Her manners will be the actual death of me._

When you questioned her further, begging her not to go through with it she told you her true motives: “Darling, a party is the perfect environment for you and Duke Clinton to get acquainted, it’ll be relaxed and you can have some liquid courage to calm your nerves. Plus, with all the attention on James or Bucky or whatever the hell he wants to call himself, you can actually be left alone with Clinton.” 

You stared at your Grandmother in shock, she was a genius. A sly, brilliant, genius. 

“Grandma, that’s inspired,” You stated, mouth slightly open in shock as you stared at her across her desk with wide eyes. 

Your Grandmother only raised her head slightly from the work on her desk, eyes peering over the rim of her glasses as she raised an eyebrow at you, “I’m more than aware darling, now shouldn’t you be preparing for Clinton’s arrival tomorrow?” 

Translation: Make sure you’re dressed to kill. 

You became nervous, you needed to impress Clinton - you needed to marry. It wasn’t an option for you anymore. You pushed the heart ache you felt at never being able to really choose your partner, sure Clinton seemed nice enough, but there’s only so much you can learn from a character profile and you would only have so much time before the both of you would have to decide.

You pushed these thoughts to the back of your mind, focusing more on the prospect of a future with a man you could potentially someday love, if you gave it time. Maybe. 

Shaking your head, you pulled out your phone sending a quick text to Nat and Wanda asking them to meet you in your room, your phone buzzed in response the both telling you they were on their way. They arrived shortly after you and you dragged them straight into your dressing room, a thing of beauty itself. The spiral staircase lead down to a vast room of opulent décor and even more elegant clothing. There were racks of beautiful clothes all neatly hanging up, ranging from beautiful ballgowns to elegant yet casual formalwear, you even had your favourite jeans and t-shirts hanging up (though it did look out of place having a well-worn Star Wars t-shirt amongst all your more finer clothes.) Lining one of the walls were your multitude of shoes, more than you’d ever seen in any store, and there was an enormous cabinet with a selection of your tiaras and your jewellery on display – the sparkle of diamonds catching in the lights. In the very centre of the room there was a large white leather pouf which Wanda and Nat were currently perched on as you mused through your options.

“I have to look perfect ok, I need to make a good impression!” You panicked, pulling out numerous dresses and draping them against your form before deeming them completely unacceptable.

“Since when do you care about how men think you look?” Nat asked with a raised brow, voice full of scepticism.

“Since I need to get married in less than a month Nat! There’s no time to get to know him, I just need to impress him enough so he agrees and find out if he’s nice enough to spend the rest of my life with without wanting to kill him,” You said as if it was the simplest thing in the world as your rummaged for more clothes, missing the worried glances Nat and Wanda shared at your statement.

“Y/N, you look lovely in everything, I don’t know why your so stressed out – any one of these dresses are superb,” Wanda, ever the voice of reason, tried to soothe you. However, you were not in the mood for reason.

You turned to them, giving them a ‘you have got to be kidding me look’ before Nat let out an exaggerated sigh and jumped up from her seat, joining you to rummage through your options. You crossed numerous ones before your hand ran through the burgundy chiffon of the dress you wore for your birthday before quickly pushing it aside, not wanting to bring back memories of that night. Your attention was drawn to Nat as she pulled out a dress you had yet to examine, “What about this?”

She pulled out a beautiful flowing dress and held it against your body, you turned around to look in the mirror and smiled at your reflection.

“Perfect.”

You woke the next morning, butterflies fluttering in your stomach as the reality sank in. You were meeting your (maybe) future husband. You spent the day with Nat and Wanda trying to calm your nerves and ignore how your heart ached at the idea of an arranged marriage.

The time to get ready came and you put the finishing touches to your look, your handmaidens fixing the skirts of your dress as another clasped your necklace around out neck. You thanked them and left to head down to the ball, clasping your hands together in nerves as you walked into the ball room once again. Everyone bowed upon your entrance and you returned with a small incline of your head, smiling as you walked further into the dazzling room. You found Nat and Wanda and they stared at you with open jaws as you walked towards them.

“You look fucking amazing,” Nat breathed out, Wanda jabbing her with her elbow at her use of language, looking around to make sure no one heard.

“You do look beautiful Y/N,” Wanda added after receiving an infamous Romanoff death glare.

“Thanks guys but I’m still going to need a couple of glasses of champagne before I do this.”

The girls grabbed you a flute of a passing tray and you brought the liquid to your lips, sipping delicately and the bubbling drink. Everyone’s attention moved to your Grandmother when she made her entrance, everyone in the falling into deep bows and curtseys. Your jaw clenched when you saw Bucky beside her, following her as she introduced him to numerous people of importance. Your eyes trailed over his figure as his attention was diverted and you mentally cursed him for looking _so_ good. His suit hugged his form perfectly, the material stretching over his bulging arms whenever he moved, his hair was slicked back into a quiff and you had the sudden desire to run your hands through the soft strands.

_Or tug on them as he fucks me against a wall – No, no, no! None of that, he’s the enemy; focus Y/N, focus!_

Shaking your head of your seriously derailing thoughts, you chugged the rest of your glass in the most un-lady like fashion. You noticed your Grandmother and Bucky coming towards you and you inwardly cursed, turning to hand Nat your empty glass and nodding your head in goodbye as they both departed with sympathetic smiles.

“Y/N, you remember Lord James of course,” If you couldn’t hear the warning tone in your Grandmother’s voice telling you to behave you could most certainly feel it in her stare.

“Of course, Lord James it’s a pleasure to see you again,” You lied through your teeth, disappointed that it was only a partial lie, giving your voice a sickly-sweet tone to cover the bite you felt.

Bucky took your hand in his, thumb brushing over the skin on the back of your hand as he brought it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss there. His blazing blue eyes locked on yours and you fidgeted when his deep velvety voice reached your ears; “The pleasure is all mine Princess. And please, call me Bucky.”

“Bucky?” You nearly chocked on the name.

“My full name is James Buchanan Barnes, everyone I’m close to calls me Bucky,” His eyes roamed over your body and your heart beat increased as his eyes trailed over you taking in the elegant details of your dress; starting at the bustier and down to the flowing skirts of the dress.

The black floral lace details over the muted dusty pink making an enticing combination that made you look sinfully sweet and the glistening diamond choker around your neck drew attention to your slender neck. The way Bucky was undressing you with his eyes meant you knew your dressing attempt had succeed, just for the wrong person. By the way your thighs clenched with arousal, you weren’t so sure your body knew it was the wrong person.

You swallowed thickly, willing away your arousal and anger at his words: “Of course, I hope you enjoy your evening _Bucky_.”

He gave you a departing smirk before he and your Grandmother moved on, and Nat and Wanda came straight back to your side, handing you a fresh glass of champagne and giving you worried glances. You gave them both a tight-lipped smile and shook your head, a silent plea to not talk about it and just move on. The three of you fell into a happier mood, drinking and laughing to the point where you felt far more relaxed, forgetting about Bucky and the eminent arrival of Duke Clinton.

That was until you felt a tap on your shoulder, turning to see Phil with what was unmistakeably Clinton behind him. _Well, at least he looks as good as his picture, that’s always a good start._

You thanked yourself for the liquid courage running through your veins for the earlier nerves failed to return. Phil stepped to the side, gesturing to the man beside him as he formally introduced you, “Your highness, this is Duke Clinton Francis Barton, I’ll leave you to make yourself acquainted.” Phil left with Nat and Wanda trailing after him, turning behind Clintons back to give you a reassuring thumbs up.

“Your highness,” Clint bowed, taking your hand and pressing a chaste kiss to it. You hated yourself for automatically comparing it to Bucky. You hated yourself even more because you preferred Bucky. It wasn’t that Clinton was bad; he had a lovely voice it just didn’t have Bucky’s velvet undertone and when he kissed your hand you didn’t feel the undeniable sparks you felt when Bucky did.

_Stop. Thinking. About. Him._

“Please, call me Y/N,” You wanted to rid of formalities quickly, time not on your side and you wanted to get to know who he was underneath the courtesies of royalty.  

“Then I must insist you call me Clint,” He replied with a roguish smile and offered you his arm which you happily accepted.

You spend most of the night with Clint, learning as much as you could about each other; he was funny that was for sure, you found yourself genuinely laughing at his stories. _Well at least there’s something I won’t have to fake._ You learnt about his family, he was orphaned like you but had a brother and had adopted a dog – Lucky – who you were gushing over when he took at his phone to show you photos off. You found him to be a kind, sweet, gentleman and were pleasantly surprised by him. Of course, much of your past was common knowledge, but you shared your likes and dislikes with him, finding that you both had some major shared interests.

Spending the whole night with Clint, he had your complete attention, that was until you caught the eye of Bucky from across the room. He was watching you like a hawk as his arm was wrapped around the waist of a gorgeous girl who was murmuring something in his ear, and from the sly smirk on his face you could only guess it was rated R. His eyes never left yours as his lips sought hers out, locking in a passionate kiss that was bordering on pornographic with how vulgar it was. When he finally closed his eyes, and gave the girl in front of him his full attention, the spell was broke and you were finally able to return to Clint.

You panicked when you saw his concerned expression, worried he had figured out _something_ – you weren’t sure what but it was something – was going on between you and Bucky. His hand grasped yours in a reassuring gesture and he asked if you wanted to go outside for some fresh air, his eyes shun with genuine concern and you had to blink away the tears forming in your eyes as you nodded your head.

Walking to the balcony, you wrapped your arms around you as the cold air caused your skin to break out in goose bumps as a shiver ran down your back. You nearly jumped when you felt Clint place his jacket around your shoulders but before you could protest he put his hands up in a surrender motion saying he insisted you have it.

You smiled in gratitude and moved to sit on the bench overlooking the garden, Clint following you. Clint released a heavy sign before he spoke, choosing his words carefully: “So, if you don’t mind me asking, who’s the guy? I don’t mean to pry, it just seems as though your upset and I wanted to know if I could help.”

You let out a humourless laugh, shaking your head as you wondered if you should tell him. It was a crazy idea, you were trying to marry the man and you were debating telling him about another guy you can’t seem to shake. But that’s when you released, _you were trying to marry the guy_. He was smart enough to pick up on it ( _or where you that obvious?_ ) he deserved to know what he was getting into. And so, you told him. Everything.

You told him about the law surrounding princesses and how they needed to be married, about how parliament had given you a timeframe of 30 days to marry or forfeit the throne, about meeting Bucky at your birthday party and then about ‘Lord James’ and how that was the man you were having a staring contest with across the room. When you finished, you felt as though a weight was lifted off your shoulders and you looked nervously over to Clint, hoping you hadn’t completely freaked him out.

Clint sat staring at you with a slack jaw, blinking a few times to regain composition before whispering ‘wow’ under his breath, “That… sucks,” He chuckled, disbelief evident in his tone, “I mean first of all what’s up with the sexist treatment here, you’d be a great Queen without a husband and secondly, do you want me to kick that James’ ass because he’s got a lot of nerve treating you like that.”

You couldn’t stop the laugh that burst from your mouth, you couldn’t stop the few tears rolling down your cheeks either. Clint’s thumb came up to delicately wipe away the tears before pulling you into his arms, it was a warm gesture but it wasn’t _home._  

“So, that’s why you want an arranged marriage huh? So you can keep your thrown?”

“Yeah pretty much, what about you? Wouldn’t you rather fall in love, have a choice?” You questioned, wanting to know his own reasons for agreeing to this.

“Honestly, my brother – Barney – he’s going down a dark path, I want to be able to provide a better life for him – plus if I don’t marry into a larger family somewhere that House of Hydra is threatening to take everything we have, after mum and dad passed we didn’t have a lot to protect us and Hydra is taking down most of the smaller houses for their own gain, they already took 3 houses down in the south of the country.”

Your eyebrows creased in confusion, Hydra were buying out the smaller noble houses? Why? They had enough land what were they gaining from such small gains? You pushed those thoughts to the back of your mind, making a note to bring it up with your Grandmother when you next saw her. Instead you focused on the fact that Clint needed this marriage as much as you did and it brought you some semblance of tranquillity to know you were both in the same boat.

“Does this mean you’d consider going through with the marriage?” You asked timidly, refusing to get your hopes up until you knew for sure.

“Listen Y/N, I’m not going to lie to you and say it was love at first sight – this isn’t our reality. But I really think we could be great friends, and honestly with the situation we’re in, it’s probably the best either of us can hope for. So, if it’s what you want, I agree to marry you.”

Relief washed over you, you were going to keep your crown and Clint wasn’t a bad guy. He was right, you could see yourself being good friends with him and this really was the best possible outcome you could have hoped for. You buried your face in Clint’s chest, his arms wrapping around you as he rested his head on-top of yours.

“Thank God,” You murmured into his crisp white shirt, the rumble of his laughing making your head bounce on his chest.

“Don’t worry Y/N, we’re in this together.”

To any on-lookers such a scene would seem so intimate, and that’s exactly how it looked to Bucky who was standing in the doorway leading to the balcony, his jaw clenching and eyes narrowing at the sight in front of him.

* * *

After the party had died down, and most of the guests – yourself and the Queen – included had returned to their rooms or returned home. Bucky was walking with Lord Pierce through the empty corridors to the palace entrance when Pierce stopped him, looking around to make sure they were truly alone before leaning in close to Bucky.

“The princess had found a fiancé but we can still win this if we act smart. She can’t possibly be happy with the idea of an arranged marriage, not with how infamous her parents love for each other was, all we have to do is convince her to break off the marriage.”

“How?” Bucky responded gruffly, wearily eyeing Pierce.

“Use whatever you have to do to woo her, romance her, make her believe that you love her and then once she forfeits the throne it’ll all be over,” Pierce stated coldly. Bucky paused, looking torn, wanting to speak against it but knowing it was a bad idea.

Pierce sensed his hesitation and moved even closer to the man. Even though Bucky was taller and built like an Adonis; Pierce’s cold, hardened stare had him shrivelling away, “That’s not going to be a problem for you, is it?” His voice was calm but Bucky could hear the menacing undertone and a shiver ran down his back at the sound.

“No sir.”

“Good.”


	6. Chapter 6

Your engagement to Clint was announced a few days later and you were expected to make a public appearance in front of your people, the palace yards filled with crowds waving flags and declaring their love for the crown. You felt so deceitful, sure you were marrying Clint but you didn’t love him and he didn’t love you. It was purely a marriage of convenience. Necessity on both parts; you needed Clint as much as he needed you.  You at least found some comfort in that, and Clint was fast becoming a great friend to you. So here you both stood, the ornate double doors waiting to be opened before you’d make your first appearance together, Clint murmuring quips to you about the staff fluttering around you as you tried to stifle your giggles.

The cheering of the crowd grew louder as the doors opened and you both steeped out to greet them, sharing smiles and waving to your public as the royal engagement was officially announced to the world. You said a few words; thanking your people for their support and encouragement over the years and promising to do everything possible for them as their Queen, Clint declaring how happy he was to be marrying such an honourable and beautiful woman as the bright lights flashed from cameras and reporters recorded the historic moment.

You and Clint both let out a sigh of relief when the doors closed behind you and you were once again cut off from the crowd outside. Turning to each other, you couldn’t stop the giggles from erupting from your throat, Clint joining you in your mirth as a sense of ease washed over you both, the pair of you unaware of the audience you had. Bucky stood around the corner from you listening to you laugh with Clint as a frown pulled at his brow, a dull feeling growing in the pit of his stomach he couldn’t quit identify but knew he didn’t like. He pushed those thoughts aside and focused again on you and Clint, trying to find out as much as he could for his assignment - how deep these ‘feelings’ for each other truly ran.

“Think they bought it?” Clint asked after the laughter died down. Bucky perked up at this, leaning closer towards you to better hear the conversation.

You shrugged in response, “Does it matter? We’re getting married, it’s official now and no one can stop it.”

Bucky’s eyes widened at what he heard; there were no feelings on either part, this was more a business contract than it was a relationship. This was something he could very much use. But the thought only caused the sinking feeling in his stomach to grow and he left his hiding place to figure out his next move. Regardless of these foreign feelings racking his body, Bucky had been given his orders and he knew what it meant to disobey them - a cold shiver running down his spine at thought.

Clint left shortly after the announcement, having to return home to see to his brother and other matters but promised to call you when he had the chance. Even though you were nowhere near in love with Clint, you were extremely grateful for having him in your life. He understood exactly what you were going through and was sharing this completely bizarre experience with you: not only that but he was making it a hell of a lot easier.

You honestly wished Clint was staying, you’d then have some company for the ambassadors dinner later on and that promised to be a tedious task in itself, if Clint was there you would bound to have a laugh at least. You went about the rest of your day; attending your ‘Queen lessons’ from your Grandmother, seeing to your duties, meeting with various people of various importance that all had to be seen to but one thing you hadn’t accounted for kept making itself known – Bucky. Whenever you were trying to do something Bucky was there: walking down the halls and he’d suddenly be strolling beside you, reading up on Genovia’s trade agreement and Bucky would plop down in the seat beside you, whenever you left a room Bucky would be relaxing on the wall beside the door waiting and that wasn’t the only thing. No, not only had Bucky decided to become your shadow but he decided he wanted to flirt. Constantly.

His velvet voice hadn’t left your ears all day, murmuring sweet words and compliments to you whenever he could and honestly you hated the fact that they made your heart beat a little faster in your chest and your palms become clammy. But you weren’t an idiot and you knew exactly what his game was – he was trying to get you to fall for him so you wouldn’t marry Clint, securing himself the throne.

_Never gonna happen pal_.

You couldn’t deny the attraction you had to Bucky, there was no point, you’d already indulged in it once and to deny it now would be just lying to yourself. Nevertheless, your sense of duty to your people and your family did and would always outweigh any attraction - any potential feelings you had – and you would always choose the throne. It was the way it had to be. You would always put the responsibility you had to your people over any personal feelings, it was what you were born to do, to bare the cross that others would look on with wonder, completely unaware of the sacrifices you make.

Shaking your head, you left Bucky once again as he tried to strike up conversation with you, shooting you a dazzling smile that you refused to belief had any effect on you even though you could feel your knees get slightly weaker at the sight. You simply arched an eyebrow at him before walking away without a word, leaving him in the hallway as you made your way towards your suite.

You had far more important things to concern yourself with than James Buchanan Barnes’ incessant attempts at flirting. Like the fact that in two hours one of the most important dinners of the year was about to take place; the dinner for the ambassador of Latveria, one of the most important neighbouring countries. The King, Victor Von Doom, was notably one of the harder royals to strike negotiations with and this was why there was such importance whenever the ambassador and a few select others of nobility came over to run through the agreements. This was why your grandmother always arranged dinners for their visits, she said it created an element of ease whilst still being able to discuss business – that women was tactful and you could only hope to be half the Queen she was.

As you were getting ready, the pressure of the significance of the night was beginning to dawn on you, this would be the first time you would be taking an active role in leading the discussions and although you had been gathering every vital piece of information out there regarding Latveria’s trade deals with you and other countries, you knew how vital this meeting was and you didn’t want to screw it up.

You chose a simple dress, nothing to ostentatious for the dinner, the soft black material hugging your curves and flowing gracefully to the floor as the bardot neckline accentuated your neck and collar bones creating the perfect image of sophistication. This was about business first and foremost and you had to give that impression. Once you were pleased with your appearance you checked the time and dismissed your handmaids, thanking them for their efforts, and made your way down to the banquet hall.

The room was glistening under the lights of the chandeliers, the gold details on the walls catching under the low light and casting a warm glow around the room, the long table filling the room stretched from one end to the other and everyone stood from their seats as you entered. You smiled gracefully at the people you passed as you were lead to your seat, the only two unoccupied chairs being yours and your Grandmothers. You faltered slightly as you realised that you would be sat next to Bucky but quickly corrected yourself, the smile returning to your face as you continued towards your seat, you knew that to cause any scene between you and Bucky tonight could have serious consequences for you and more importantly Genovia.  You were just going to have to bury ever feeling that reared its ugly head when you were around him and put on the façade of sophistication and cheerfulness.

Every person in the room remained standing as the Majordomo announced the arrival of the Queen, heads gently bowing as your grandmother made her way across the room to take her place next to you, the ambassador and their advisers standing across the table from you.

“Welcome Ambassador Boris, I hope you have enjoyed your stay with us and that tonight see’s the continuation of our long-honoured deal. I’m sure you know my Granddaughter Princess Y/N-” Your Grandmother gestured to you at which the company across from you bowed “- She will be joining us for these negotiations.”

Neither you nor your Grandmother missed the scoff that erupted from one of the ambassador’s advisers at that announcement but you both persevered, unwilling to be affected by such a trivial interruption. Surprisingly, it didn’t go unnoticed by Bucky either and his head quickly snapped to glare the source of such disrespect, eye’s fixated on the small, pudgy man who had a sour expression seared onto his face. He was obviously unimpressed with you and that caused Bucky’s blood to boil, a feeling that shocked him to his core.

Feeling a slight tension suddenly fall upon both sides of the table you decided to intervene before it could escalate any further, “Gentlemen, we are honoured to receive you – come, let’s not waste any more time, please sit.”

As everyone took their seats around the table, the food was brought out and the mild tension from before evaporated, although you felt slightly proud of your small victory nerves still shot through your body, your heart pounding in your ears. You made small talk with everyone around you, trying to mentally prepare yourself for the inevitable negotiations. You even spoke to Bucky properly for the first time since his arrival, you really had no choice in the matter, you didn’t want any reason for the ambassador to have any reason to pull away from the deal – even if it was something as insignificant as you giving Bucky the cold shoulder.  

He shot you charming smiles as you spoke and you tried to convince yourself that your still rapidly beating heart was only caused by nerves, that the butterfly’s in your stomach had nothing to do with Bucky or his charm. You tried to keep an air of confidence about you, if anything to stop Bucky mistaking your nerves for a sign that his attempts at flirting were working but as you drew in a shuddering breath Bucky ceased speaking and you knew you had been caught.

What you didn’t expect was the concerned look on Bucky’s face, his eyebrows creased together as his eyes roamed your face, picking up on all the small indicators of your nerves; the way your eyes kept quickly darting to the ambassador, the slight tremble in your hands, the uneven way you breathed. He saw it all. He leaned forward, gently taking your hand in his and circling his thumb over the back to try and calm you down as he murmured into your ear, “Trust me princess, you’ll be fine.”

Your eyes widened, mouth falling open slightly but unable to form any response as you sat there, staring at the reassuring smile on his face. _What the hell is he up to?_ Before you had a chance to process Bucky’s complete change in attitude you were brought into the discussion by your Grandmother with the ambassador, it was time to put everything you had leaned into action, nerves or not.

At first you faltered, stumbling on your words to your mortification and mixing two different trade legislations together, a mistake you weren’t sure you would recover from after the distaining looks you received from across the table. You felt your cheeks burn with embarrassment as you sat back from the table, letting your Grandmother smoothly cut in and take charge of the conversation as you tried to recover, your heart beating wildly in your chest. You flinched as your felt your fingers being intertwined with another hand, Bucky squeezing your hand reassuringly as you snapped your head up to look at him. He shot you a comforting smile and you hated how right this all felt, how much it helped to rein in your anxiousness but you couldn’t complain - not really - not when it gave you the courage to turn back to the discussion at hand.

Two hours later and it was over. You’d done it. You’d actually gone and done it. It was a roaring success, not only had you managed to secure the deal you’d actually managed to impress the ambassador so much with everything from your knowledge to your charm that you had succeeded in gaining a better deal for Genovia. Bucky’s hand slipped from yours half-way through the talks but he spent the whole time watching you, completely enamoured by you; the way you spoke, the passion you had for Genovia, the way you gestured with your hands – he knew he was treading a dangerous path but he just couldn’t stop himself. You were too much to be able to resist. The smile you had was threatening to split the skin of your cheeks but you couldn’t care less. You had successfully negotiated your first trade deal and you were ecstatic but in the back of your mind you knew you had to thank Bucky for calming you down, if it wasn’t for that you weren’t sure you would have had the confidence to go back.

You pushed that though aside, you could talk to him about it later, right now you wanted nothing more than to bask in your unbelievable achievement. You flittered around the room, everyone having moved to the drawing room, drinks being served to everyone as people broke off into smaller groups chatting amongst themselves. You spent most of your time with the ambassador, who wasted no time in telling you how impressed he was with you and how he looked forward to further meetings with you, the smile you had was a permanent feature on your face as you basked in his praise. Not even the disdainful looks from the apparently annoyed advisor could diminish the sparkle in your eyes and the spring in your step – you were proud of what you achieved and you were down right going to enjoy it.

Bucky kept a watchful eye on you the whole night, you could feel his eyes on you even when he was on the other side of the room and you had no idea why that made your cheeks burn. Or you did, but you in no way whatsoever wanted to acknowledge that nagging thought. Unbeknownst to you, Bucky’s gaze also stayed on the disgruntled advisor who scoffed at you during the dinner, there was something in the way that he looked at you that Bucky simply didn’t like and the intensity of his glare towards you made Bucky uneasy to say the least. Bucky was on high alert the whole evening, some sort of instinct taking over to the point he didn’t even realise it.  

The night went on and you remained unaware of the attention of the resentful advisor, too busy enjoying the easy conversations that now flowed throughout the room now that the business portion of the night was over. It wasn’t until you left the present company, walking down the empty corridor to head towards the gardens for some air, that you noticed it. The light of the moon bleeding through the windows was the only source of light and normally you would have found such a sight beautiful but you were to distracted by the fact that you were being followed. As someone who lived their whole life under the watchful eyes of security, press, and the public you had keen senses for when you were being followed and right now the hairs standing on the back of your neck gave you all the indication you needed to know you weren’t alone.  

You turned exasperated, expecting to find Phil the ever-constant worrier keeping close check on you as per usual - only it wasn’t Phil. Stubby hands gripped your wrist, pushing you back against the wall with a harsh thud as you stared stunned at the advisor who scoffed at you the whole night, Karadick you were sure was his name, before your face morphed into one of outrage. _Who the hell did he think he was?_

“Release me at once!” You voice was unwavering and eerily calm; you were in no mood for whatever he was trying to achieve.

His grip on your wrists tightened as you held you against the wall and you squirmed against him uncomfortably; “Shut up!” He snarled, face millimetres away from yours, his putrid breath violating your senses, “They expect _you_ to be the next ruler, the one _we_ have to put up with? _Pathetic_. This is no place for delicate little princesses who fall at the first hurdle, we’ve been tolerating your fucking Grandmother but I refuse to have my people be subject to _you_.”

At this point your shock had melted away and nothing but rage coursed through you, whoever this man was, whatever title he held, you were sure as hell not going to stand for this. You winced as his hand tightened around your wrist before your face contorted into a frown, shooting your assailant a deadly glare. Refusing to back down, you inched your face closer to his, much to his surprise before you growled lowly at him “Let. Me. Go.”

Karadick sneered at you, not for a moment taking you seriously, “This is no place for a woman, we need a level-headed leader to do business with, someone of substance – not some stupid giggly girl who has no real idea what she’s doing. I refuse to let Latveria suffer through you as we have your Grandmother – Queens are only meant to serve Kings, not rule a bloody country!”

Before you could open your mouth to respond, Karadick was violently pushed away from you with a shout and Bucky stood there seething with fury, “Keep your fucking hands off her!”

You were staggered. You’d never seen Bucky like this and honestly it was a sight to behold; his teeth were clenched together, the veins in his neck protruding out of the skin, his face flushed red as his eyes dilated near black with wrath. Staring at Bucky’s intimidating from as he stalked closer to Karadick, the strut in his walk and the way his broad shoulders swayed with every step he took, you nearly forgot you own anger. _Nearly_.

Karadick took no notice of Bucky’s warning and turned to you once more: “I see you need your lap dog to fight for you, _your highness,_ ” His voice dripping with malice, only serving to enrage you further. “How on God’s earth would you expect to defend a country – you can’t even defend yourself. Genovia deserves better and Latveria will not settle for _this_ -” His arms shot out to gesture at you, his face a picture of disgust “- This sorry excuse for royalty!”

Bucky rushed forward with a roar, arms flying as he shoved Karadick further away from you, the two of them entering what was fast becoming a fight. Insults and fists went flying between the two, the sound of running feet against the marble floor and Phil calling out your name registered somewhere in the back of your mind but you were too focused on what was happening in front of you to pay it much attention. The sickening sound of bone breaking echoed in the hallway brought you out of your haze as Bucky fell to the ground, one hand cupping his nose as blood trickled down his lips.

You felt Phil come to a halt beside you but before he could move you were reacting like you were on autopilot, your body moving without letting your mind have any say; marching over to Karadick as the muscles in your arms trembled with the anger flowing through you, your fist drawing back before hitting him square in the jaw, watching with satisfaction as he fell to his knees before you, looking up at you with pure bewilderment as blood pooled from the cut on his lip.

“Is that _defensive_ enough for you?” You spat, snarling at the man as he knelt before you, “Phil, get him out of here and make sure he doesn’t come back.”

Phil hoisted him off the ground, dragging him away on his unsteady legs to God-knows where, it was really none of your concern so long as he never came back to the palace. Turning, you made your way over to Bucky who was still on the ground, staring at you with wide eyes at what he had just witnessed. Kneeling beside him, you gently moved his hand away from his face to assess the damage, wincing as you saw the drops of red gush from his nose. Looking up you met his piercing blue eyes locked on you, feeling a twinge of guilt run through you – he’d done this for you after all – only serving to complicate this whole situation more.

_Jesus Christ, first he seduces me, then he acts like a royal dick trying to steal my crown and now – now he’s here helping me deal with ambassadors and taking hits for me. What the hell does this guy want?_

With a sigh, you pushed those racing thoughts aside knowing they’d have to be answered later rather than sooner, standing up and helping him up with you; “Come on, let’s get you some ice for that nose.”


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky watched shocked as you laced your fingers through his, pulling him up from the floor and leading him down the hall towards the kitchen to fetch some ice for his nose before it began to bruise, blood already dripping down his face and staining his crisp white shirt.

You walked along side each other in silence, your eyes locked ahead of you and your head held high even though you were practically shaking with adrenaline. Bucky kept stealing glances at you, trying to decipher what exactly was going through your head right now and why you were helping him but his thoughts became side tracked, mesmerised by the way the moonlight breaking through the glass in the otherwise darkened hall cascaded over you. Your face completely bathed in the white light and casting an ethereal glow around you, Bucky couldn’t help comparing you to an angel, blessing every person you touched and every patch of ground you stepped on.

He knew how dangerous these thoughts were, he had a job to do that needed his complete focus and any growing attachments to you would jeopardise everything, but an increasing part of him wanted nothing more than embrace these unknown feelings and run with them. Pushing his traitorous thoughts down, he struggled to find any coherent words to express his gratitude; he struggled to find any words full stop.

Your mind was just as panicked as Bucky’s was, trying to figure out why the hell he had decided to defend you like that: Karadick was vehemently expressing his desire for Bucky to become King so why the hell did he attack him _for you_? Bucky had only been living in the palace for a few days and yet he’d already managed to completely uproot everything you thought you knew, leaving you as little more than a confused and scared Princess, uncertain of her future and the future of her country.

Leading Bucky to the table in the centre of the room, you moved towards the fridge, collecting ice from the dispenser in a kitchen towel as a make-do cold pack. You sat opposite Bucky, your legs between his spread ones as you leant forward to gently press the ice against his injured nose, trying to ignore how close the two of you were. In fact, you two hadn’t been this close since your birthday and that thought stirred a sense of disappointment in you that you desperately tried to ignore.

Hissing through clenched teeth at the feeling of the ice against his nose, Bucky clenched his eyes shut in pain and you couldn’t help but wince at the thought, mumbling an apology to him as you tried to ease the pressure without him losing the cold to stop the swelling.

“It’s alright Princess,” Bucky breathed out, eyes fluttering open and landing on your face as he gave you a weak smile. You had to stifle a gasp at the sight of his eyes, you’d forgotten how steely they really were and watching as his pupils dilated as they adjusted to the light you noticed the different strands of blue that made up his eyes.

You ducked your head at the nickname, you knew it was your title, you tried to reason with yourself that it was _just_ your title but the way it rolled off Bucky’s tongue made it sound like so much more. You furrowed your eyebrows, a blush tinting your cheeks as you questioned if there would ever come a day when James Barnes would no longer have such an effect on you.

Biting down on his lip, Bucky struggled to find any way to start a conversation with you, determined to hear you speak, missing the sound of your voice saying his name. How could he want something so bad, be addicted so severely to something he had only had the pleasure of a handful of times?

“The kitchen is smaller than I was expecting, how does everything get cooked in here for the whole palace?” Bucky kicked himself for the words that escaped him, internally rolling his eyes at his foolishness.

_The Kitchen is small? Jesus Christ Barnes, get a grip._

Bucky’s head snapped up to yours at the small giggle you emitted, the smile on your face small and teasing but it was _there_ and it was because of him and Bucky felt his heart squeeze at the realisation.

“It’s more of our personal kitchen, the main kitchen that the staff use for meals is closer to the dining hall, this is more for if we want to cook for ourselves or if we want to eat in a smaller setting,– we don’t have the dining hall set for every meal you know,” You arched a brow at him, the teasing lilt to your tone causing a cheek-splitting grin to spread across his face, one that he instantly regretted as a sharp sting jolted through his nose at the movement.

Your smile melted away when you saw his grimace, concern automatically flooding you, “Are you ok?”

Bucky chuckled at your question, shaking his head in disbelief that you actually cared. And yet he knew you did, this wasn’t for show, there was no one else around the both of you, but you still cared and he didn’t know what to do with that.

“Yeah Princess, I’m fine - it’ll heal. How are you? I don’t know why that guy things he can speak to you like that but I hope your security guy taught him some damn manners,” Bucky’s eyes darkened as he recalled what Karadick had said to you, how he had treated you, his fist clenching where it rested on the table and you could tell by the far-off gaze he had that Bucky had lost himself to the memory.

What you couldn’t figure out is why he cared.

“Phil? Yeah, he’ll probably want a few words with him,” You let out a shaky breath, shaking your head as you suddenly felt overwhelmed by everything; Karadick may have been one man but he represented a very real thing, there were those who doubted if you could efficiently rule and there were days when you wanted to agree with them.

You hadn’t paid any attention to your sore knuckles until Bucky was gently clasping your hand in his, fingers lightly tracing the bruised skin, examining the damage your punch to Karadick had given you with worried eyes. Bucky pulled at your wrist, pulling the ice away from his nose as he raised your injured hand for closer inspection.

“How does your hand feel?” Bucky murmured, lips caressing your skin with every word he said.

You took a shaky breath, whether it was due to his attention or the feeling of his lips ghosting over your fingers you weren’t sure. 

“It’ll be fine, don’t worry about it.”

Bucky didn’t say anything else, simply pressing his lips against the back your hand like he had done before and your back went rigid at the contact, seemingly remembering everything that had happened before tonight and leaving you in a state of complete inner turmoil.

“What exactly are you doing James?” You sighed out, not angry but tired, with everything else going on around you, you didn’t have time for whatever game he wanted to play.

“I don’t-”

“Stop,” Whatever excuse of ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’ you didn’t want to hear, “I mean, you come to my birthday party and act like the most charming man I’ve had the pleasure of meeting, then you sleep with me and then I find out everything was a lie. Everything you ever said was a lie and you’re actually out to take by throne away from me and you’re really a complete ass. Which is fine, but then you change once again. You stand trying to be charming again but this time I know it’s an act. And then, then you take an actual punch for me, you defend me against a guy who is on _your side_ and I just can’t figure out what it is you’re after here. What did you have to gain from a broken nose?”

You tried to calm yourself, your heart pounding in your chest as your emotions overtook you, “I just want to what it is you’re trying to achieve here?”

“I’m not trying to ‘achieve’ anything!” Bucky exclaimed, a wild look in his eyes like he was trying to make you see he was telling the truth. But you knew it wasn’t true. The only reason he was sitting in your palace was because he was trying to take it from you.

“Why do you want to be King?” You shot out, the words leaving your mouth before you could stop them.

Bucky’s eyes locked on yours and for the first time tonight he seemed certain of what he was saying, “Because I want to make my parents proud, it’s the only way I can honour their memory.”

Fuck. He was an orphan. Just like you. The need to make one’s parents proud was something you were all too familiar with, it’s what drove you ever day.

“You’re an orphan?” You had lost all previous traces of hostility, regarding Bucky in a new light as you watched him be completely open with you for the first time, nodding his head as a reminiscent spark entered his eyes. “What happened?”

Bucky let out a breath, a painful smile crossing his face as he blinked away the tears forming in his eyes, “They were murdered, both of them.”

You were more similar to Bucky than you thought and for the first time since this whole disaster started, you actually understood what he was trying to do, it was the same thing you were trying to do after all. You were just trying to make you parents proud, to be the person that they had raised you to be, to be worthy of their memory.

Tears started to spring to your own eyes as your own memories came back, the night of your mother and father’s death coming screaming back to you and could only imagine how much harder it must have been for Bucky, you had at least had your Grandmother to help you through what was the worst time in your life – who did Bucky have? You highly doubted Lord Pierce provided him with any form of comfort.

There was something you still didn’t understand though.

“I’m so sorry about your parent’s Bucky, I can understand why you’re trying to do this now, and I can’t blame you for it,” Bucky gave you a weak smile that you thought seemed almost hopeful, for what you couldn’t understand, “But I need to know one more thing.”

Bucky’s brows furrowed and he quickly nodded his head, “Sure doll, what do you want to know?”

“Why did you sleep with me?” You hated how your voice betrayed you, the slight tremor that hitched your words showing revealing how vulnerable you really felt at asking that question.

You were shocked when Bucky’s large hand came to cup your jaw, thumb stroking over your cheek and wiping away tears you hadn’t even known were falling, “It was never my intention to doll, I know how complicated it’s made things and I know how much it hurt you. I’m so sorry, I just – I saw you that night and you completely enraptured me, and then we were dancing and I never wanted to let you go. It was selfish I know, and I’m sorry. It never should have happened but I couldn’t let you go.”

You hated the way your heart skipped, how his words ignited something in you, you hated how you felt overwhelmed with hope when the logical part of you was screaming that there was no hope left. That he was still in competition for your throne and that you were _engaged_ to Clint. But still, no matter how many reasons you told yourself that the idea of James Barnes could be nothing more than a fantasy, a traitorous part of you yearned for him.

“I have no idea what to do now; I know I should hate you but I can’t. You’re doing exactly what I am and I can’t hate you for that, but I’m not stepping down. I’ll do whatever I have to do to become Queen and I won’t let you stop me, so that makes us enemies, right?”

Bucky chuckled as he watched you overthink everything, “Or, we could just, I don’t know be some sort of frenemy. We’ll be friendly with each other and we just won’t bring up that we’re on opposite teams so to speak. It might make dinners slightly more comfortable at least.”

Mulling over Bucky’s words, you couldn’t fault his plan. Actively avoiding him was an exhausting task and after what you had just learnt you couldn’t hate him for what he was trying to do, even if you didn’t exactly appreciate it. Plus, it wasn’t like you were ever going to have to talk about your rivalry, this honestly seemed like the easiest option.

“Yeah ok, we’ll be frenemies,” You held out your hand for Bucky to shake, as if you had just secured a business deal with the man. Laughing, Bucky took your hand in his, shaking it as if solidifying the arrangement between the two of you.

You knew it was a dangerous line to dance on, you weren’t stupid enough to lie to yourself about your attraction to the man and now that you had abandoned your efforts of hating him there was a real risk that your attraction could develop into something much deeper if you let it. You only hoped you were strong enough to deal with whatever was coming your way.

* * *

After you and Bucky had decided to retreat to bed, the day’s events having taken their toll on the both of you, he locked the door to his suite, checking that there were no maids milling about before he made his call.

The phone rang three times before the other end picked up, Pierce’s gruff voice meeting Bucky’s ears and he automatically flinched at the sound, “Do you have any updates on what I told you to do?”

Bucky’s grip on the phone tightened, “Yes, she’s lowering her guard, starting to trust me. I’ll be able to make this work I just need some more time.”

“Good work James, I don’t care how you do it, use whatever you need to. Just make sure you break up her engagement and then it’s all over for her. We will win this.”

“Of course Sir, I’ll keep you updated with my progress,” Bucky’s jaw clenched as he spoke, almost as if his body was trying to stop him from speaking the words.

“You’re making Hydra proud, James.” And with that the phone clicked off, Bucky’s stomach sinking with dread as he buried his face in his hands. _What the hell was he doing?_


	8. Chapter 8

After that eventful night, your relationship shifted with Bucky – for better or worse, you really didn’t know. Now that the animosity between you depleted and you were actually civil to each other, you found yourself enjoying his company more and more. And that was  _very_  dangerous. You scolded yourself every time you realised that you were shamelessly staring at him from across the dinner table, a dopey smile plastered on your face or when you caught yourself daydreaming about him and how the deep timbre of his voice never failed to relax you.

You really started to panic when you began to compare Clint with Bucky; the way they laughed, the colour of their eyes, the way their touch made you feel. Your blood ran cold when you came to the realisation that Bucky came out on top every single time. You tried with all your might to convince yourself that it was only because you couldn’t have Bucky, that you were so attracted to him. It was simply you longing for what you couldn’t have, a hypothetical relationship with Bucky nothing more than a fantasy – a ‘grass is greener on the other side’ situation but the grass only seemed greener because it was fake, that’s all you needed to remember.

But try as you might, you found it increasingly harder to believe the mantra you had begun telling yourself daily, especially when Bucky shot you one of his dazzlingly smiles that seemed to be reserved only for you or when his fingers brushed against yours when he passed you something and your skin erupted in goosebumps.

The situation wasn’t helped when your Grandmother suggested that Bucky ghosted you as you preformed every single one of your royal duties, meaning you would be spending nearly moment of everyday together. She claimed that it was so Bucky would understand just how much you had prepared for your role as Queen and how much you were currently doing now; you had a lifetime of training by the people best qualified to teach you, unlike him. Whether that was her true reasoning or whether she wanted to scare Bucky slightly with how unprepared he really was for the role of Ruler, you didn’t know, but either way you didn’t like it.

Today you had to meet Bucky early due to the fact that you had a meeting with King T’challa of Wakanda; Genovia and Wakanda had an excellent diplomatic relationship and today was simply a pleasantry that had to be done, a renewal of an age-old treaty that would take mere hours to complete. However, this was the first time you would be leading the discussions without the presence of your Grandmother and to say you were nervous was an understatement, you had the entire future of two countries on your shoulders. No big deal.

You were pacing outside of the boardroom, fingers picking at the hem of your pencil skirt as your anxiety overcame you whilst you waited for Bucky to join you. You were stopped by a hand on your shoulder, turning you towards the intruder of your racing thoughts and finding Bucky standing in front of you looking dashing as always, his brows furrowed in concern as he saw the slight shake in your body, the rigidness of your movements that were all tell-tale signs of your unease.

“You ready?” Bucky arched a brow at you in question.

Releasing a shuddering breath, you shakily nodded your head at the man before you, “S-sure, let’s go.”

“Hey, hey; it’s gonna be fine ok? You’ll do great, I  _know_  you will,” Bucky reassured you, his hands cupping your face, forcing you to lock eyes with him and see the unwavering belief in you burning there. You nodded once again, more confident than the first time and Bucky pulled you towards him, bulky arms caging you against his broad chest and you melted against him, burying your face into his shirt and inhaling the intoxicating smell that was simply him. A voice screamed at you in the back of your mind; reminding you of how wrong this was because of how  _right_  it felt.

Pulling away from Bucky, you took a deep breath, holding you head high as you turned, walking into the room with Bucky following you. Glancing around the mahogany room, you spotted the leather folder you needed on one side of the table, moving to flick through the papers and checking everything was in order before King T’Challa arrived.

Bucky stood beside you silently, watching you from the corner of his eye, his lips curling up in a small smile as he saw the determination play across your face. You were both broken from your concentration by the door opening again, King T’Challa and his wife, Queen Ororo walking in to the room, both the epitome of regality and grace. You and Bucky straightened where you stood, your previous nerves returning as the rulers of Wakanda stood opposite you, steading yourself you donned a smile across your face, extending your hand out for the King and Queen to shake before offering them a seat.

This wasn’t the first time you had met T’Challa and Ororo but it was the first time under such circumstances, with so much responsibility on your shoulders, knowing that if this failed it could affect Genovia’s and Wakanda’s relationship that had been so strong for such a long time. You sat opposite each other, the large table dividing you as you stuttered your way through welcoming the King and Queen, offering them anything they may need before discussions began.  

You were grateful that the table blocked their view of Bucky’s hand landing on your thigh, squeezing it in a reassuring reminder of his presence that actually worked in calming you down.  With Bucky by your side, his hand not straying from your thigh you were able to work through the discussions with T’Challa and Ororo, the pair seemingly impressed with your suggestions of improvement with some of the clauses and at the end of the meeting you were able to secure a better deal for both Wakanda and Genovia.

Bucky had remained respectfully quiet the entire time, taking enjoyment from watching as you enthusiastically relayed your new plans to the rulers of Wakanda, the passion burning in your eyes enrapturing him and the conviction in your words only serving to prove that you were made for this role. You said your goodbyes to T’Challa and Ororo, a bright smile stretched across your lips as you were practically beaming with pride at the success of the meeting, Bucky too bidding them goodbye, dutifully bowing as he did.

Once the Wakanda rulers had left and it was only you and Bucky remaining in the room, your smile diminished instantly, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the man beside you.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You did amazing just like I knew you would,” Bucky’s hand rested on your shoulders, ducking down to catch your line of sight to try and suss what was wrong with you.

“ _Really_?” You scoffed out, disdain lacing your words, “How the hell am I supposed to be the sovereign ruler of Genovia when I need someone to hold my hand in a simple meeting with an ally country?  _God, I’m pathetic_.”

“Ok, that-that’s not what this was. You got nervous, that’s expected alright? This is all still really new to you and you’re under a lot of pressure right now. But you did not need me here ok? This entire meeting was all  _you;_  your ideas, your tactics, your treaty and you did  _amazing_  – you just helped two countries within four hours, do you understand how incredible that is? Think of all the people that are going to benefit from this – from  _you_. You’re so wrong, you are the furthest thing from pathetic.  _You_  were born to be Queen, beautiful.”

You couldn’t fight the small smile that was growing at Bucky’s words; God did the man know what to say to make you feel better. “Well yeah, of course I was born to be Queen, that’s kind of the point,” You joked, trying to ease the seriousness of the atmosphere around you.

The sight of you cheekily grinning up at him caused Bucky to through his head back in laughter, the sound causing your heartbeat to flutter in your chest and you couldn’t deny that the sight of his eyes squeezed shut, amusement painted across his face, looking completely carefree made butterflies flutter in your stomach.

Bucky pulled you into him, strong arms wrapping around you once more, making you automatically feel safe and you revelled in it, burrowing your face into his broad chest, your own hands coming up to clasp around his neck. The feeling of Bucky’s lips pressing a chaste kiss against your forehead caused you to freeze, pulling back slightly to stare up at him with wide eyes: part of you was screaming that this was very,  _very_ dangerous and the other part was demanding that you lean forward.

When Bucky’s steel-blue eyes wandered from your eyes to your lips the latter part of you won; the both of you pulling each other closer to lock lips in a passionate kiss, your fingers running through Bucky’s soft locks as he hoisted you up and placed you on the table, pulling your thigh up over his hips as he pressed himself between your spread legs. Bucky nipped at your lower lip, tongue darting out to soothe the sting and you moaned at the feeling, tongues tangling and teeth clashing as you completely lost yourself in the moment.  _In him_.

A knock at the door caused you and Bucky to jump from each other, cheeks flushed and panting heavily as you adjusted your clothing just in time for Phil to enter, his eyes darting between the two of you and you didn’t doubt for a second that he knew exactly what had happened before he had opened that door. It was his job to see what was hidden after all.

“Princess, your Grandmother wants to see you in her quarters,” Phil stated, ever professional.

“Yes, of course, thank you Phil,” You answered hastily, rushing through your words but Phil only nodded and moved to stand outside the door, waiting for you to join him.

“Y/N I-” Bucky attempted to speak; to say what you weren’t sure but you were certain you didn’t want to find out. What could he possibly say to you? That it was all a joke? That it proved you didn’t want Clint? That it was a mistake? You honestly didn’t know which would hurt the most and so you did what any other rational person would – you ran.

“I have to go,” You didn’t even spare him a glance, practically running to get away from Bucky before the racing thoughts in your word could form a coherent sentence and you would say something you would regret.

You knew you were in deep trouble but you just couldn’t help yourself; something just kept drawing you to Bucky and as much as you tried to throw rational reasoning at it, your heart never seemed to listen to you. Could you honestly be falling for the man that was attempting to take your throne?

Back in the boardroom, Bucky was pacing the length of it, heart racing as his mind tried to catch up with what was happening. He knew it was treacherous, if Pierce ever found out that these feelings were becoming less of an act each time he saw you, then another strategy would be taken and Bucky’s blood ran cold at the thought of ‘Plan B’.

The text alert on his phone broke through the deafening silence and Bucky’s face contorted into a grimace as he read over Pierce’s words after the update he had just sent:  _Keep at it. She’s weak, she’ll break soon enough._

With a sigh, Bucky shoved the device back into his pocket, falling back onto the chair and tugging at his hair in frustration. He had never been so conflicted in his life, he knew what he was supposed to do, repeating to himself that the mission was necessary, that people were counting on him to make it right but he couldn’t stop the thoughts of you from flooding his mind and his heart tore in two at the thought of you hurt by him.

_Goddamn it Buck; what have you got yourself into?_


	9. Chapter 9

To say you had been avoiding Bucky since your last _eventful_ encounter was an understatement; you only spoke to him when absolutely necessary, you couldn’t maintain eye contact for longer than a second before you had to look away, and you tensed whenever his name was even mentioned. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by Nat and Wanda.

“Ok, spill. What’s going on between you and Lord sex-on-legs?” Nat asked, bold as ever as the three of you were relaxing in your quarters, a film playing in the background that no one was really paying attention to.

“What do you mean?” You kept your eyes on the screen, refusing to look at either of them as you plucked another piece of popcorn from the bowl and placed it in your mouth.

“Oh come on Y/N. First you hate each other, which is understandable, dudes trying to steal your throne and all that. But then he’s out there getting punched by some self-entitled arsehole cause he’s trying to defend your honour?” You head snapped around towards Wanda, who only gave you a pointed glare in return, “Don’t even try and lie to us – the maids know everything.”

“Not everything,” You muttered under your breath, too quiet for either of them to hear.

“Right, and then you’re whisking him away to the kitchens and patching him up and having heart to hearts? Which you didn’t tell me or Wanda about by the way, rude, we’re your best friends. Knowing your juicy gossip is like our right.”

“Yeah, and then you guys are like best freaking friends which, not going to lie here is kinda weird given the circumstances and then after that meeting the two of you had with T’Challa you can’t even look him in the eye. So, to repeat Nat’s earlier question; what the hell is going on?”

Your eyes flittered between both girls, noting the determined looks on their faces and knowing you weren’t getting out of this without telling them what was going on. You huffed, falling back against the sofa and picking up one of the pillows, placing it in your lap as you tugged on a loose thread as a distraction.

“It’s complicated, I guess,” You shrugged, not knowing where to start with this whole mess you had somehow gotten yourself into.

“Yeah, no shit,” Nat snorted, grinning from ear to ear as you glared at her, completely unaffected at your attempts to be intimidating.

“I…It’s just- I have no idea how any of this happened, I really don’t. It’s like my heads telling me that he’s playing a game, trying to sabotage me so I won’t marry Clint and I’m forced to forfeit the throne but then I just feel like there’s more to it than that. And that kinda scares me. No matter what happens, I’m marrying Clint and I’m going to be Queen. It’s just…”

“What if,” Wanda finished for you, nodding her head in understanding. What if Bucky was the one for you. And you completely ignored that for the rest of your life.

“After the whole incident with Karadick, we agreed to be civil to each other, I thought it would make life easier I guess. It’s kind of exhausting pretending to hate him all the time, but civility lead to other feelings. Feeling’s I don’t want and it’s been easy to just tell myself that they were only physical, up until that meeting with T’Challa a couple of days ago. He was just so sweet to me, I have no idea how that would have gone if he wasn’t there to calm me down and then afterwards we kissed and-”

“Hold up, you kissed!?”

You buried your face in the pillow, groaning into the fabric as reality really began to set in with Nat’s high-pitched screech.

“That isn’t the worst part,” You mumbled dejectedly, both girls looking at each other before turning their curious gaze back to you, “I haven’t spoken to him since that day but he’s been trying everything in his power to get him to talk to him. And God help me but I actually _miss him_.”

You could feel tears starting to well in your eyes, threatening to spill as you struggled to keep composure, Wanda and Nat immediately pulling you into a hug as you broke-down in their arms.

Wanda stoked your back, trying to soothe your sobs as Natasha wiped your tears that stained your cheeks, “Y/N, please be careful. Whatever choices you make are entirely your own but if you aren’t cautious then you’re going to wind up hurt. Just: can you really see yourself having any kind of relationship with a man you can’t trust? You know he wants the crown, this could very well all be mind games. He doesn’t care if he hurts you Y/N.”

 You could always rely on Natasha to give you the harsh truths and this time was no different. You had to force whatever feelings you thought you had for Bucky aside, it was nothing but a crush that would go away with time and you wouldn’t be played like a fool and lose everything your family held dear. The crown was your responsibility and you weren’t throwing it aside for some con-artist; not now, not ever.

“Maybe it isn’t just Bucky that’s upsetting you,” Wanda murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear as she did, “You remember what this weekend is, right?”

You sucked in a harsh breath. You could never forget what this weekend was; your father’s birthday. A day still celebrated throughout all of Genovia by all of its people and there would be celebrations as there always was but the day was always bittersweet for you. It was a reminder of both what you once had and what you had lost; the love of a great father and King which now remained as nothing more than a memory.

“Yeah I know, maybe you’re right. I have to admit that Bucky has been a great distraction from thinking too much about dad.”

“No matter what choices you decide to make, we’ll be here for you Y/N.”

Your mind remained in chaos the rest of the day, never really paying attention to what was going on around you, far too focused on the dilemmas you were trying to solve. Even as you lay in bed at night, the light of the moon seeping through the windows, you couldn’t find the comfort of sleep.

You were at a loss with what to do and so, as always, whenever you needed to make a difficult decision, you went to your parents. Of course, you couldn’t actually visit your parents, the cemetery too far a drive to make at this time of night but you preferred it this way anyhow. Sneaking out of bed, you tied your dressing gown around your waist as you tip-toed through the corridors and down to the portrait hall, the walls covered in paintings of Genovia’s past rulers, including your parents.

Stopping in front of the canvas you let your eyes wash over the faces of your parents, the smiles on their faces that you could remember so clearly. You took in how your father was stood behind your mother, his hand resting on her shoulders and her own reaching up to clutch at his and even though it was posed it all looked so natural for them, their smiles genuine as was their love for each other. You knew that this had only been painted a few days after their marriage and it was as if you could feel the love they held for each other seeping through the paint.

You have no idea how long you had stood there but you felt a peace settle in you that had been missing from your life since all this began, as if your direction and purpose had returned to you all at once, with it a wave of grief. Wrapping your arms around yourself you tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall as memories of that horrific night came screaming back; of how quickly your life had changed, how you were robbed of your parents before your very eyes. How you would never get them back.

Far too engrossed in your thoughts, glassy eyes locked on the portrait before you, you never noticed someone else enter the room, silent steps leading them to you as they stared at your back.

“YN…” _God how you’d missed that voice._

Turning, you were met with the sight of Bucky, his brows furrowed as he noticed the tears in your eyes and distressed look on your face. He quickly moved to wrap his arms around you, pulling you into his chest and feeling you relax against him – something you were becoming all too familiar with.

“Princess, talk to me, _please_ ,” Bucky pleaded with you, voice laced with desperation.

“I just miss them so much,” You muttered into his shirt, wet droplets appearing on the material as you felt his arms tighten around you at your confession.

“I know you do and I know it isn’t easy. I know that sometimes you wake up in the middle of the night and you’ve forgotten just what you’ve lost and you have to go through it all over again. I know that your mind plays tricks on you and you turn expecting to see them smiling behind you like they used to only to see nothing. I know that when things get hard, they’re the only ones you want to talk to and I know that I’m the reason it’s been hard for you lately and I’m _so_ sorry Princess, I really didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

You slowly pulled away from Bucky, remembering that he too had lost his parents and was dealing with the undeniable loss it leaves in your life. Bucky’s thumb brushed away your tears, cupping your cheeks in his hands as he pressed his forehead against yours. Your fingers wrapped around his wrists, feeling his pulse beneath your digits as you sighed out, the tension leaving your body with the motion.

“They’d be proud of you, you know? Everything you’ve done, everything you’re going to do; you’ve become everything they could have hoped for and more. You should be proud of that.”

You let out a soft snort at his words, “You really think so? I’m about to marry a man I don’t love, who I’ve already been unfaithful to, all so I can keep my crown, how is that something to be proud of?”

“Because you’re willing to sacrifice your own happiness for the sake of your people. Because you’re putting them above yourself and you’re not thinking twice about it. Because you’re staying true to what you believe and that’s the most any one can do, even though most fail to do so.”

No words left your lips at Bucky’s declaration, what could have possibly said? Instead you were enraptured by the determined fire you saw blazing in his eyes compelling you to believe him and you couldn’t stop the small smile from gracing your lips.

Chuckling softly, Bucky pulled you to him once more, resting his chin on top of your head so you could feel his chest rumble with his laughter. “If you ever want to talk Princess, I’ll be here for you.”

“Thanks Buck,” You muttered, voice muffled by the wall of muscle your face was buried in.

“I’m also sorry about, you know, the uh kiss. I really didn’t mean for that to happen, I swear, I’m not trying to make things unnecessarily difficult for you.”

“I know, it’s not just your fault Buck – it takes two to kiss and I wasn’t exactly protesting, I just can’t let it happen again,” You hated what you were saying, the thought of never kissing Bucky again making your heart twist in your chest but you try to force that feeling down, focusing on what you needed to do, not what you wanted.

“I understand,” He whispered, eyes staring into your own before they drifted down to your lips and back up again.

You could feel your heart pounding in your chest as your faces grew closer to each other before your lips moulded against his, his hands tangling in your hair as he pulled you closer, your arms winding around his neck as you completely surrendered to him.

_So much for never letting it happen again._

 


	10. Chapter 10

Your father’s birthday started as it always did, with you waking from a fitful sleep, your stomach sinking with sheer dread. You remained motionless as you stared off into nothing, your curtains remaining closed as if it would seal you away from the outside world as you pulled your duvet even tighter around you. You could hear the muffled noises of life outside of your bedroom walls, staff going about their roles in the palace but you paid it no mind, everyone was aware of the date and knew not to bother you.

It was a few hours later when your grandmother entered your chambers, a tray carrying your favourite breakfast in her hands as she made her way to your hunched over form that was buried under the sheets. Setting down the tray on your bedside table, she made her way over to your curtains, pulling them apart as sunlight flooded the room causing you to groan at the sudden change.

“Darling,” Your Grandmother called out to you, gently tugging the covers down from your face as she settled in next to you, “You need to eat something my love.”

With a huff, you pushed the covers down to your waist before you moved to nestle against your grandmother, head propped against her shoulder as she wrapped her arms securely around you, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear as you snuggled further into her warm embrace.

She pulled the tray onto her lap, hoping to entice you into eating at least something and let out a relieved sigh when you plucked one of the strawberries from the bowl. “I know it’s difficult Y/N but your father loved you more than anything, you have to remember that. Don’t let that night taint every memory you have of him, don’t let them _win_.”

You didn’t say anything to her, what could you say? You knew she was right but it didn’t make the absence of your parents any less painful. You continued to eat your breakfast in silence, reminiscing the days where you’d run into your parent’s room on your father’s birthday, scrambling onto the bed to wish him a happy birthday before anyone else would have the chance to, wanting it to be the first thing he heard.

Your Grandmother stayed with you the rest of the morning, the pair of you sharing stories of your father that you held close to your heart; you often forgot that you hadn’t just lost a father that day but your grandmother had lost her son, an unnatural tragedy in every sense of the word. You wondered just how hard it was to deal with the loss of a child and your admiration for this strong woman grew with every passing moment.

“He walked straight past every single woman in that room, not stopping for any lord that tried to speak to him, his eyes unwavering as they locked on your mother. They spent the entire night together, couldn’t get them apart. Love at first sight he told me the next morning, knew in that moment that she was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with,” Your grandmother fondly recalled the night your parents had met, voice wistful as she evoked the memory of your parents dancing all night together, the way their eyes hadn’t strayed once from each other.

It was a story you had heard a thousand times before of course, but it was your favourite by far and you would never tire of hearing it. You knew every single detail about that night; the dress your mother was wearing, the food they ate, the songs they danced too – you used to dream that it would happen to you too but life is ironic and fate often cruel.

Your grandmother left to finish preparing the celebrations for tonight, once again asking if you wanted to come but knowing your answer already. It was still something you couldn’t quite face, you understood why people wanted to celebrate your father’s birthday, he was a good man – a loved man – and you hoped to one day be able to celebrate with them. But for now, you just weren’t ready.

You showered and redressed in fresh pyjamas, feeling in slightly better spirits after the visit from your grandmother and decided to pass the time watching a movie. Before the opening credits could even finish, Nat and Wanda walked in, sitting on either side of you and demanding you share your popcorn. Neither of them said a word, apart from when Nat asked why the popcorn tasted a little strange: “It’s plum flavoured, a Genovian speciality, we’re famous for our plums,” you informed her to which she accepted with a shrug.

They stayed with you for a few more hours, the three of you watching films and talking about the mundane, something you were grateful for and you were able to distance yourself if only for a moment from your grief.

“You know Y/N, Clint’s gonna be there tonight,” Nat informed you casually, eyes staying focused on the screen in front of her.

“Will you make sure he’s ok? I don’t want him to feel like he needs me with him to be comfortable here, it’s going to be his home soon after all,” You mumbled the last part, trying to push the feeling of your heart sinking at those words away.

Silently nodding her head, neither Nat nor Wanda brought up your father’s birthday party or Clint again and the three of you continued to talk about the attractiveness of Chris Evans as ‘What’s Your Number’ played on the screen.

Eventually the girls had to leave you to get ready and you were left alone with the thoughts you were trying so desperately to ignore, the sun was no longer visible outside, the sky a morbid black and you felt the air grow colder even in the solace of your room.

You didn’t know how long you had sat there, staring at nothing as your mind raced with every memory of your father, the night of his murder replaying on repeat in your mind as tears trailed down your cheeks, soft sobs leaving your lips as your eyes glazed over with a far-off look.

A knock at your door pulled you from your dark thoughts and you dragged yourself from the comforts of your sofa to whoever was persistently pounding at your door, guessing that your grandmother had send a maid to your room with dinner, ordering that they not leave until you had actually taken the tray from them.

Opening the door, you were shocked to find not a maid on the other side but Bucky, a covered tray in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. “Hey Princess,” His gentle smile faded into a frown when he saw the tears staining your face, “Oh doll…”

Bucky quickly placed the tray and bottle on the side table and engulfed you in his arms, his grip tight as he held you to him, stroking your hair as you cried into his shirt. “What are you doing here?” You sniffled out, words muffled by his chest you were still buried in.

“I figured you could use a friend tonight, maybe some food too and definitely wine.”

You couldn’t help but crack a small smile at his attempt at a joke, pulling away from his familiar, comforting embrace to examine the food he brought you, shocked when you saw it was your favourite. _How did he even know what your favourite food was?_

“Shouldn’t you be at the celebration?” You would have thought Bucky would have been amongst all the lords and parliamentary members to try and weasel his way into their graces whilst you were absent from their company. But now that you thought about it, Bucky hadn’t done that once. You would have assumed that he would be trying to make the best impression he could on anyone that mattered and yet he had spent most of his time here at the palace by your side. It was almost like he didn’t want the crown.

Bucky only shrugged his shoulders at you, collapsing on your couch and propping his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. It was then that you noticed he wasn’t dressed at all for the party downstairs, instead of a suit and bow tie he was wearing sweats and a t-shirt that stretched thinly across his broad chest. “Why would I be there when you’re here?”

_He never even planned on going. Huh – interesting._

“I know this seems like a stupid question, but how are you doing?”

Setting the tray of food down next to his feet, you fell down beside Bucky, snuggling into his side and his arm wrapped protectively around you as he pressed a kiss against your forehead. “I’m, I don’t know, coping? I guess. I mean it’s shit no matter what but it gets slightly more bearable every year, plus having Nat and Wanda here helps too.”

Bucky only hummed against your hairline, fingers trailing up and down your arm, goosebumps erupting in their wake.

You glanced at the food on the table and before you could even move to reach for it, your stomach let out a rumbling growl in demand to be fed. You felt Bucky’s lips curl into a grin against your skin and he removed his arm from around your shoulders. You tried to ignore how much the action disappointed you and you momentarily cursed your stomach for causing it.

“You should eat Princess.”

“So did you know this was my favourite or are you just that lucky?” You asked, cocking an eyebrow at him as you reached for the tray.

“I asked the chef smartass,” Bucky responded, sticking his tongue out at you as you tucked in eagerly to the mouth-watering food before you.

“Hey, I have its _great_ ass, thank you very much.”

“You don’t have to tell me Princess,” Bucky muttered under his breath, reaching for the remote and flicking through the channels and you weren’t certain if you were supposed to hear him or not. Regardless, heat flooded your cheeks at his words and you stared down at your dinner unable to meet his gaze.

Bucky poured you both a glass of wine and you spent the night cuddled into his side, forgetting everything that was outside of your bedroom walls and the reality that waited there for you; there was no grief, no expectations, no rivalries, no Clint. It was _perfect_.

It was beginning to scare you just how much you enjoyed Bucky’s company, this was surpassing friendship of that you were certain and it was getting harder and harder to lie to yourself and everyone else around you.

Ever since that night in the portrait hall you and Bucky had been unable to keep your hands, and more importantly your lips, off each other. Whenever you were left alone it was only a matter of minutes before one of you would pounce on each other, Bucky pressing you against the wall as you buried your hands in his thick hair, lips moulding against yours like they were made for you. How you hadn’t been caught yet was beyond you.

You knew it was wrong and every time it happened you swore to yourself it would be the last but you were quickly realising that James Barnes was a drug that you just couldn’t get enough off. You couldn’t stop and you didn’t want to either.

Just like now; you couldn’t remember how it happened, one moment you were watching the screen in front of you and the next you were straddling Bucky’s thick thighs, lips pressed against his in a passionate kiss, his tongue caressing yours as you both moved in perfect sync. Your hips began to slowly grind down against the hardening bulge in his sweats, arousal beginning to light your body on fire, your desire for Bucky growing with every swivel of your hips against his.

It was when your hand reached down to try and pull Bucky free of his confinements that his hand shot out to stop you, his face flushed and pupils blown as his brow furrowed, shaking his head as if it would clear his mind of his desire. “Wait, doll, don’t-” He pulled your hand up to his chest, resting it over his racing heart as he smiled softly at you, “We can’t do this princess, you’re feeling vulnerable and I can’t take advantage of that. I’m sorry Beautiful, you have no idea how much I want you – just not like this, ok?”

The confusion on your face melted away in understanding, disappointed and yet grateful Bucky was looking out for you, knowing that he was right, you probably would regret it tomorrow. As you went to move off of Bucky’s lap, he’s hands grabbed you and maneuvered you until he was practically cradling you against his chest, your head tucked under his as he held you in his arms.

You don’t know when you fell asleep but you woke up the next morning in your bed, covers tucked tightly around you and no trace of Bucky in your room. Whether you had finally gone crazy or not had yet to be determined, but you could have sworn that you felt a ghost of a press of lips against your forehead…

Shaking your head free of the memories of that night, you turned your attention back to Nat who was sitting next to your open suitcase, you had to pack for the weekend you were spending at Rose Hill Castle for the meeting you were taking with the King of Genosha. And of course, Bucky would be joining you. _Fabulous_.

You focused on Nat who was telling you about the ball that was held and you slowed your packing as you noticed that the only thing she was talking about was Clint. You watched as her face lit up as she told you all about the night she had with him; the way she danced with him, the stories he told her, the grin on her face and sparkle in her eyes that you knew were tell-tale signs that Natasha Romanoff was starting to develop a crush. You hadn’t seen her this giddy since she had first met her ex-girlfriend Sharon Carter in college.

For a moment you forgot all about Clint being your fiancé and you were actually happy for her, but then you remembered and your stomach dropped, your chest tightening as you thought about what you could be denying your friend. Before it was just you that you had to think about; you were the one who was sacrificing her happy ending and that was ok, it was your duty and you understood that. But now it was Nat’s and Clint’s happy ending that was being destroyed.

How many people would have to be hurt in order for you to be crowned?

You tried to convince yourself that it was nothing to worry about, that it was one night and they barely knew each other. But you knew that Nat didn’t trust easily and she certainly didn’t like many people at first sight, she was a guarded woman and she held her cards close to her chest at all times, the fact that she was so taken with Clint so soon after meeting him _had_ to mean something and the sinking feeling only grew.

“Can you watch after Clint whilst I’m away Nat? I’d hate to ask you twice but-”

“Of course I can! He’s a great guy Y/N, you’re really lucky,” Nat was quick to respond, the sparkle in her eyes diminishing as she said those words.

You tried to hide the pain in your smile and hugged her tightly, wishing her a goodbye and telling her to keep Wanda out of trouble as you made your way to the car parked outside. Phil was waiting at your door to take your luggage from you and you thanked him as you walked down in silence.

Your mind was racing as you thought about the mess you had gotten yourself into. You were engaged to a man you were becoming certain was perfect for your best friend, a man you had already cheated on with the man you couldn’t keep from your thoughts and that man just happened to be the reason you were getting married in the first place. Not only that but you were about to spend a weekend together without any other distraction in one of the most beautiful places in Genovia.

You could already feel a bad decision coming on.

 


	11. Chapter 11

It was an hour plane ride from the palace to Rose Hill castle on the other side of the island; whereas the palace was in the heart of the country surrounded by the most populous city Genovia had, Rose Hill castle was located on the cliffside by the coast.

The castle looked like something from a Disney film, the multiple turrets and towers casting a magical appearance on the place, the stone walls embedded into the rock of the cliff so that it nearly appeared as if the castle had naturally sprouted from the land. But the most beautiful feature had to be the hill it sat upon, the entire ground overtaken with wild roses of various shades of pale pinks, whites, and violets, the castle seeming to be floating on a cloud of roses and such a vision is what leant it its name.

You however, could not enjoy the view of the approaching castle, the tension between you and Bucky far too palpable for your liking, the fact that you were in such a small space together with no chance of escape not helping matters any. You were sat on opposite sides of the plane, your eyes trained on the papers in front of you as you reviewed your itinerary for your meeting with King Erik of Genosha and failing to take in any of the words printed there. 

Every now and then you could feel the burning stare of Bucky on you, willing you to even glance at him but you refused, knowing that if you met his gaze even once you would crumble and so you resolved yourself to sit there in the steely silence of the cabin, ignoring Bucky the best you could.

The journey was finally over and you now had to endure yet another in the car ride to the palace, the backseat of the Bentley far more cramped then the jet and giving you nowhere to hide from him. You shot him a small, tight-lipped smile when the car pulled away from the tarmac and towards the castle, “Hey Bucky.”

“Figured you couldn’t ignore me in here, huh Princess?” He said with a lazy grin, no hint of annoyance in his posture or his tone which only ignited more guilt in you.

“I’m sorry, I just- I’m nervous I guess,” You mumbled, fingers twiddling in your lap as you tried to figure out why you were even ignoring Bucky. You were afraid of what this weekend would hold for the both of you, true, but it wasn’t as if you were going to jump him on the jet in plain view of the staff.

“Since when are you nervous around me? First time we were formally introduced you slapped me across the face, you didn’t seem very jittery then Princess,” Bucky teased you of your technically second encounter and you were shocked at the realisation that it was only a few weeks ago; so much had changed in such a short span of time it felt like a millennia since you had first met, the sting of his betrayal had faded so much that you could openly laugh at his attempt to cheer you up.

“It’s not about this meeting with the King, is it? Cause you’re going to smash it Princess, just like you always do.”

You looked down at Bucky’s hand that had reached over to cover your own, his thumb running circles over the back of your hand to comfort you and you couldn’t help but feel all the pent-up tension that your body had gathered on the journey here be released; “Thank you Bucky,” you whispered, voice cracking as your eyes locked on this steely resolve, a small smile tugging at your lips.

And just like that all your previous worries went out the window, you and Bucky acting as if the that hour filled with tension had never happened as you easily fell back into the strange friendship you had developed together.

When you arrived at the castle, you offered to take Bucky on a tour of the grounds to which he eagerly agreed, quickly following you as you lead him around the beautiful gardens, listening with rapture as you told him the history of the building and showed him your favourite nooks and crannies of the old castle.

You two ate together - as you were becoming more than used to doing - and talked about anything and everything, deciding to dine in the kitchen instead of having the staff set the dining hall, making it easier on the servants who were more than grateful to you both.

The chef placed your dinners in front of you both, the heavenly smell of perfectly cooked prime beef steak causing your mouth to water as Sam bowed dramatically, clasping his hands together and telling you both to enjoy his masterpiece as he left you and Bucky to yourselves.

“Well, that was certainly _eccentric_ ,” Bucky stated with wide eyes as he watched the chefs still retreating form.

“Yeah Sam’s like that but he’s an amazing cook,” You giggled before taking a bite the meal in front of you and practically groaning at the explosion of flavour on your tongue prompting Bucky to arch a brow at you teasingly.

“Wow, last time I heard you making those noises was in a _very_ different context - must be good.”

You nearly choked on your food at Bucky’s taunting, spluttering as you tried to swallow down the steak stuck in your throat as Bucky sat with a smug grin before he took a long sip of his drink, glancing at you innocently over the rim of his glass.

“Something wrong Princess?” Bucky asked, tone overly concerned as he mocked you.

“Asshole,” You muttered under your breath, glaring even harder at Bucky as he burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry – go on, you were telling me about the chef, Sam, right?”

You sighed as you went back to eating, your cheeks still burning hot to the touch at Bucky’s words, hoping beyond hope that he would assume it was from nearly choking to death and not the memories of your night together.

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,” You shot Bucky a pointed look to which he raised his hands in mock surrender, “Sam’s a great cook, he’s passionate about what he does and he’s just such a great guy. He doesn’t care about any of _this_ you know? He’s just here because it allows him to do what he loves most, he doesn’t care that he cooks for the future Queen of Genovia. And he doesn’t treat me like I am either - it’s just refreshing I guess.”

“What do you mean he doesn’t treat you like you are?”

“I mean that Sam treats me like a normal person on the street, he doesn’t walk on eggshells around me like everyone else does. He just _is_ with me, there’s no pretence. It’s revitalizing not to have to put in the front of the resilient Queen around him I guess,” Bucky nodded, seemingly lost in thought as you regarded him; “Maybe that’s we get along so well, even though you’re annoying as fuck-”

“Hey!”

“You’re doing what you need to do, regardless of me being your sovereign Princess. You don’t see me as this untouchable member of the royal family - you just see me, the real me, even if that did take a while.”

“I think I get it, you want people to treat respectfully because of _who_ you are not _what_ you are. But for the record Princess,” Bucky leant forward until his lips were brushing your ear, “I’ve _always_ seen you.”

Your heart fluttered as the deep timbre of his voice washed over you, his words igniting something profound inside you. _Hope_? You didn’t know and you weren’t sure you wanted to, instead you said nothing watching as he walked away from you, throwing a ‘goodnight’ over his shoulder and disappearing from sight as he rounded the corner.

You left for you own room not long after Bucky, relaxing with a sigh against the cool sheets as the long day finally caught up on you, drifting off to sleep quickly as your head hit the pillow. Your peaceful sleep, however, didn’t last, your dreams quickly morphing into nightmares as you tossed and turned in bed.

The dream was of you and your parents at the creek down in the palace gardens, you were on sitting on the sturdy branch of the tree that hung above it, watching as your aged parents splashed each other in the water below you. They were laughing among each other, the sound tinkling in your ears and your heart swelled at the sight - even after all these years they were still so in love. They both turned to you, smiling brightly at the sight of you perched in the tree before your mother waved you down, your father standing below you with open arms, “Darling, join us!”

“Y/N, my precious girl, we’ve missed you so much!” You mother said with adoration.

You longed to join them, to jump into your fathers awaiting arms and fool around in the creek together without a care in the world. But you couldn’t; you were rooted to the spot and unable to move as much as you yearned to and you _knew_ you wouldn’t be able to no matter how much you tried. The longer you remained unmoving, the more your parent’s sweet words morphed into frightening curses.

“You should have never left us Y/N, why would you do that?” 

“ _No, no I didn’t_ -”

“Why should you get to stay?”

“Look at you, ruining our family name.”

“You’re unworthy to rule Y/N.”

“It should have been you.”

As you sat there trying so hard to explain yourself, you failed to notice the movement in the water until it was too late. A multitude of heads cut through the water, all with long necks that connected to the same body, the serpentine creature having scales blacker than tar and unsettling red eyes embedded in each of its heads. You watched in horror as your father clutched at your mother, holding her to his chest as the creature descended on them both, one its thick necks coiling around their frames as they screamed out in agony before a sickening crack rang out and there was silence. Their bodies fell lifeless into the creek, eyes remaining open and unblinking as you sat in stunned silence, the need to yell and cry building inside you but with no way of release. The creature took a step back from them, all heads locked on your trembling form as a sinister smile spread across each of its mouths before they all spoke in unison.

“ _Hail Hydra_.”

You snapped up in bed, chest heaving as a sheen of sweat soaked you and the sheets beneath you, heart racing as you searched for any sign you weren’t alone in your room, paranoia spiking after such an unnerving dream. A few lone tears escaped your eyes, trailing down your cheeks and you didn’t bother wiping them away, letting them fall freely as you tried to purge your mind of the horrid vision your mind had concocted.

You had no idea where such a dream had come from, you had revisited the night of your parent’s death so many times before as you slept but it was never like that and honestly, it had petrified you more than you cared to admit.  You sat there until the silence became unbearable, throwing the covers off you and walking straight out of your room, not even bothering to find a dressing gown to cover yourself with, not caring who saw you.

You didn’t even realise where you had headed to until the door in front of you opened to reveal a dishevelled Bucky rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he stood before you in nothing but his pyjama bottoms. “Princess? What’s going on?” He asked, voice still rough with sleep.

You opened your mouth to reply but no explanation would come, choking as more tears stained your cheeks and you broke down in front of Bucky. “Y/N! Y/N, look at me ok, tell me what’s wrong please, _please_ tell me,” Bucky’s sleepy haze vanished in a snap and he was hurriedly running his gaze over you, trying to find any injury or explanation as to why you were at his bedroom door crying your eyes out in the middle of the night.

Noticing how you were beginning to become hysteric, Bucky wasted no time in wrapping his arms tight around you, pulling you against your chest and stroking a hand through your hair as he repeatedly told you that you were safe and nothing could harm you. When your crying had ceased, Bucky lead you into his room, sitting you on the bed and kneeling at your feet as he looked up at you in concern. “What happened Doll?” he muttered, thumbing wiping away a tear that still marred your face.

“I-I had a nightmare; it took mom and dad. They died again right in front of me and I couldn’t do anything,” You buried your face in your hands, voice rising with every word as your mind replayed the sight of your parent’s lifeless bodies in front of you again and again.

“Oh doll,” Bucky quickly moved to sit beside you, pulling you into his side and pressing a kiss to your temple, “What do you mean ‘it’ took them?”

“I- I don’t know what it was; it was like a snake-monster with four heads. It sounds stupid I know, but there was something about it that was just so _evil_. It was terrifying.”

Bucky said nothing more about the monster that haunted your dreams and instead whispered soothing words into your ear in an attempt to calm your still trembling form, reassuring you that it was just a dream and that you were ok, that you were here with him and nothing bad would happen to you.

You sat in silence as Bucky ran his hand up and down your back, matching your breathing to his as you clung to him like he was the only thing grounding you.

“They said it should have been me that died, they were so disappointed in me,” You felt Bucky tense beneath you but didn’t pay it any mind, voice beginning to crack as you thought about how much you’d let them down, “They were right; they would have never have gotten into this mess. I’m not even Queen yet and I’m already making the wrong choices.”

You gasped when Bucky’s fingers wrapped around your chin, yanking your head up so you were forced to stare into his blazing eyes. “Y/N, listen to me right now. That. Wasn’t. Real. Your parents loved you more than anything, every person in this country knows that. That was just your insecurities getting the better of you whilst you’re stressed and tired, your parents wanted you to live more than anything else.”

Your breath hitched at the intensity of Bucky’s stare coupled with the unwavering severity of his voice that let you know he wasn’t going to be satisfied until he had made you believe every word he said to you. You could only nod numbly at him as his eyes softened, “You’re not making the wrong choice Y/N, you’ve been put into an impossible situation, one that you never saw coming and you’re doing the best you can to create the best outcome. If that isn’t monarchy material I don’t know what is.”

“Thanks Buck,” You croaked out, offering him a watery smile.

“It’s fine Princess, but let’s get you to sleep ok? You’ve got a big day ahead of you.”

“Can I stay with you?” you murmured against his chest, refusing to meet his stare, feeling so undeniably vulnerable in that moment.

Bucky sat shocked, eyes wide as he stared down at you before he shook his head clear of his racing thoughts. Right now you needed him and that was all that mattered. “Of course you can princess, whatever you need.”

The two of you moved to lay beneath the covers, Bucky’s hands awkwardly resting on his stomach as he became hyper aware that the two of you had never truly been this intimate before. You may have had sex and there had certainly been some steamy moments that probably would have led to more given better circumstances, but you’d never slept together before. It seemed rather strange, true, but right now Bucky was seeing you in a way that most others never would, you were defenceless and bare and the weight of such an experience didn’t go unnoticed by Bucky’s mind.

His stiff posture however, did not go unnoticed by you either and you moved to rest your head on Bucky’s shoulder, taking his hands in yours and wrapping them around you as you snuggled further against him. With a deep breath, Bucky began to relax, the weight of you in his arms an odd comfort and when he felt your soft snores against his bare chest, he finally allowed sleep to claim him too, uncertain of the future for the first time in so long.


	12. Chapter 12

You were grateful that Bucky was missing when you woke avoiding any possible awkward encounters, not knowing what to even say to the man you had shared a bed with the night before but grateful all the more that he had allowed you to do so anyway.

Slipping from Bucky’s room you quickly raced back to your own before anyone would see you were missing, hurrying in getting washed and dressed for the day in order to not be late for King Erik who was due to arrive in the afternoon.

King Erik Lensherr was King of Genosha and was notoriously protective of his country and people, not allowing any foreign government of any country to interfere in its dealings and rarely even met with rulers or diplomats, so when he agreed to come out to Genovia to meet with you, you were shocked to say the least. But, you of course, had a plan for both of your countries that you hoped would appeal to Erik.

You were mulling over your proposals when Mack, Coulson’s second in command, knocked on your door, waiting for you to call him before entering your chambers.

“Your Highness, King Erik has arrived.”

“Thanks Mack,” You closed the folder, tucking it under your arm before following Mack through the castle to the designated meeting room, Mack muttering his location into the mic attached to the cuff of his sleeve as you did.

The room was still vacant as you made your way inside and so you set up your presentation as Mack did a quick security sweep. Calling for a maid, you requested that some tea be brought here knowing how much King Erik had a penchant for the drink and wanting to keep his spirits high throughout the meeting.

You didn’t have to wait much longer for King Erik, a woman named Raven Darkholme entering the room to survey the security before the king could enter as was protocol. Once she deemed it acceptable, the greying man followed her back into the room and you curtseyed in respect to the King. Although he was aging, King Erik oozed power, his features strong and sharp casting an air of authority about him.

“Princess Y/N, it’s nice to finally make your acquaintance. It’s a beautiful country you have, I’m glad to be able to have made this meeting, something tells me it’s going to be quite beneficial if the stories about you are true.”

Your cheeks heated at the unexpected compliment, standing with your mouth agape before you regained your composure, offering him the seat opposite yours before taking your own.

“I’m glad you could make it your Majesty, I know that it can be quite a tiring journey – would you care for something to drink before we begin?”

“Tea if you have it would be lovely, you’ll have to blame my husband Charles for that, it’s the only thing he’ll drink most days it becomes habit I’m afraid. And please, dispense with the formalities – call me Erik.” He waved you off, watching with a smile as the maid brought in a full teapot of steaming tea and poured two cups, placing one in front of you and the other in front of Erik.

“So, let’s get down to it; why did you invite me out here? I somehow doubt it was to share a pot of tea,” Erik spoke with bluntness, voice laced with humour much to your relief.

“I think we can be advantageous to each other. I’m proposing an alliance between Genosha and Genovia.” You held Erik’s gaze as he regarded you, knowing that he was trying to test you, seeing if you could give under his unwavering scrutiny.

“What kind of an alliance are you proposing?”

“Ultimately, it would be a military alliance.”

Erik placed the tea cup back on its saucer, leaning back in the chair as he cradled his jaw in his hand, silently mulling over your words as he studied you, looking the ever-commanding King you had heard him to be. You knew what you proposed was bold to say the least and given Genosha’s isolationism in all its previous years, it seemed downright crazy. The longer the silence stretched between you the more you began to squirm, palms becoming clammy as you waited with bated breath for his response.

“Why?”

“Because I’m reading the terrain and if we don’t form an alliance soon we may be too late, we could lose everything. There’s a political fraction called HYDRA, they’ve been gaining traction in multiple countries, including Genosha and Genovia,” You pulled out the relevant papers from the folders and handed them to the King who leaned forward to read them, “They’re establishing themselves in parliament’s around the world, mainly small countries like ours, and over the past few years they’ve grown drastically, they’re forcing the smaller houses out and taking them for themselves. My fiancé informed me of this and I’ve had a team investigating it ever since.”

You ignored the slight frown your lips formed at the word fiancé.

“I’m aware of what HYDRA are doing, you’re not the only one that’s been watching them Y/N. Are you having as much trouble gathering intel as I am or is my homeland security just lacking?”

“No, it’s nearly impossible to find anything, everything about them is hidden and that’s what’s raising red flags,” You sighed out, frustrated at how little you could find out about a potential enemy. “This is why we need to form an alliance, I’ve seen how much carnage can be caused by a few men with a plan and a gun – imagine what could happen if they attacked and we were unprepared. We are small countries that’s true, we can’t do this alone but together we’re strong.”

Erik nodded his head in agreement and you could see that he had the same fears as you, HYDRA were a growing threat that you needed to be prepared for. “I would much rather form an alliance with a country in a similar steading to ours than rely on a much bigger one that wants more in return, my countries identity means a great deal to me Y/N, I’m sure you understand that.”

“Of course, I’m not asking for anything in return apart from protection: you have our back and we’ll have yours.”

“Well then Princess Y/N, you have yourself an alliance.”

You and the King spent the rest of the afternoon finalising the terms of your alliance and more importantly strategy plans, arranging to share intel on HYDRA as needed and creating a joint task force to handle the situation should the need arise.

By the time you had finished it was well into the evening, the sky considerably darker outside and so you offered to have a room set up for King Erik and his security, so they could get a good night’s sleep and leave the following morning.

“Thank you Y/N, that’s a kind offer but I must decline. I have to get back to Charles, he does fret when I leave, you must come and visit us sometime.”

“I’ll be sure to do that. Travel safe your majesty.”

You were giddy as you rushed back to your room, practically drunk on your happiness at the fact that your plan had actually worked and you had somehow convinced a King such as Erik - who was normally so stoic to the concerns of other nations - into an alliance.

Arranging to have dinner and champagne brought to your room, you skipped the rest of the way there, your joy only growing when you saw Bucky sitting on the couch waiting for you, anxiously twiddling his thumbs. Seeing you enter, Bucky jumped from his seat, scratching the back of his neck as he struggled to find his words.

“Y/N, hey, how was your meeting?”

“Amazing! He agreed to my proposal, can you believe it?” You beamed at him, jumping to wrap your arms around his neck, burying your head in his chest as you felt his arms hesitantly wrap around your waist.

Finally seeing through your elation, you noticed that something was  _off_  with Bucky, he looked troubled, like something was weighing heavy on his mind that he needed to share with you.

“Are you ok Bucky? You seem on edge, did something happen?” You lifted yourself from his chest, staring up into his troubled gaze as your concern for him grew.

Bucky fidgeted under your stare, sighing deeply before he opened his mouth to speak, whatever words he wanted to say dying on his tongue as his gaze never wavered from yours. Turning his head slightly away from you, Bucky shook whatever thoughts were plaguing his mind away with a shake of his head before turning back to you with a blinding smile, his arms tightening around your waist as he lifted you from the ground, spinning you around as you squealed in surprise.

“I’m fine Princess, it’s nothing. I knew you could do it!”

A knock at the door caused you to reluctantly break apart, two maids entering one with a tray carrying food and the other with an ice bucket tucked under her arm that contained a bottle of champagne and two champagne flutes in her hand. They placed the tray, bucket and flutes on the coffee table before dismissing themselves with a curtesy, leaving you and Bucky alone once again.

“Come on,” You plucked the champagne from the bucket and popped the cork, filling the glasses and handing one to Bucky, “We’re celebrating!”

You both collapsed onto the couch, Bucky’s previous behaviour forgotten as you drank and ate and laughed together, the easiness of being with Bucky a welcome relief after a long afternoon. As the night went on, you found yourself closer to Bucky on the couch, not knowing if it was you or him that was actually moving and not caring in the slightest, the blue of his eyes and the shape of his lips far too alluring to focus on anything else.

You were pressed into Bucky’s side, his arm encircling your shoulders as his thumb traced patterns on the bare skin there, the lack of space between you becoming more prominent as the seconds went on and the tension built between you.

“I think about it all the time, you know?” Bucky murmured, voice husky and catching you completely off guard.

Furrowing your brows, you tried to wrack your brain for what Bucky was referring to and came up short, “Think about what?”

“The night of your birthday, you know when we…” He trailed off with a breathless chuckle, leaving you gawking at him as heat flooded your cheeks, your brain vividly replaying the night in your mind. “I just think about what I would have done differently.”

You licked your lips, mouth turning dry as you croaked out your question: “Why, what would you have done differently?”  

Bucky’s eyes were blown as they drifted from yours to your lips, your faces inching closer together as he whispered against your lips words that had your heart racing.

“ _I never would have left_.”

That was all it took for your lips to attack his in a frantic kiss, his large hands gripping your waist and hauling you onto his lap so you were straddling his thighs as his tongue invaded your mouth, coaxing your own into submission as every action he took left you completely at his mercy.

You were lightheaded with desire when Bucky’s hands snuck under your skirt, pushing the material up your legs until his fingers could trace at the line of your already wet panties, causing you to let out a wanton moan into the kiss.

You broke the kiss with Bucky to hastily pull the henley he was wearing over his head, gasping as he hoisted you up, planting you on your feet before stealing your breath away in a heated kiss once more, throwing his shirt to the side and making work on yours as he eagerly led you to your bed.  

Shading your clothes along the way, you were soon bare before Bucky for the first time since your birthday and there was no denying the shiver of anticipation that ran down your spine as Bucky stood at the foot of the bed, shamelessly letting his eyes trail over every inch of you and sucking in a harsh breath as his hard length twitched against his thigh.

“Oh Princess,” Bucky groaned out, crawling up the bed slowly, the muscles in his arms flexing with every move he made until they caged your head, “So fucking perfect.”

Bucky peppered kisses down the column of your throat, watching through heavily lidded eyes as you tilted your neck to the side and bit down on your bottom lip to stop the guttural moan threatening to spill, your eyes slipping closed as your lost yourself in Bucky.

Your hands trailed across Bucky’s chest and down his abs, feeling the hard muscles under soft skin and letting your nails lightly scratch him and enjoying how his abdominals twitched at the sensation. Your wandering hands finally reached their destination and eagerly wrapped around Bucky’s aching cock, pumping him languidly a few times as he jumped in surprise, teeth nipping at the crook of your neck as his hips thrust into your fist.

“ _Fu-fuck doll_.”

Guiding his cock, you used it to part your glistening folds, Bucky muttering curses under his breath at the feeling of your arousal coating him, and ran the bulbous head from your opening to your clit. You whined at the feeling of stimulation on your sensitive numb and felt Bucky throb in your hand at the sound, only encouraging you to continue, circling your clit with his cock as your other hand cupped your breast, tugging and twisting on your nipple with your fingers.

Bucky was stunned. Not knowing where to look as you used him to get yourself off, his eyes darted from your nipple that was being pinched between your nimble fingers to his cock that was coated in your slick and circling your swollen clit. It was when you moaned his name, the sultriest sound he had ever heard, that he finally snapped.

Bucky yanked your hands away from your breast and his cock, leaping from the bed to retrieve a condom and kneeling between your spread legs as he tore it open with his teeth, his eyes never leaving your dripping pussy.

Positioning his cock at your entrance, Bucky leaned over you once more and cradled your jaw in his hand, forcing you to look at him. “Are you sure about this Y/N?” he asked you breathlessly, needing to hear your answer.

“Yes! Bucky  _please_ ,” Your desperate pleas were all Bucky needed to slowly push forward, burying his cock inch by inch inside you until his hips were nestled against yours, the feeling of your silken walls wrapped around him and the stretch his length caused tearing moans from you both.

The gentle buck of your hips was all the clue Bucky needed to move, gently thrusting into you and hitching your calf over his hip to open you wider to him before speeding up his movements, driving his cock into your cunt with more force and watching with satisfaction as you threw your head back with a sob

Bucky buried his head in your neck, panting against the sweat-slicked skin as he grunted through clenched teeth, your shouts of pleasure sounding right by his ear and encouraging his every movement. Taking your hand that was clawing at his back, he pinned it to the bed beside your head, moving to press his lips against yours in a sloppy kiss as he entwined his fingers with yours, angling himself so the head of his cock brushed against just the right spot inside you with every roll of his hips.

You weren’t sure how much longer you could last under such torment, the bliss building within you with every thrust, the coil in your stomach tightening every time he hit your g-spot. Your body was no longer under your control, your hips rising to meet his every plunge into your wet heat, desperately chasing your release.

Moving his free hand down your body, Bucky circled your clit with his thumb as he muttered filthy encouragements in your ear, relishing in the feeling of your cunt squeezing his cock as you finally came, body jolting beneath his as ecstasy flooded your veins, eyes shut tight as you released a silent scream.

“That’s it,  _fuck baby_  - feel so good coming all over my cock, such a good girl,” Bucky groaned out, his praises only prolonging your release as you shuddered at his words.

Bucky’s thrusts became sloppier as he neared his own end, growling as his orgasm hit, his muscles tensing as his cum filled the condom. You both lay spent on the bed as you came down from your highs, the only sounds in the otherwise silent room your soft pants as Bucky barely kept his weight off you, propping himself up on one arm to prevent crushing you but the feeling of his body covering yours left you feeling  _safe_  for reasons unknown to you.

With a groan, Bucky slowly pulled out of your sensitive pussy, gripping the condom at the base of his cock to stop it from coming off and moving to dispose of it as you slowly slid off the bed and made your way to the bathroom on shaky legs to freshen up.

When you came back to the bedroom, Bucky had slipped his boxers back on and was standing nervously in the middle of the room, completely unsure of himself once more.

“I, uh, guess I better get going huh?” Bucky asked, voice laced with sadness.

Saying nothing, you walked towards him, talking his hand in yours and leading him back to your bed, collapsing on the mattress and pulling the covers over your both as Bucky hesitantly followed. Moving closer, you rested your head on his chest, hearing his heart beat under your ear as you tangled your legs with his.

“Stay,” You sleepily murmured, wrapping your arms around his waist as your eyelids grew heavier.

Bucky didn’t reply, simply let his hands stroke up and down your back as he listened to your breathing even out, your soft snores tickling his chest before he followed you into the land of dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

The feeling of arms tightening around your waist woke you the next morning, soft puffs of breath hitting your face as your eyes hazily fluttered open, an easy smile pulling at your lips as you were met with the sight of Bucky sleeping soundly next to you, his face centimetres away from yours, chests pressed against each other and legs entangled together.

You took a moment to simply enjoy the moment; the intimacy that you felt being so close to Bucky, the weight of his arms around your waist, the way his eyes moved under his closed lids. Slowly you moved your hands from where they were pressed against his chest up to his hair, gently stroking the loose strands from his face, fingers combing through the tangled mane.

Your smile only grew when he subconsciously nuzzled his head into your hand like a cat, an unfamiliar warmth spreading through your chest at the action and your blood froze as you realised that you were in _dangerous_ territory. You could no longer lie to yourself anymore, what you felt for Bucky was far from friendship and you had to stop it now before you hurt yourself further.

 “Good Morning Princess.” Your eyes snapped up to his at the sound of his husky voice – _my God, did he have to sound so good this early? It just wasn’t fair_ – his lips turned up at the corners in a lazy smile as he gazed down at you in adoration. “Did you sleep ok?”

Watching as Bucky slowly leaned in, your stomach twisted into knots as you reluctantly pushed him back, his brows furrowed together as his hold on your waist loosened. “We can’t Bucky, I’m getting married. Last night was amazing but we can’t – _I_ can’t let it happen again.”

Bucky’s face dropped at your words before he quickly forced a smile in an ill-attempt to mask his pain, shaking his head as he quickly moved from the bed, “Yeah you’re right, last night was, was a mistake-”

“Bucky please,” You wrapped the covers around yourself as you watched him hastily pull his clothes back on, not even spearing you a second glance as he headed to the door, “I didn’t mean that it was mistake, I just-”

“I’ll see you ‘round Princess.”

And with the click of the door he was gone, leaving you gawking at where he had stood only minutes ago before you collapsed back on the bed, pulling a pillow over your face as you screamed in frustration.

_This is for the best. You’re marrying Clint. You need to learn to love Clint like this._

_Wait…_

_‘Love Clint like this’? You couldn’t be in love with Bucky - could you? Oh god, could this get any messier._

Dragging yourself from your bed, you forced those unwanted thoughts to the back of your mind focusing instead on packing up the reminder of your belongings for the trip home, dreading the flight back with Bucky. One hour in a confined space together with no chance of escape. _Amazing_.

As expected, Bucky ignored you the entire journey home, the tension between you palpable and you weren’t blind to the concerned stares that Mac sent to your other bodyguard Lance. Bucky wouldn’t even look at you and honestly, it hurt more than you care to admit but you kept reminding yourself that this was what needed to happen. Regardless of how much you didn’t want it to.

Bucky practically fled the plane the moment you landed, and you sighed as you lethargically followed him out down the stairs and onto the tarmac. You were surprised to find Nat waiting for you, a beaming smile on her face that diminished as soon as you came into view.

_God, were you that obvious?_

“Hey,” You greeted, pulling her into a hug which she tentatively returned, “What are you doing here?”

“Your Grandmother’s in a meeting, Clint had to go and see his brother, and Wanda’s been on the phone with Sokovia all morning, so I figured I’d come and welcome you home.  What’s wrong?”

Instead of answering here, you began to pull her towards the car waiting for you both, “Come on, let’s get a drink.”

Natasha watched in concern as you poured yourself a drink, the decanter clinking against the glasses as your shaky hands poured out the whiskey for you both and settling the bottle down on the table in front of you, knowing that you would definitely need another one before this conversation was over.

Without wasting any time, you tipped the glass to your lips, swallowing down the sharp liquor as Nat stared at you wide eyed. “Ok Y/N, what’s going on? Barnes had a face like thunder when he bolted off that plan and you looked like you’d seen a ghost. What happened with you two?”

“Ugh, don’t be mad. Nat, I think, I think I might be maybe falling in love with Bucky.” Nat remained silent at your confession, slowly nodded as encouragement to continue, “I’m just so confused Nat; on the first night I had a nightmare and I don’t know why but my only instinct was to find Bucky and he was so sweet Nat. He didn’t even hesitate, just pulled me inside his room and calmed me down. And no funny business either, a perfect gentleman. But then the next night, we were celebrating my success with King Eric and we were drinking, and he started talking about the night of my birthday then one thing led to another and we slept together and oh god, _we slept together_. What am I doing Nat?”

“Oh Y/N,” Nat pulled you to her, wrapping her arms around your shoulders as your tears spilled over your cheeks, “What happened with you and Bucky after you slept together? Why is he running away from you?”

You quickly wiped the tears from your eyes with the back of your hand, letting out a humourless chortle as you shook your head in disbelief. “I woke up the morning after and he was still asleep, and I was just watching him – it made me happy. Like that warm comfortable feeling that spreads through your chest you know? That easy feeling of belonging - it felt like _home_. But then I remembered about Clint and the marriage and everything else I didn’t want to have to remember; I told him that I couldn’t let it happen again and Nat, you should have seen his face. He looked like I felt watching him flee from my room. He hasn’t spoken to me since. I keep telling myself it’s for the best, but it really doesn’t feel that way.”

“What are you going to do?”

* * *

 

“So? Was it successful?” Pierce leant back in his chair, holding his phone to his ear with one hand as he poured himself a drink with the other.

“Yes,” Bucky croaked out, hunched over where he sat on his bed, “I’m gaining her trust, she’s letting her guard down around him more. It shouldn’t be long now.”

“How can you be sure? Time is of the essence here James, you _need_ to break her resolve.”

There was a pregnant pause before Bucky responded, “We had sex, it won’t be long.”

Pierce let out a satisfied chuckle at the news, a sly smirk pulling at his lips as he basked in Bucky’s achievement, “Good. You’re doing well, she’ll forfeit soon enough and then the throne is ours.”

The phone clicked off and Bucky remained dazed, staring into nothingness as he processed what had just transpired, the empty feeling in his stomach growing every moment that passed.

 


	14. Chapter 14

After your conversation with Nat, you knew what you had to do; regardless of whatever feelings you had for Bucky, you had to focus on your duty as Queen, you couldn’t risk anything at this stage, not on something as blind as your heart. You spent the next few days avoiding Bucky, preparing for the upcoming Independence Day parade that was sure to be one of the most memorable events of the year.

The entire country was busy making preparations, the parade only the start for most people who would later party on into the night, the buzz of the public seemingly doubled this year with the excitement of your engagement. You were in the courtyard outside the palace with Nat and Wanda as you waited for Clint, your Grandmother, and Phil to arrive, having somehow convinced the two to ride in one of the cars for the parade.

“Why am I doing this again?” Nat muttered under her breath, watching as the various soldiers in uniform congregated in a perfect line, ready to lead the march through the city.

“Because you love me and want to support me and Genovia on such an important day.” Nat gave you a pointed look as Wanda giggled, hand covering her mouth as she her amused eyes wandered from you to Nat. “ _Fine_ , because I’m making you and you don’t have a choice. So, get your ass in the car Romanoff.”

“Incoming,” Wanda warned you as her and Nat made their way over to where Maria was directing them. Before you could question her, you spotted Bucky making his way over looking suave in his suit, a flash of panic shooting through you at the sight of him.

“Princess,” Bucky greeted with a nod as you both stood there awkwardly.

“So, are you going to the parade?” You asked, trying to fill the painful silence as you twiddled with your clasped fingers.

Letting out a breathy chuckle, Bucky nodded his head, kicking at the gravel on the floor as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, “Of course I am, it’s Genovian tradition.”

“Well, I better be going. I can’t exactly meet them there.” You joked, turning on your heel and walking towards the carriage Phil was helping your Grandmother into and berating yourself for your blatant ineptness when you heard Bucky call your name.

Bucky quickly ran towards you, grabbing your hand in his as you turned back to him with wide eyes. “Hey, don’t worry about any of this ok? I know you and I know how nervous you are right now, but you don’t need to be, alright? The people love you and you are gonna smash it, I know you will, so just relax and have fun.”

With a dazzling smile and a final reassuring squeeze to your hand, Bucky was heading over to his own car and you made your way to your Grandmother, settling yourself into the seat next to her on the horse-drawn carriage, heart racing at what had just occurred.

“Is everything alright dear?” Your grandmother asked with a raised brow.

“Of course it is Grandma,” You answered her with a forced smile, “Where’s Clint?”

“Oh, he wanted to ride in the car with Natasha and Wanda, something about wanting to take photos of the parade. That’s not a problem is it? He’ll be with you when you make your speech darling.”

“Oh no, of course, it’s no problem,” You waved off your Grandmother who still stared at you with concern, sharing a fretful look with Phil before the parade began.

The carriage drew you through the streets, people lining the road, their cheers and shouts mixing with the music coming from the marching band, the air charged with the people’s excitement. You watched with a smile as people danced and laughed, waving flags and throwing colourful confetti in the air as they cheered at your arrival. Your Grandmother and yourself greeted your people graciously, waving and bowing your head as you passed them by before something caught your eye.

You twisted your body to watch a large group of children on the outskirts of the parade, more specifically, watching two much older boys harassing one of the younger girls, bringing tears to her eyes with their torments. Unable to watch any longer, you stopped the carriage, and in turn the whole parade, and climbed out of the cart as everyone murmured in confusion at your actions.

Smiling to people as you passed, you made your way over to the group of children, not noticing how Phil was watching every move you made intently, realising what you were doing and beaming with pride as he turned to your Grandmother, reassuring her that you were safe.

The children all came to a stunned silence as you approached, staring up at you with wide eyes and slack jaws. “Hello everybody,” You greeted before you made your way over to the girl who had been teased by the boys, “Hey there, what’s your name?”

“Laura,” The girl muttered, bottom lip wobbling before she quickly sucked her thumb into her mouth, fear shining bright in her brown eyes.

“Hi Laura,” You turned to the two boys that were bothering her, raising a brow at them, “And you two are?” Without even giving you an answer, they shared a look of complete dread before bolting in the opposite direction, leaving you to shake your head at their retreating forms. “Are you ok Laura?”

“They were picking on me, they always pick on me.”

Your heart broke for the small girl and you called over the man who appeared to be their career, the bags under his eyes a clear sign that he was out of his depth with the number of children he had under his charge. “Excuse me, these children are?”

“All orphans, your highness. I try to care for as many as I can but there is only so much I can do, and all our resources are stretched thin,” he explained.

“Ah,” You turned your attention back to Laura, “Well Laura, how would you like to be a princess today?”

“I can’t be a princess, I’m too little.”

“Of course you can because _I_ say anyone can be a princess,” You reached towards the hawker who was selling fake crowns, tiaras, and wands, placing one of the plastic crowns on her head. “In fact, why don’t you all be princesses?”

The children began to animatedly cheer in approval, the vendor passing out crowns to every one of them as they practically buzzed in excitement. All of them stared up at you in wonder as they awaited your next instructions.  

“Alright, so you’re going to get out there; keep your heads held high, shoulders back, smile, and just have fun, ok?” You grinned at their enthusiasm, their joy contagious and you reached out to take Laura’s hand in your own as you lead the way back to the parade, the other children following you hot on your heels.

The band started up once again as the parade continued, the crowds cheering once more as they watched with glee as the children joined the parade and Laura gripped your hand tighter as her cautious eyes scanned the raucous crowd, thumb still in her mouth as if it would protect her. 

“You know, all you need to do to be a princess is to show bravery in the face of adversity, don’t let them win Laura. They don’t get to define you - _you_ define you. Always.”

Laura made no immediate acknowledgement of your words but slowly her thumb slipped from out of her mouth and she began to timidly wave at the people that were cheering her on, her eagerness growing with every step she took until she was skipping down the street, giggles falling freely from her lips as she greeted every single person that she came across.

What you never noticed was Bucky watching every move you made from the side lines, sitting with the other spectators next to Pierce who had his arms crossed tightly across his chest, completely uninteresting in the proceedings before him. Bucky’s gaze, however, held nothing but adoration for you in this moment, watching with a faint smile as you invited the children to join in the parade, taking the small girls hand in yours as you led the way.

“She’s letting the children join in, how charming,” Bucky murmured to himself, eyes not leaving you for a single second.

Pierces sneered at the sight, face contorting in disgust as he took in the scene before him. “Disgusting degenerates,” He muttered under his breath, missing the horrified look on Bucky’s face at the words.

Once the parade finally finished, it was time for you to make your speech to the people, your heart rate accelerating as you climbed up the steps of the stage seeing the sea of people all waiting for you to speak. With a shaky breath, you tried to steady your trembling hands, clearing your throat as you stood in front of the microphone, Bucky’s words playing on a loop in your mind.

_Just relax and have fun Princess. They love you._

“Thank you all so much for joining us in celebrating Genovia’s proud history; Genovia was built on an unwavering belief in justice and integrity, something we still uphold today and this Independence Day I ask you, my dear Genovians, to remember that, remember the principles which we built this great country on, and to not let _anyone_ strip you of such values.” You couldn’t help the slight glare you sent to Pierce as you spoke, your suspicions of him growing every day that passed. Your eyes flickered to where Bucky was sat, your stomach twisting as you continued your speech, “I would also like to take the time to thank you all for the support you have given me and my fiancé, Duke Clinton.”

The crowd cheered at as Clint met you on the stage, his arm wrapping around your waist as he pressed a chaste kiss to your cheek, but you couldn’t stop yourself from glancing at Bucky as he did, not knowing if the clenching of Bucky’s jaw was all in your mind or not.

“Duke Clinton and I are… _ecstatic_ about are upcoming marriage and we hope that we can serve you as well as previous rulers have done before us. I can only hope that we are half as blessed as my parents were, but with such a devoted nation supporting our nuptial I feel we already are.”

Eruptions of applause came from the crowd, screams of yours and Clint’s name coming from them as everyone cried out their love for you both. Clint pulled you closer to him, waving to the people as their cheers grew louder but you were frozen in place by the blazing stare Bucky pinned you with.


	15. Chapter 15

As your wedding swiftly approached so did your impending coronation and your Grandmother had instructed you to start preparing for it, including learning how to shoot a bow and arrow. That’s on fire. Through a ceremonial ring. How hard could it be?

Very hard you soon realised as the tenth arrow of the day flew off in completely the wrong direction, nearly hitting one of the maids walking through the yard for which you offered a sincere apology to. Your instructor told you take a break and you nearly collapsed face first into the ground next to where Nat was lounging on a blanket, groaning as you thought about having to do this with a flaming arrow.

_I’m sure the fire will make it easier._

Pushing her sunglasses to rest on top of her head, Nat arched a brow at your dejected form as she propped herself on her elbows. “You know that Clint is an archer, right? Why don’t you get him to teach you?”

“He was busy with Barney today and I didn’t want to bother him with it, it’s no big deal.”

_Lie_.

The truth was that ever since the parade you felt guilty being around Clint, the look on Bucky’s face flashing through your mind every time you were together. This was all so wrong; if you were going to feel guilty with anyone – and you really should – it should be with when you’re with Bucky, not your  _fiancé_.

You knew, however, that there would be no escaping Clint or Bucky tomorrow at the garden party, a thought that made your stomach twist with nerves. Deciding to cross that bridge when you arrived, you picked yourself up from the ground and made your way to the mark, taking an arrow and aiming at the target in a vain attempt to distract yourself, unsurprised when once again the arrow refused to fly straight for you.

You spent the rest of the day practising but to no avail, your skills hadn’t even improved marginally but it had somewhat occupied your chaotic thoughts until your head hit the pillow and your dreams plagued you of dreams of Bucky and every moment you had spent together.

Morning came sooner than you had hoped, a nauseating feeling accompanying it at the thought at seeing Clint and Bucky at the party, but you pushed it aside, putting on a strained smile as you dressed for the day, watching from the window as numerous diplomats, politicians, royalty, and other people of influence arrived at the palace.

The gardens of the palace were brimming with people by the time you had arrived at noon, the raised gazebo hosting a live string quartet, the soft pink and white roses that wrapped around the dome of the roof and down the pillars giving it an enchanted look. There were multiple tables dotted around the lawn and you knew you would be expected to speak to everyone present at some point but that was the furthest thing on your mind, instead you spotted Nat and Wanda at the buffet table and practically sprinted towards you friends.

“Wow you look like crap,” Nat stated as her gaze swapped over your dull complexion, her brows furrowing in concern.

“ _Gee_ ,  _thanks_.”

“Are you feeling ok Y/N? You don’t look well at all,” Wanda added, pressing the back of her hand to your forehead to check your temperature, “Have you eaten yet? It might make you feel better.”

The mere idea of food had your stomach twisting in protest, vehemently shaking your head in dismissal, “No, let’s just get this over with.”

Wanda and Nat shared a concerned look as you turned to walk over to the nearest table that sat Duke Peter Parker, his boyfriend Wade and a few others you had yet to learn their names. You made polite conversation with them all, laughing at Wade’s jokes much to the horror of Peter before bidding them farewell and moving on to the next table.

You were simply going through the motions: sit, chat, smile, repeat. Your body on autopilot as you willed yourself to get through the day, some people you recognised, some you didn’t, but it didn’t matter to you in the slightest, you just needed to get through the day and it would all be fine, so far you hadn’t run into either Clint or Bucky but it only made the looming anticipation within you worse.

Just as you had left the table of King T’Challa, Queen Ororo, King Eric, and King Charles you turned and smacked straight into Clint, his arms wrapping around your waist to steady you as you fell into his chest.

“Clint, I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t be silly Princess, it as an accident,” Clint grinned down at you, not noticing the way your eye twitched at the word Princess. It just wasn’t right. It wasn’t coming from  _his_  mouth. “Come on the lightening is perfect here, let me take your picture.”

Ignoring your protests, Clint took your hand in his and lead you towards one of the rose bushes, the sunlight filtering through the leaves and basking you in a golden glow, Clint’s camera clicking with every photo he took of you.

“Ok come on that’s enough,” You laughed as you walked away, Clint trying to take one more photo as you walked away from the party and further into the garden.

You continued to shy away from Clint’s camera until you once again collided with someone on your path: “Oh my god, I’m so… sorry,” your words trailed off as you stared wide-eyed up at Bucky, his face void of any emotion and you couldn’t help the guilt you felt at being caught with Clint.

That was until you noticed that Bucky wasn’t alone. On his arm was draped a beautiful brunette with big eyes that seemed to have a sinister streak to them making you take a step back from the couple.

“It’s quite alright, your highness,” Bucky responded in a cold voice.

You were speechless, struggling to think of anything that could get you away from this moment, undeniably hurt at the sight of Bucky with another woman.

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve been introduced, I’m Duke Clinton – Y/N’s fiancé. And you are?” Clint stretched his arm out to Bucky, offering his hand out to shake and you watched as the tendon’s in Bucky’s neck strained as he clenched his teeth at the mention of ‘fiancé.’

Bucky reluctantly shook Clint’s hand, his fingers wrapping painfully tight around Clint’s and he watched with a small sense of glee as Clint flinched at the strength behind it. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, I’m Lord James – this is my date, Lady Ophelia.”

“Ah yes, you’re the gentlemen trying to steal the throne.”

You were stunned at Clint’s words, turning to see him completely unfazed at how incensed he had made Bucky. You could feel the tension between the two growing by the second but found yourself unable to do anything to stop it.

Just as Bucky opened his mouth to respond Nat and Wanda flanked either side of you. Wanda turned to Ophelia, forcing a saccharine sweet smile onto her face as the other woman only sneered in disgust, “Lady Ophelia, would you care to join me for a drink?”

Bucky didn’t take as his eyes off Clint as he spat out the word “go”, his voice leaving no room for argument as Lady Ophelia reluctantly detached herself from Bucky and went with Wanda towards the bar.

_My god did you owe that woman._

“Natasha Romanoff,” Nat held her hand out for Bucky who shook it with slight confusion, “Best friend of the future Queen. I don’t like you. Clint, will you come and show me some of your photographs?”

Clint was only more than eager to leave with Nat, showing her the screen of his camera as they went through his portfolio leaving you and Bucky awkwardly standing there.

“So, what annoys you more; the fact that you and your future husband aren’t attracted to each other at all or the fact that he’d much rather be with your best friend?” Bucky asked before walking away, leaving you sputtering before you quickly chased after him.

“You can’t just say something like that and walk away! And for your information – not that it’s any of your business - I happen to think Clint’s a very attractive man.”

In your anger you failed to see that Bucky was leading you away from the party and to the more secluded part of the garden, hidden away from prying eyes by the shrubbery that acted like a wall between you and Bucky and the outside world.

“Princess that may well be but there’s a difference between finding someone attractive and being attracted to them,” Bucky said cockily, walking backwards as he smirked at you. It was as if he’d reverted back to when this all started, wanting nothing more than to provoke you.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, does  _he_  make you feel like  _I_  do?” He asked, striding up to you and wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling your hips flush against his.

You half-heartedly pushed against his arms, scoffing at Bucky as he held you tighter, “The only thing you make me feel is  _annoyed_  Bucky.”

“You so sure about that?” Bucky murmured huskily, grinning as your breath hitched in your throat as his lips trailed up your neck, feeling your pulse racing beneath the skin, “So, your heart beating like that, that has nothing to do with me, right?”

He nipped at your ear lobe, peppering kisses along your jaw as your head tilted back, a breathy moan falling from your lips as your eyes fluttered shut, “And  _that_ , that wasn’t my doing, right?”

“Bucky…”

Cradling your jaw in his hand, Bucky’s thumb swiped over your lower lip before his mouth descended on yours in a passionate kiss, your hands clutching at his shirt as you completely lost yourself to him. You were torn. Your body and heart yearning for his touch, desperate to stay in this moment for as long as you could. But your mind, your mind reminded you that your heart had no say in this.

You were to marry Clint, whatever you felt for Bucky had to be pushed aside and locked away for the rest of your life.

Reluctantly, you pulled away from the kiss, Bucky’s arms still wrapped around your waist as his brows furrowed in confusion. “No, Bucky we can’t. This has to stop,” You pleaded with him, your will power not strong enough to lead you away from him on its own.

“What if I don’t want to? We could run away together - away from all of this, go to a place where no one knows who we are, and no one could ever find us, just the two of us.  _Please_  Y/N,” Bucky begged you, hands clutching tighter at your waist as you jumped back from him, stunned at what he was asking from you.

Bucky followed every step you took away from him, neither of you noticing the approaching wall of the fountain behind you. Your breathing became laboured, heart thudding in your chest as panic began to seize you; you could make out the muffled voice of Bucky attempting to explain himself and something else. Something that sounded like Phil?

“Y/N?” Phil’s voice rang out, searching for you since your disappearance at the garden party. Unable to even speak to Bucky at this moment, you tried to move past him to get to Phil, wanting more than anything to just leave this whole event and head back to the confines to your room. It was simply too much right now.

As you moved past Bucky, his hand caught your wrist, pleading with you to hear him out but Bucky turned to quickly, loosing his balance and falling into the fountain, pulling you with him as you were both submerged in the water. Upon hearing your yell, Phil sprinted to the source watching with wide eyes as you and Bucky both stood in the fountain, soaking clothes clinging to your wet skin as you huffed, turning to Bucky with fire in your eyes as you told him to leave you alone, storming off away from him.

Phil hesitated for a moment before turning around. As much as he wanted to follow you, he was aware of two truths; the first was that you would need time to yourself to cool off before he could escort you back to the palace and the second was that you would be in dire need of a towel when that happened.

Bucky pushed his wet back from his where it clung to his forehead, he watched with his heart-breaking as you walked away from him, knowing that he had pushed you way too far. He had meant every word he had said to you more than you would ever understand but he was well aware that you couldn’t allow yourself to believe the sincerity of them, to you they were nothing but a cruel trick in order to derive you of your birth right.

Once again, Bucky had succeeded in hurting you.

Wanting to make amends, Bucky began his search for you, shoes squelching with every step he took making him cringe at the feeling of the water seeping into his socks with every movement. It didn’t take long to find you, the sounds of your cries leading him to the small barn at the very back of the palace gardens.

His heart clenched tightly in his chest as he watched from the doorway as you huddled in the corner, eyes wiping away the tears that fell from your eyes as you tried to stay warm in your drenched dress. You looked so small in that moment, so vulnerable, and the sight made Bucky’s throat close, the weight of everything he had done coming to rest heavily on him but unknowing how to fix it.

You caught sight of Bucky in the corner of your eyes, scoffing as you turned towards him, “What do you want Bucky? Come to mock me some more?”

“I…” He trailed off, not knowing how to answer you.

“God, you just don’t get it do you. This isn’t a game for me Bucky, this is my life. Things are never going to be the same after this, not for me, you – you get to go home once this is all over and live your life how you want to. Me, I’m getting  _married_. To a man I don’t love all because I don’t have any other choice. So, if you could just please,  _please_ give a little bit of decency and not make this harder for me than it already is.”

“Y/N, I’m so-”

“James! There you are, what on earth happened to you,” The obnoxious voice of Lord Pierce cut Bucky off and you quickly stood, wiping your tears away lest Pierce see them, “Your Highness, are you alright? Was there an accident?”

“I’m quite alright, thank you for your concern Lord Pierce,” You answered, willing your voice to remain strong.

You were more than relieved when you saw Phil enter the cramped barn, a towel in his hand and Maria waiting for you outside, “Princess, your grandmother wishes to see you.”

“Thank you, Phil,” You whispered, taking the towel from his hands before you wrapped it around your dripping form, Maria rubbing your arms to try and warm you up as you both strolled back to the palace out of the view of the guests.

“We should be leaving too James.”

“Lord James if you wouldn’t mind, I would much like to have a word with Lord Pierce in private,” Phil asked Bucky, his eyes not once leaving Pierce’s as he moved aside to let Bucky pass.

Shutting the door behind Bucky, Phil turned his full attention to Pierce who lifted his chin in an attempt to seem unfazed by Phil’s steely demeanour. “Allow me to clarify what my role here is Sir. My job is to protect the crown and its future, that means if there is any ever danger, I am there. If there’s someone plotting against her, they are dealt with. And if someone’s messing with her emotions – well, you get the picture.”

“I think we all understand how much you cater to the needs of the crown,” Pierce snubbed, moving towards the door before Phil blocked him, the false smile falling from his face as he glared at Pierce.

“If you hurt my girl, there will be nothing that stops me from getting to you. And whatever crimes I may commit, remember that I have diplomatic immunity in 46 countries - including Puerto Rico.”

Pierce’s hand clasped Phil’s shoulder, the taller man leaning slightly down until they were at eye level, “Phil, you’ll find that ‘fear’ isn’t in my vocabulary.”

“Perhaps,” Phil replied nonchalantly, pushing Pierce’s hand off his shoulder whilst maintaining eye contact, “But it’s in your eyes.”

You went straight to your room when you made it back to the palace, more tears threatening to fall as you stripped yourself from your ruined clothes and headed towards the warmth of the shower, tipping your head back as you let the water wash away the stress of the day.

In your solitude, your mind couldn’t prevent itself from mulling over Bucky’s words, the way he had desperately clung to you and the  _sincerity_  of it all. You didn’t know which was worse; the idea that he would say something so low just to upset you or the possibility that he meant every word. Perhaps it was the fact that you actually considered it. A life away from all of this, free to live it on your own terms – free to live it with Bucky.

Lethargically, you dried yourself off from your shower, crawling under the covers on your bed and ignored every single person who came knocking on your door, knowing there was nothing that could be done or said at this point to make you feel better at this moment. The only thing you wanted was solitude.

You eventually drifted off into a restless sleep once again, tossing and turning as your mind raced with endless ‘what if’s’ that tormented your dreams. After five agitated hours of sleep, you decided you were too worked up to find solace in sleep and so you threw the covers from your body, pulling on a simple sweatshirt and leggings and made your way down to the courtyard.

Given it was such a late hour, you didn’t run into a single soul in the palace, most people already retired for the night and you were honestly grateful for the fact. The courtyard still had the target set up from the day before, your bow and arrows stored in one of the storage sheds which you quickly retrieved.

You needed to channel your annoyance somehow and you figured you may as well be productive and practise your archery skills, god knows you needed to. Your talents with a bow had not improved since you had last tried, the arrows never flying straight and not one hitting the target before you but as you went through the motions of aiming and firing the arrow you found some of your restless energy dissipating with every shot you took.

You had no idea how long you’d been out there when you heard someone clear their throat behind you, turning to see Bucky standing there, one hand rubbing at the back of his neck nervously as he waited for you to speak.

“What do you want Bucky?” You sighed, turning back to the target and firing yet another failed shot.

“I-I wanted to apologise, I was out of line earlier and-”

“Don’t. I know your sorry, but I don’t want to hear it Bucky – you can take it back and say it was a cruel joke or you can tell me you meant every word, neither of those will make me feel better. You know what I have to do, what I  _will_  do, so just forget it ok. It was said and now its over. I’m fine”

“I know. I’m still sorry that I upset you,” Bucky replied, voice thick with emotion as he stood awkwardly behind you.

This was not how he wanted to leave things with you.

“If you wanted, I could teach you how to fire an arrow?” He proposed, breath hitching when you turned to face him, one eyebrow arched as you mulled over his words before you hesitantly nodded in agreement.

“Couldn’t hurt.”

Bucky wearily approached you, swallowing harshly against the lump in his throat as his chest pressed against your chest, his arms cradling yours as he adjusted you so you to the right stance. You couldn’t deny the way your heartbeat began to accelerate at his close proximity, the way your skin prickled under his gentle touch as he moved your fingers to the correct position on the arrow.

“Ok so relax this elbow a little bit, keep your sight on your target,” Bucky murmured in your ear, a shiver running down your spine as you followed his instructions, “Then just  _breathe_  and  _release_.”

You and Bucky both inhaled at the same time, releasing the arrow on your exhale and watching stunned as it hit the bullseye dead on.

“Oh my god,” You let out a disbelieving laugh as you stared slack-jawed at the arrow imbedded in the centre of the target, “I can’t believe it!”

Dropping the bow, you quickly spun in Bucky’s arms, wrapping your own around his neck as you hugged him tightly, “Thank you Bucky.”

“No problem Princess.” Bucky clung to you before reluctantly pulling away, clearing his throat as he tried to steady trembling hands, “The reason I came down here was to tell you that I’m leaving Princess, it’s time to bow out gracefully – like you said, you’re getting married. It’s time for me to leave you in peace.”

Bucky was relieved that his voice didn’t break when he told you he was going, especially when you stepped back from him and all he wanted to do was pull you right back into his arms where you belonged.

“It’s for the best Princess,” Bucky said, forcing tight-lipped smile on his face, not knowing whether he was trying to convince you or himself more.

Bucky turned on his heel and began to walk back to the palace before you could notice the tears forming in his eyes, stopping dead in his tracks when he heard you calling after him.

“Bucky wait, just – at least wait until after my bachelorette party tomorrow. Please?” You had no idea why you were asking him to stay. You knew it would be better for you both if he were to leave right now but something in you wouldn’t let this be your last moment with him. You needed more time.

“Bachelorette party? Isn’t that a bridal-party-only kind of thing?”

“Hah, yeah. This one’s a  _little_  different,” You chuckled, nervously curling a strand of hair around your finger as you awaited his answer.

Bucky was silent for a beat before a soft smile lit up his face, “Of course, I will doll.”


	16. Chapter 16

You put the finishing touches to your lipstick as you readied yourself for your bachelorette party, pulling the hem of your dress down to emphasise your cleavage, not that you were trying to impress anybody - _especially not Bucky_.

Giving yourself a once over, you smirked at your reflection in the mirror – the skin-tight dress that highlighted your every curve, showing an amble amount of bosom and leg was definitely not appropriate for royalty but tonight wasn’t about royalty and rules.

Instead of a traditional royal bachelorette party which mainly consisted of a formal dinner party with the bridal party, you had decided to go down a more unconventional route and had turned the ball room into your very own nightclub fit with a bar, lights, and you’re very own DJ and instead of limiting your guest list to your bridal party you invited _everyone_.

Much to your surprise, your Grandmother had thought your idea genius, the royalty you had invited would not have had a chance to let loose in a club in a long while but here they were away from the prying eyes of the press and could really enjoy themselves and of course such a happy memory would be connected to you which wouldn’t hurt your diplomatic relations.

Although she did regret to inform you she would _not_ be attending.

A knock at your door drew you from your thoughts, Natasha and Wanda not even waiting for you to answer before bursting into the room, staggering slightly as they leaned on each other for support, the opened bottle of champagne in Nat’s hand an indicator that they had started the party early.

“Y/N! You look amazing, _holy shit_ , I’d fuck that,” Nat slurred, her eyes raking over your form appreciatively though you imagined in her drunk state she thought she was being subtle, much like you guessed she thought she was whispering discreetly to you rather than yelling like she was.

 “You’re getting married! Can you believe it Y/N!” Wanda giggled, running around you in circles, not noticing how your body stiffened at the reminder in her drunken state.

“Come on you two, let’s get to the party before you pass out and miss the whole thing.”

Linking your arms through theirs, you lead your babbling friends to the ballroom, the deep pounding bass of the music heard even through the closed doors. You grinned at what you saw as the doors were opened for you, the near-blackness of the room adding an air of mystery to the night, the only light coming from the moving coloured spotlights that roamed the dancefloor.

The three of you made your way to the bar, the party long started and filled with guests, some at the tables to the side of the dancefloor but most taking advantage of such a rare opportunity and dancing without restraint. You could have sworn from you place propped against the bar that you could see King T’Challa and Queen Ororo grinding to the beat of the music without a care who saw them.

You cast your eyes about the room as you sipped on your drink, making out some familiar faces in the low-lights of the room, others too shrouded in darkness to be able to see clearly. You couldn’t deny that you were looking for one man in particular, teeth worrying at your lower lip at the thought that he may have left like he originally planned - you _needed_ to see him on more time.

Just as you were beginning to lose hope, your heart sinking in your chest at the idea of not being able to say goodbye your eyes locked with those oh-so familiar blue ones across the room, a smile pulling at your lips as he smirked at you, leaning back against the wall away from everyone else, arms crossed against his chest as he nursed a glass of scotch, his normal suit replaced with dark washed jeans and a leather jacket that made him look positively _sinful_.

Knowing that Bucky was indeed here waiting for you, your spirits instantly lifted and you dragged Nat and Wanda to the dancefloor, eager to let the night begin as your body moved to the music, hips swaying sensually as you let loose, more than aware of a burning stare watching your every move, the feeling making you roll your body just a _little_ more suggestively. 

You lost track of time as you danced with Nat and Wanda, laughing and talking the night away with your many guests, the fact that you were getting married in less than 48 hours escaping your attention entirely.

Nat and Wanda had gone to the bar to get yet another drink when you felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around your waist, pulling you flush against his broad chest as he buried his head in your neck. Your eyes darted around the room, noticing not a single person was looking your way as you sunk deeper into his embrace.

“Bucky…” You murmured, unable to stop the smile playing at your lips as he swayed you to the music.

“Come on Doll, dance with me,” Bucky spun you in his arms, drawing you to his chest as his hands rested on your ass, steely eyes sparkling with mischief. Grinning, you wrapped your arms around his neck, your chest pressed against his, faces only inches apart as your bodies moved together.

Lowering his lips to your ear, Bucky crooned sweet-nothings in your ear causing your cheeks to heat up at his words, “You look beautiful Y/N, god you’re so fucking gorgeous.”

Your lips ghosted over his, breathes mingling as you leaned into his sturdy form, “Bucky we can’t. Not here.”

“No ones even looking this way,” Bucky pleaded, gripping your ass tighter afraid you may try and pull away from him, “Come on, just one kiss – you’ve been driving me crazy all-night Princess.”

Glancing around the room you were relieved to find not a single person paying you or Bucky an ounce of attention; Nat was at the bar with Clint barely an inch between the two of them as he whispered in her ear, Wanda was dancing with Princess Shuri, and all of the other guests were so invested in their own fun that they were completely oblivious to you.

Grabbing Bucky’s hand, you nodded toward one of the exits, slipping out unnoticed by everyone else into the empty corridor, the sudden silence a startling change. Turning to Bucky you could do nothing but stare at him, the air between you charged as your chests rose and fell with every harsh breath you took waiting for one of you to make the fist move.

Bucky’s eyes glanced down at your mouth at the same time you nibbled on your bottom lip and that was all it took, both of you lunging at each other, his lips capturing yours in a desperate kiss as your fingers wound in his hair tugging on the strands as he pushed you against the wall, pinning you there with his body.

Bucky rested his forehead against yours, lips ghosting over yours as he screwed his eyes shut trying to compose himself and not take you right there in the corridor just outside of your own bachelorette party.

“James,” You murmured, finger tracing along his sharp jawline, swallowing the lump in your throat when his blown eyes fixed on you, “Want to get out of here?”

You both smiled shyly at the very words he had said to you the first night you had met before his smile twisted into a sinister smirk, quickly bending down to grab at your knees and throw you over his shoulder. The action caused a yelp to tear from your throat, hand quickly slapping over your mouth to muffle the sounds of your surprise as Bucky swiftly made his way through the palace halls to your room.

Your heart was racing by the time Bucky threw you on your bed, both with excitement of what was to come and in fear that someone could have seen you and Bucky in such a compromising position. Your fears were soon forgotten when Bucky slowly crawled up your body, dark eyes locked on yours and refusing to let you look away for even a second.

Planting one arm beside your head, Bucky reached his other hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind your ear, caressing your cheek as he did. There was something distinctly different about the way Bucky touched you, the energy between you somewhat calmer – this wasn’t the burning passion that normally fuelled your trysts, no, this was tender and sentimental. It was a goodbye. One you were unwilling to say.

Bucky’s lips descended on yours once more in a soft kiss, tongues exploring each other as if it was the first time, Bucky’s hands roaming your body as if he was trying to memorise your every curve, yours clinging to his broad shoulders like you never wanted to let go.

“You’re beautiful,” Bucky whispered, peppering kisses down your throat as you tilted your head back, “So fucking beautiful.”

You weren’t sure if you were supposed to even hear Bucky’s hushed praises, but your cheeks flooded with heat all the same, your hands moving to dextrously remove his clothes, needing to feel his bare skin against yours. You both were soon shed of your clothes, laying completely naked before each other as you had done numerous times before, but this felt far more exposing than it ever had done before – you couldn’t quite describe what it was, but this was far more than sex and you were painfully aware of it, your arms crossing against your stomach and chest as that feeling of raw vulnerability struck you.

Bucky’s brows furrowed as he watched you try and hide yourself from his more than appreciative gaze, reaching out to gingerly wrap his hands around your wrists and pull your arms away, “No, no Princess. None of that, you are the most exquisite thing I have ever seen, and I need to see all of you one last time ok? _Please_?”

You reluctantly nodded, ignoring the way the words ‘one last time’ made bile rise in your throat. Still holding one of your hands in his, Bucky brought it down to his hardening cock, guiding your hand to wrap around it and letting out a strangled groan at your touch; “See Doll, see what you do to me? Only you can make me this _fucking_ needy, Princess. Only you.”

You moaned at the feeling of Bucky’s heavy cock in your hand couple with his praises, slowly pumping him so his was fully erect, the muffled sounds of his grunts escaping through clenched teeth adding to your own arousal, hips raising from the bed as you squirmed beneath him desperate for any slight friction against your throbbing clit.

“James, _please_ ,” You pleaded, pouting at the man above you as you hooked your leg over his hip, “I _need_ you.”

“I got you Princess.”

Bucky kneaded your breasts in his hands, mouth attaching to one of your nipples and suckling whilst his fingers twisted at the other, relishing the soft cries that fell from your lips at the attention he was lavishing to your chest. Once he was satisfied, Bucky moved down, littering kisses as he went until he was situated between your spread legs, throwing one over his shoulder as he pressed chaste kisses into the sensitive skin of your thigh _so_ close to where you wanted his lips to be.

Fisting the sheets beneath your hands to distract yourself, you waited with bated breath for Bucky to finally do something, teeth biting down so hard on your lower lip you were afraid you may actually draw blood. Even though you wanted to do nothing more than to throw your head back on the pillow and clench your eyes shut as you waited for the glorious feeling of Bucky’s tongue tracing your cunt, you were captivated by Bucky’s heated eyes holding you in place, not relenting for a second as he drew his face unhurried towards your pussy, tongue darting out to lick a firm stripe from your opening to your clit, flicking firmly against the swollen bud as your body convulsed at the pleasure that shot through your every nerve.

Holding down your bucking hips, Bucky’s skilful tongue went to work bringing you to the brink of orgasm in no time, circling your clit before sucking intensely on the bundle of nerves, lapping up at your juices like a man starved, eyes drifting shut as if you were the sweetest nectar he had ever tasted and wanted to savour every drop, moaning into your pussy as your taste flooded his tongue.

Needing to hear more of the sinful sounds spilling from your lips, Bucky eased two of his fingers into you, curling them against your g-spot and smirking when your hand flew into his hair, tugging on the strands as you chanted his name like a prayer, the pressure in your stomach building until it was just all too much, back arching of the bed as euphoria flooded your every nerve.

Your body spasmed as your orgasm rushed through you, heightened by the fact that Bucky was still eagerly lapping away at your pulsing pussy as he drank everything you had to offer.

“You taste so fucking good Princess,” Bucky said, voice slurred as if he were intoxicated on you.

Unable to articulate words, you could only whine in displeasure as Bucky made no move to continue, hands reaching down to languidly pull at his shoulders in a silent plea for him to bury himself to the hilt in you as you so urgently needed him to do.

Crawling back up your body, Bucky reached into your bedside drawer to pull out a condom, quickly tearing the foil and rolling the rubber down his painful hard erection before situating himself above you once more.

Stealing your breath in a passionate kiss, lips moving languidly against yours but the _feeling_ he put into it causing your heart to race. Bucky gripped the base of his cock, positioning the head of his cock at your entrance, resting his forehead against yours as he looked for any trace of doubt on your face.

“Bucky,” You sighed out blissfully, one hand cradling the back of his neck and holding him close to you.

That was all the approval Bucky needed to slowly push forward, your wet walls enveloping him as he filled you, the slight stretch a familiar feeling that you were certain to miss once this was over. Feeling the sting of tears burning in back of your eyes at the reminder that this was the last time you and Bucky would ever be so intimate, you hooked your leg over his hip, rolling your hips in indication for him to move.

Bucky took your hand from his neck, entwining your fingers together and pinning them to the pillow beside your bed, the other hand moving under your back to hold you tight against his chest, not a breathes space between you, bodies pressed firmly together as your skin touched as much of his as possible.

There were no harsh thrusts or hurried movements, just your bodies moving in perfect synchrony, his hips gently bucking into yours as you raised your own to meet his every action, hands tracing each other’s bodies as you shared chaste kisses amongst whispered praises and blissful sighs of each other’s names.

This wasn’t fucking; it wasn’t wild or fuelled by passion nor lust. It wasn’t born from anger or hatred or even deceit.

This was _love_.

Plain and simple and undeniable to either of you anymore. This was a declaration of what you were unable to admit to each other, saying without words everything you felt for the other.

But it was also goodbye. Whether you wanted to or not you had to acknowledge that this would be the last time you ever kissed Bucky’s lips, the last time you ever carded your fingers through his hair, the last time you would ever hear the reverent way he whispered your name, as if it were the only thing he ever needed to know.

Your second orgasm built deep within you and whilst your body craved that release, your mind was unwilling to submit, not wanting it to be over between you and Bucky.

Try as it might, your mind was unable to stave off your orgasm for long and your body keened under Bucky’s as your pussy clenched around his cock, eyes glazed as your fingers tightened around his, ankles locking across his ass in a futile attempt to keep him as close as possible.

The sight of your face contorting in bliss mixed with the feeling of your cunt tightening around his cock pulled Bucky into the abyss of ecstasy with you, hips stuttering into yours as he emptied himself into the condom, burying his head in your neck as he came with a shout.

You both lay spent on the bed, Bucky’s weight on top of you a comfort you didn’t wish to lose, hands stroking up and down his back as the sounds of your combined panting filled the silence of the room.

Eventually Bucky moved to roll off you, pulling out his softening length as he did, and you knew it wasn’t just the loss of his cock that had you feeling empty. Standing on shaky legs Bucky moved to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and grab a wet flannel, coming back to wipe at the sticky mess between your legs.

Bucky refused to meet your eyes choosing to instead focus at the task at hand, fearful that you would ask him to leave, knowing that he wouldn’t ever be coming back causing his heart to twist painfully in his chest. Slowly sitting up, you stopped Bucky by placing a hand on his wrist, willing him to look at you as you plucked the flannel from his hands and threw it carelessly to the floor.

“Please stay,” You mumbled, voice trembling with fear that he may simply walk out and that would be it.

To say Bucky was shocked by your words was an understatement, his head snapped up, eyes wide unbelieving of what he had just heard but that alarm soon melted away, a deep-rooted sadness replacing it when Bucky say the struggle so evidently painted across your features, the sorrow and anguish shining in your eyes as you clung to his wrist like he was your life line.

With a silent nod, Bucky moved back into the bed beside you, gathering you in his arms and resting your head on his chest, ear pressed right over his heartbeat. The both of you knew Bucky would have to be gone by morning but right now you were both willing to pretend that whatever the two of you had could last just that little bit longer.

Neither of you said a word, both too lost in your own thoughts about what would happen once this night was over, of all the things you didn’t say, of how things could have been if only in another life. Bucky mindlessly traced over the back of your hand with this thumb, unknowingly lulling you to sleep where you rested against him.

“I love you James,” you uttered drowsily, sleep-idled brain unaware of what you had just confessed to Bucky as you fell into a deep slumber.

Bucky’s thumb ceased to trace patterns on your skin as the impact of your words hit him, tears trailing down his cheeks that he quickly wiped away, glancing down at your sleeping form snuggled so close to him.

In that moment Bucky was aware of one painful truth, orders be damned, he loved you too and as he snuck out from your bed, quickly dressing and tucking you under the covers, pressing a kiss to your crown, Bucky vowed to stop HYDRA from hurting you - whatever the cost may be.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Your hands shook as you watched your ladies-in-waiting alter the white dress you were wearing, adjusting your skirts and rearranging the veil around your shoulders, the crown resting on your head feeling heavier than it ever had done before.

Everyone was busy trying to get everything ready in time, fluttering around you as the final details came together so you could walk down the aisle in a few moments time, your reflection in the floor length mirror in front of you the only stationary thing in the room. Your eyes roamed over your form; the dullness in your eyes, the frown on your lips, the furrow of your brow – today was supposed to be the happiest day of your life, the start of the next chapter with the man you loved by your side and yet none of that was true, this wasn’t a marriage of love but necessity and your heart and mind refused to let you forget that.

The dress you wore was beautiful, soft pure-white silk encasing your body whilst the sleeves were made of a delicate lace adding an element of class.  You _should_ have looked enchanting. You _should_ have been excited, dying to get down the aisle and marry the man at the end of it.  

But you weren’t.

You looked as miserable as you felt and the thought of hearing that wedding march was making your stomach twist into knots, a deep sense of dread settling itself in your very bones.

You felt trapped, the room getting smaller as your heart-rate elevated; one of the worst parts of this had to be the fact that no one knew, everyone around you was grinning and asking how happy you were to finally get the fairy-tale ending you’d always dreamed off and you could only bite you tongue and nod when in reality you were screaming inside.

Needing to step away from everything before you broke down, you informed your hand maid that you were going to the portrait hall before you had to leave, not waiting for her response before you were fleeing from the room.

The portrait hall was deserted, all the staff far too busy to be milling around that part of the palace, and you sighed in relief as you took a seat on the bench beneath your parents portrait, a shaky exhale falling from your lips as  you looked up at the happy faces of your parents, knowing that that wouldn’t be you and Clint and wondering if they really would have been ok with what you were doing.

You felt tears begin to sting your eyes as your mind reminded you of the one person that you could picture a happy future with: _Bucky_.

Just as you knew he would be, Bucky was gone when you woke up after your final night together, the bed empty and cold where he once lay, and as you later learned that morning, so was his room, all his possessions gone and not a trace of him remaining in the palace.

You knew as much as you questioned it, what you were doing was the right choice for Genovia and in the end, your duty as Queen was first and foremost to your people. Always.

As much as you loved him, you couldn’t trust Bucky - especially not with the throne - there was a reason he had had tried to take it and you still didn’t know what those motives were. You couldn’t leave Genovia in a position of weakness, not when there were whispers in the shadows of a new enemy disguised as a noble house on the horizon, one that would take a united country to defeat.

With a shuddering breath, you steadied yourself, wiping away the tears before they ruined your makeup and straightening out your dress as you stood.

“Y/N, my darling,” Your Grandmother called from behind you, looking as regal as always, a solemn expression on her features, “It’s time my love.”

Turning to your parent’s portrait once more, you gave a resolute nod before you took your Grandmothers arm, letting her lead you to the carriage that waited for you at the front of the palace.

The ride seemed to pass by in a blur, people lining the streets to celebrate your wedding day with you and you forced a smile for your people as you waved at them in passing. Before you knew it, you were standing in the cathedral, the large double doors separating you from all your guests, separating you from that damn aisle and the Archbishop and _Clint_ , all waiting for you to make your grand entrance. 

Wanda gave you a reassuring smile before she made her way down the aisle as your bridesmaid, the sound of the music starting, sending a chill down your spine and you had to fight hard to keep yourself from throwing up. Nat pulled you in for a bone-crushing hug, whispering how proud she was of you before pressing a kiss to your forehead, embracing you one last time as she let you go and made her way down the aisle as your maid of honour.

It was as if you were preparing for a death sentence rather than a marriage, your loved ones looking at you with pity instead of joy and you honestly felt as if you were, the dread building within you as you fought hard to keep it together.

Looking around your security detail you saw no sign of Phil and turned to your Grandmother who hooked her arm through yours, “Grandma, where’s Phil?”

“I’m sorry darling, Phil had something urgent to attend to; I’m afraid he isn’t going to make it love.”

“Oh, that’s – that’s fine,” You said, voice breaking as you gave your Grandmother a watery smile. Nothing about this day was as you wanted it and the fact that Phil wasn’t there was only adding to the fact that everything about this day was _wrong_.

Your Grandmother rested her hand on top of yours squeezing it reassuringly as you made your way to the open doors, hearing everyone stand from their seats as the string quartet began and you slowly made your way down the aisle.

You couldn’t help the way your eyes darted around the room, heart sinking when you noticed Bucky’s absence, knowing he wouldn’t attend but hoping against all other odds that he would anyway. Clint moved to take your hand in his and the procession began, the Archbishops words falling on deaf ears as you focused on evening out your breathing to stop yourself from fainting.

You were able to register Clint saying ‘I do’ and felt nauseous as the Archbishop turned to you, repeating everything he had said to Clint to you and waiting for your response.

There was a moment of silence, a slight murmur being heard behind you as everyone waited for you to continue, your Grandmother fearing that the words would never come as Nat and Wanda shot each other worried glances. 

With a deep breath, you steadied yourself, holding your head high as you answered; “I-”

“STOP!”

 


	18. Chapter 18

_There was a moment of silence, a slight murmur being heard behind you as everyone waited for you to continue, your Grandmother fearing that the words would never come as Nat and Wanda shot each other worried glances._

_With a deep breath, you steadied yourself, holding your head high as you answered; “I-”_

_“STOP!”_

Your head snapped towards the doors that had flung open, eyes widening when you saw a breathless Phil running through them and down the aisle straight towards you, his jaw clenched and eyes frantic as he raced to you, Mack and the rest of his security team following closely.

“Princess we need to leave. Now,” Phil commanded in a hushed voice, casting his eyes around the room before gripping your arm and pulling you towards the back exit of the cathedral.

You numbly followed, stunned to your core as you watched Mack escorting your Grandmother, the rest of the team dealing with your more-than-confused guests. Stuttering, you tried to put your racing thoughts into a cohesive sentence, unable to comprehend what was happening; why Phil was stopping your wedding and why he looked so _scared_.

“Phil?” You managed to ask with a weak voice, the question unfinished and lingering in the air between you as he ushered you into the car parked ready and waiting for you, your Grandmother joining you a second later.

“I’ll explain everything soon Y/N, I promise, but right now I need to get you both to safety.”

You and your Grandmother shared a concerned look as the car pulled off, hearts racing as Phil told the chauffeur to drive faster.

Your Grandmother’s hand moved to cover yours where it rest on the seat between you, giving you a reassuring squeeze as you tried to prevent the tears from falling, lower lip wobbling as every emotion seemed to assault your sensitive nerves.

The drive back to the palace was silent, your grandmother and yourself too afraid to speak, the driver’s attention entirely focused on getting back in one piece as Phil’s eyes roamed your surroundings for every threat imaginable.

The car hadn’t come to complete stop when Phil leaped from his seat, other members of his security detail ready and waiting for him as he steered you and your Grandmother into the palace, not stopping until he had reached his office where five other bodyguards were already stationed, the curtains all drawn shut stopping anyone from seeing out. Or in.

The door closed behind you with a resounding click and Phil seemed to heave a sigh of relief at the sound, shoulders slumping forward as he dragged a hand over his face, exhaustion setting in to his bones as he shuffled to the desk, falling into the chair with a huff and burying his head in his hands.

“Phillip, what’s going on?” You Grandmother asked, far more collected than you as she sat in the chair opposite Phil, you sluggishly sitting beside her still too shaken by the day’s events to even speak.

Casting you a glance, Phil let out a shaky breath before focusing all his attention on your Grandmother, as if he feared what he’d see if he remained looking at you any longer and as he told you both what was really happening you began to understand why.

Phil had been investigating HYDRA and their operations since you informed him they were pushing out the smaller noble houses, consolidating their land and removing them from power, only to find out that Genovia wasn’t the only country this was happening in – in fact HYDRA factions in fifteen other countries were doing the same thing until they owned a majority of the land with no one to stand in their way and were able to easily overpower the sovereign rulers of those countries, the monarchies and parliaments having no choice but to answer to them.

But that wasn’t even the start of it, Phil had found ties to numerous illegal operations: Money laundering, sex trafficking, drug cultivation and distribution, even terrorism, but it was impossible to find any solid, damaging evidence of their activities. Every detail about them was erased, black listed, and removed from the eye of anyone who could even attempt to look their way – they were efficient at what they did and that also made them dangerous.

Phil had nothing but cold leads until two nights ago after your bachelorette party, when Bucky came to him, panicked and begging for his help.

Your breath hitched in your throat at the mention of Bucky’s name, tears welling in your eyes as Phil’s gaze darted to yours, the anguish there telling you that this wasn’t going to be good news. Scrubbing at the slight stubble growing on his cheeks it was then that you noticed how thoroughly drained Phil appeared; clothes dishevelled, dark circles under his eyes, and his all-round haggard appearance revealing that Phil had been working non-stop on this for days and was as physically and emotionally exhausted as you felt.

Bucky had a certain level of _trust_ within HYDRA and with that came a certain amount of clearance, only a few hours ago he had transferred every piece of information he could get his hands on over to Phil’s team; every scrap of evidence, every off-shore bank account, every illicit activity that they were a part of – everything Phil could possibly need to take them down but only on the condition that Phil would keep you safe at all costs.

“What do you mean safe? Safe from what? Phil, I don’t understand?” The way Phil winced had you regretting the question immediately, but you _had_ to know.

“HYDRA were never going to let you become Queen Y/N, if you failed to forfeit the crown then they were going to assassinate you. There was a sniper waiting on the roof opposite the cathedral, you never would have made it down the steps.”

You heard your Grandmother gasp beside your, her hand clutching yours tightly in her own as if you were going to disappear in front of her eyes, but you were numb to it all, the thudding of your heart drowning out what Phil was telling your Grandmother.

It was as if everyone and everything around you had succumbed to the consuming darkness around you, leaving behind nothing but you and the questions flooding your mind, leaving you no time to process what Phil had told you; _There was a sniper on the roof? You were going to die if you’d married Clint? But Bucky stopped it –but, had he always known this was going to happen? But, but, but._

The muffled sound of your name being called pulled you from your reverie, your body feeling heavy as if you were being weighed down with lead, your neck stiffly shaking your head as you willed yourself back to the present moment.

“Y/N? Y/N are you ok?”

Your eyes snapped up to Phil’s who was know kneeling in front of you, hand resting reassuringly on your shoulder as he asked someone in the room to get you a glass of water.

“I’m fine, it’s – I’m _fine_. Just a lot to take in, I guess,” You answered, voice quite and a forced smile on your lips that you knew was fooling no one.

Phil ran a hand through his hair, leaning back on the desk behind him as he tugged on the strands; “That wasn’t all I had to tell you both. When James sent everything over this morning, he also sent evidence that… that HYDRA were responsible for your parents death. Y/N, I’m _so_ sorry.”

This wasn’t real.

This couldn’t be real.

This was simply a nightmare and you would wake up in a cold sweat like you had done plenty of times before.

Your hand flinched at the feeling of something hot dripping onto it and you realised that they were your tears. You could feel the damp traces they left on your skin and were confused. You couldn’t feel in dreams, so why could you now?

But the feeling didn’t stop, and you soon became aware of the stinging of your eyes and dryness of your throat, your Grandmother’s wailing for her dead child sending chills down your spine and you knew as much as you detested it, this was your new reality.

Robotically you wrapped your arms around her trembling form but there was no comfort in the action, how could there be when you could not make any sense of what you were feeling?

“We’ve already started pulling a team together to deal with the threat, this palace is on complete lockdown until every single member of HYDRA is either dead or behind bars. They won’t be getting away with this Y/N, I promise you.”

You felt the conviction in Phil’s voice and knew he meant what he said but the silent nodding of your head in understanding was all you could muster at this moment.

“Phil, you- you said Bucky had a certain level of clearance at HYDRA, that they trusted him – was he one of them, I mean, did he know this whole time what they were planning? What they’d already done? I just…” You trailed off unable to continue that train of thought, scared of where it may lead you.

“Y/N, we don’t know how deep James was within HYDRA and,” Phil let out a heavy sigh, head falling backwards as he closed his eyes, brows furrowed in anguish, “and we lost all contact with him 3 hours ago.”

“ _What_?”

“Y/N, we have no idea where James is but we’re working on it, I swear to you we will find him.”

The rest of the day seemed to pass by in a blur, body and mind unresponsive to what Phil was telling you about security protocols and their plans to find Bucky and every member of HYDRA. It would all have to be repeated to you another day, you were far too exhausted both physically and mentally to try and fathom it now.

With heavy steps, you made your way to your bedroom, your wedding dress still adorning your body as a solemn reminder of what today should have been. The reflection that greeted you in the mirror was a far cry from what you had seen earlier that day; your pristine makeup ruined, mascara tracks smudged on your cheeks from your tears, eyes bloodshot and sunken into your face.

Lethargically you stripped from your dress, leaving it in a crumpled pile on the floor as you slumped towards the bathroom, turning the shower on and stepping under the cold stream of water, not giving it the chance to warm up and revelling in the harsh pelts of the icy water on your skin.

Feeling something, even if it was as unpleasant as the cold shower you were subjecting yourself to, was better than feeling nothing at all. The numbness that was swamping you was too much to handle; you wanted to scream and cry and kick and punch, but none of that would come. Instead, you sat on the floor of the shower, arms cradling your knees to your chest as your mind raced with everything that had been unveiled to you today.

_HYDRA were going to kill you. They had already killed your parents. All of this was a trap and you fell for it. If it weren’t for Bucky…_

_But Bucky knew all along._

_Didn’t he?_

_Why didn’t he tell you?_

_You know why._

_Don’t you?_

You eventually pulled yourself from the floor of the shower, turning of the water and wrapping yourself in a towel, the mirror now showing a cleaner but no less dejected reflection of yourself. You pulled on a fresh set of pyjamas before burying yourself under your bedcovers, cuddling the pillow with a strong grip as sobs tore from your throat, your body passing out from fatigue more than it did fall asleep, your tears never ceasing and your sleep restless.

That Same Morning:

Bucky’s eyes darted to the door of Pierce’s office every few seconds, he’d managed to fool security into thinking he had arranged to meet with Pierce in his office, but he knew his time was limited. Pierce would walk through that door any minute, but he needed the files to transfer before he could leave. Phil was depending on it. You were depending on _him_. Whether you knew it or not.

_95%_

_96%_

He heard approaching foot steps and the sound of Pierce barking out orders to whatever lackey was with him, sweat beading on his brow as he mentally urged the download to hurry up.

_97%_

_98%_

Pierce was standing right on the other side of the door now and Bucky heard the dull slap of Pierce’s hand striking whoever he was yelling at. Bucky’s mouth ran dry as his heart thudded wildly in his chest.

_99%_

The handle began to turn, the door opening as Pierce walked-

_100%_

-into the room, stopping dead in his tracks as his eyes landed on Bucky standing next to his desk.

“Barnes,” Pierce drawled out, eyeing Bucky distrustfully as he walked further into the room, the door closing behind him with a click that sent a shiver down Bucky’s spine. “What are you doing here?”

“My assignment is over, I came to find out my next orders sir,” Bucky replied, hands clasped behind his back as he tried to keep his head held high despite the fear that was rooted deep within him from being in the presence of this _monster_.

“Your assignment isn’t over. You _failed_ ,” Pierce enunciated the word as he leisurely walked towards his desk, draping this jacket over the back of his chair as he glanced at the computer screen before peering at Bucky over the rim of his glasses.

“Besides, I don’t think that’s why you’re really here, now is it?” The tight-lipped smile he gave Bucky had his eyes widening in dread, taking a few small cautionary steps back as his fight-or-flight instincts begin to kick in.

“Do you really think you could stop this? That you could save her? Did you think you could be her knight in shining armour and you could ride off together into the sunset?” Pierce stepped closer to Bucky with every question he spat at him, only stopping when he was toe to toe with him, “Do you think she could forgive you this? You are as much a part of this as I am, do you really think she’d welcome you back with open arms? Or were you hoping she’d open her legs for you again?”

That was the final straw for Bucky, his fear and anger accumulating into a fist that swung straight into Pierce’s face, the resonating smack it sounded in the room deafening him. The air between them was charged as Pierce wiped the small speckle of blood from his busted lip away with this thumb, smirking at the sight before sending a swift punch into Bucky’s kidneys, watching with sadistic glee as he sunk onto his knees in pain, clutching at his abdomen as he struggled to regain his breath.

Pierce’s hand gripped Bucky’s hair, yanking his head back until he was looking up at him, teeth gritting together at the pain that was shooting through his scalp. “You think it changes anything if they find out? Do you really think that _she_ could ever stand in our way?” Pierce sneered in distain at the very idea, “No, no; we only do this way out of courtesy, it makes it easier, but it’s not necessary. We can use violence Barnes that I assure you, we’ll paint the streets with the blood of this country, starting with your girlfriend. You can ask her parents if you don’t believe me.”

“You’re wrong about her, s-she’s gonna stop you – you think you can break her, but you _can’t_. You’ve already put her through hell and she came out a goddamn _Queen_ , she’s gonna burn you to the fucking ground, and there isn’t shit you can do about it.”

Pierce shoved him to the ground, giving two hard kicks to Bucky’s stomach before straightening out his suit and calling for Rumlow, seething as he watched Bucky cough up blood on the floor.

“If we burn, you’ll burn too Barnes.”

“This-” Bucky cut himself off with a cough, panting as he lifted himself up on unsteady arms, “This was n-never about _me_.”

Before Pierce could reply, Brock Rumlow walked through the door, arching a brow at the sight of Bucky beaten and bleeding on the floor before asking Pierce what his orders were.

“Take him away,” Pierce spat, voice filled with venom as he turned his back on Bucky, unable to look at him a moment longer without feeling uncontrollably incensed.

“Where to Boss?”

Casting a glance over his shoulder, Pierce became increasingly more infuriated that the sight of Bucky so weak on his knees did nothing to appease the rage inside of him.

“Back where he came from. And Rumlow; tell everyone to abandon the building, we’re going underground.”

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

You woke up the next morning with a new sense of determination, you refused to fall victim once again to the ploys of Hydra; what your country needed at this point was a strong leader and you were not going to let your people down, not with the stakes as high as they were. You could cry for everything you’d lost once it was all over.

Meeting Phil in his office, you demanded to be part of every single part of his operation against Hydra, refusing to be side-lined in the fight for your homeland. You spent hours ploughing through the numerous documents that Bucky had sent you regarding HYDRA, the more you read the more troubling everything became. You found orders for the assignation of your parents to the men who were found responsible for their murder, documents that proved their involvement in global terrorism and blackmail of many of political figures, and startingly, papers which proved that Bucky’s claim to the throne was nothing more than a forgery, Bucky’s lineage was not what HYDRA had claimed it to be and he had as much claim to the throne as any other citizen.

You were the sole heir to the crown and your people needed you now more than ever.

Your Grandmother tried to be as helpful as she could, attempting to soothe the fears of parliament and the noble houses but you could see how shaken she was by the sudden revelation, eyes dull just as they had been the night of your parents’ murder and so you sent her back to her rooms, telling her that you would deal with everything and she relented with little argument. The chambers were in utter chaos when you arrived, Prime Minister Fury looking completely exasperated as the arguments rose in volume around him, trying in vein to gain some sense of control over the anarchy that was taking place.

Without hesitation, you marched down the centre aisle of the chambers towards the podium reserved for the speaker, standing before your senate as they continued to yell amongst themselves. Your multiple attempts to bring everyone’s attention to you had failed and you began to feel your confidence dissipating until you heard the deafening sound of Nick silencing the room: “Everybody quiet! The Princess has the floor.”

You shot Nick a grateful smile before taking a deep breath to steady yourself, clearing your throat as you addressed everybody in the room; “As you are all now aware, Hydra has been revealed to have been plotting against us. Intelligence that my security detail has gained show that there was to be an attempted assassination on me on what would have been my wedding day, not only that but we have strong evidence that connects them to the assassination of my parents. They are a formidable threat, I will not lie to you, but this is not the time to lose our heads. We have to stand together if we ever hope to defeat them, our division means their strength and I will not allow this country – _our country_ – to fall into the hands of mad men who want nothing more than absolute control. They will see our beloved Genovia in ruin if we do not stop them.”

You passed Nick copies of Hydra’s forged documents that proved Bucky had no claim to the throne, watching as the copies made their way to every person in the room, questioning murmurs of what this meant for Genovia being heard from where you stood before them.

“There is no other heir to the Genovian crown. I am the rightful Queen and I will do what is needed to keep this country safe. We do not have the luxury of seconding guessing my ascension to the throne, there is no other heir, no other person in Genovia who can do what I’ve been preparing my whole life for, no other person who will ever love Genovia as much as I do. I _am_ the Queen of Genovia, and I do not need a King to do my job. Now, do you stand with me?”

The silence in the chambers was deafening, every member of parliament looking at another to make the first move, to make the first declaration either for or against you until one of the older more conservative members who had always been wary of you stood up on unsteady legs: “I move that the princess be immediately coronated as the rightful Queen of Genovia.”

The declaration was soon met with the agreement of every member of parliament much to your relief, Nick congratulating you along with other senators as you left to return to the palace with your good news.

You regrouped with Phil and his team upon your return, congratulations being shared and preparations being made for your upcoming coronation but you were far more focused on the Hydra threat that loomed over you. Phil introduced you to the Captain of the royal guard, Steve Rogers, that was aiding you in the hunt and capture of Hydra and all of its members. Steve was a determined leader with a boyish smile that could make any heart melt and when spirits were lagging amongst you and your team he was able to rekindle your optimism.

You spent days in Phil’s office pouring over every piece of information that you had, anything that had any slight connection to Hydra was in front of you and yet you still couldn’t figure out were they were hiding. They still had to be in Genovia of that much you were sure, they would at some point make another attempt on your life, but you were determined to stop them before it got to that point. Your intelligence service was working closely with that of Genosha, Sokovia, and Wakanda who were all investigating Hydra factions in their own countries. Of course, it was easier for your allies; they had the upper hand of those particular Hydra factions being unprepared and leaving them no time to run.

It was two weeks later when you finally caught a break, you noticed recurring IP addresses that were embedded in emails between the despatcher and recipient addresses that were all established Hydra locations. All it took was to filter the hidden IP addresses out and you had all five of the sanctuaries that Hydra were using waiting for you to expose.  Steve was thrilled with your discovery and lead a team to scout out one of the addresses, using audio surveillance that proved the hideaways were being occupied by Hydra operatives, and reporting back to you with what they found.

You, Phil, and the team all evaluated the footage from Steve’s bodycam, recognising a few faces from the many profiles of known Hydra associates that you had been familiarising yourself with since the manhunt began.

Needing a solid plan of action, you all debated on what the best course of action would be ultimately deciding that you needed to strike all locations at the same time in order to avoid any more of their agents slipping through the cracks; if word got out that one of their hideaways had been busted, they wouldn’t hesitate to run, leaving you back where you started.  

Genovia was a small country and your taskforce was too small for such a task and so you called on your arrangement with King Erik which he happily fulfilled, sending you Genosha’s best trained soldiers as subtly as he could as to avoid word traveling to Hydra, accompanying them himself in order to watch the fall of your mutual enemy and over support in any other way he could.

The day finally came when your plan would be executed, every soldier aware of the mission and the importance of it and what was at stake if it failed. You watched from the briefing room, multiple screens being streamed to from the body cameras each team leader was wearing as the scouted out various locations around Genovia where the suspected Hydra hideouts were. The room was tense as each team surrounded each building, not giving them the slightest chance to escape, each squad leader reported back to Phil that they were in position, waiting for the finale go ahead before they would make their move.

Your anxiety was rolling off you in waves, one arm wrapped tightly around your waist as you nervously bite at your thumb nail on your other hand. Phil looked to you for the final go ahead and with a curt nod from you, he gave the order to proceed; you, Phil, and King Erik watching the screens as they all lurched forward, shouts being heard as every team leader commanded their men forward, the doors being busted down as they all charged forward in a flurry of movement. It was hard to make out the figures on the screens, but you could make out the sight of people scrambling to get away from your soldiers and you knew you had them.

It was over so quickly. A short whirlwind of yells and bombardments and the ambush was over. You watched in disbelief as every Hydra member fell to their knees, hands behind their heads as they recognised there was no way out, no way to escape, that their only choice no was to come quietly or get themselves killed trying to flee.

With shaky hands, you clutched at the desk behind you, depending on the wood to keep you upright as your legs gave beneath you. From Steve’s body camera you recognised one face that you needed to see, _Pierce_ , lips pursed in an enraged pout as he slowly fell to his knees on the dusty floor like everyone else around him.

“We did it,” You whispered, stunned at the victory you had longed for finally coming true.

King Erik placed a reassuring hand on your shoulder, squeezing reassuringly like a proud father would and you felt the tears well up in your eyes, blinking rapidly to keep them at bay. Phil congratulated everyone on such a successful mission, watching with a huge smile as every Hydra member was led away in handcuffs to the awaiting police vans.

“Alright everyone; I want a thorough sweep of every building, we cannot let a single one of them escape; I want every damn nook, cranny and crevice of these places searched with a fine-tooth comb.”

“You heard the man, collect every scrap of evidence you can find and do not leave a single inch of your target area unchecked. Coulson’s right, we can’t risk it,” Steve’s voice commanded.

Picking up Phil’s radio from his desk, you pressed down for Steve’s communicator; “Hey Steve?”

“Yes Princess?”

You hesitated before taking a shaky breath and continuing with what you needed to ask: “Is there any sign of Bucky there?”

You knew that if Bucky was going to be with any Hydra assailant it would be Pierce, he wouldn’t have let him get away after leaking everything that he did.

“Not yet Princess but there’s still time, I’ll keep you updated.”

You nodded even though Steve couldn’t see you, your sense of joy somewhat defeated at the prospect of Bucky still being lost. You didn’t even know what you’d do if you found him, how it would all work out; maybe he knew and was one of them and had a change of heart, could you forgive that? Did he want forgiveness? Maybe there was something more to it? You didn’t know, all you knew was that you needed answers and the only one that could give you them was Bucky.

“Princess,” Phil called you, voice solemn as he gave you a sympathetic smile, “Maybe you should go and tell your Grandmother of our success. I promise to call for you if anything changes.”

Numbly, you nodded your head in agreement, biding goodbye to King Erik with the promise that you would see him again before he returned to his home, Phil watching you all the while with concerned regard. Truthfully, he wanted you to leave because he was afraid of what you may see, he had found files on Hydra that he had kept from you, not wanting you to know of the torture and punishments they so often imparted onto people.

Your Grandmother was still in her quarters as she had been since your wedding day and you felt a sudden rush of nervousness as your trembling hand knocked at her door.  The sight of your Grandmother looking so frail was unfamiliar to you, even after your parent’s death she had always been so composed, so collected and strong, but it was beginning to dawn on you that it was because she had to be. Your Grandmother never got the chance to mourn the way you did, she was too busy taking care of you and Genovia like a true queen, putting the responsibility of the crown before her own broken heart and you were hit with a sudden rush of both awe and gratitude.

Taking her hand in yours, you lead her to the couch in the living room, sitting down beside her and not letting go of her for a second. You relayed everything that had happened to her, telling her about the planned ambush and its success and how every Hydra operative was now in custody, including Pierce, and she nodded as you spoke, taking everything in but she never got that spark of joy that you and Phil did when you watched them be taken away. Nothing could bring back her son and the woman whom she loved like a daughter. She was relieved you were safe again but there was still so much to grieve for.

“I’m sorry my love, I know I should be elated with the news, and I am, but…” Your Grandmother trailed off, lower lip wobbling as she fought to keep her emotions in check.

“I know Grandma, I know. Which is why I need you to do something for me. I need you to stop trying to be strong and _finally_ grieve for Mum and Dad; you’ve been keeping it together all these years for me and for Genovia, but you don’t have to anymore. I can take care of myself and Genovia and it’s my turn to take care of you, you just need to let it all out, I promise I’ve got you.”

Your Grandmother collapsed in your arms, wailing uncontrollably onto your shoulder as you held her tightly to you, soothingly stroking up and down her back as you let her simply feel, the same way she did for you thirteen years ago.

You held her until she passed out from exhaustion, tears still staining her cheeks as you lay her down on the couch, covering her body with a blanket as you snuck out of the room, closing the door gently behind you. Turning around, you jumped when you saw Phil standing there as if her was about to enter your Grandmother’s chambers and you quickly put a finger to your lips and pulled him further away from her door as to not wake her.

“Princess, we’ve found James,” Phil stated, but you could tell from the wary expression that this wasn’t entirely good news.

“Where is he?”

“Steve’s taking him to Lakewood General Hospital as we speak, I came here to collect you.”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” You breathed out, mind racing with horrifying scenarios each one worse than the last, “What? Why does he need a hospital? What’s wrong?”

“I’m not too sure Princess, we lost signal on the body cameras when Captain Rogers went underground, all I heard was the order for an immediate medical evacuation.”

You led Phil lead you to the car waiting outside, feeling as confused and disorientated as you did on your wedding day when he was escorting you out of the cathedral. You remained silent as he drove to the Hospital, Phil shooting you worried glances through the rear-view mirror every few minutes, but you were blind to them, to wrapped up in your own head as you thought about what could have possible happened to Bucky.

Arriving at the hospital you practically leaped from the car, Phil rushing after you as you ran through the hospital doors, straight towards the reception. The woman behind the desk was stunned as she watched the _Princess_ haphazardly stammer through her enquiry, unable to make out what she was saying, something about a Bucky? 

“I’m sorry your Highness, I don’t-”

“Bucky! Where is Bucky?”

Glancing up you spotted Steve walking towards you and abandoned the receptionist who was still as shocked as when you first ran in. You felt the blood drain from your face as you noticed the red that was covering Steve’s uniform, stomach twisting as you saw not a single scratch on him. It wasn’t his blood.

“Princess, they’ve taken him into surgery; he’s going to be ok, I promise.” Steve wrapped his arms around you in a tight hug, leading you away from the curious eyes of everyone in reception as Phil made security arrangements with the hospital staff.

“Steve, I don’t – I don’t understand. What happened? Why is he in surgery?”

“Y/N; I- I don’t know what happened. We found a door bolted shut, looked like a damn prison door so we pried it open and,” Steve swallowed harshly against the lump in his throat as he remembered walking down into that room, “And James was strapped down to this- this chair and there was blood everywhere and…and, it looked like he’d been tortured.”

You fought the rising bile in your throat, eyes squeezed shut as your body trembled as you tried to process what was happening. Bucky had been tortured. He had helped you and they had punished him for it in the most inhumane of ways.

Steve lead you into a private room as you broke down, crying against his chest, the feeling of the dried blood on his uniform only making the knots in your stomach twist harder. You needed to speak to a doctor, you needed to know what was happening to Bucky. Phil returned to you not long after, telling you that this section of the hospital was sealed off and that everyone would need clearance before they could come any closer to you or Bucky.

The three of you sat in silence for hours until finally the surgeon entered the room, the blood stains marking her scrubs the only things your eyes could focus on. “Your highness, the patient is out of surgery, but he still has numerous injuries that need to heal. Whatever happened to him caused major trauma; he has swelling to the brain, multiple broken rips, his right lung is punctured, there’s internal bleeding and the damage to his left arm was to severe, I’m sorry.”

“His left arm? What?” You asked in a daze, unable to comprehend everything she was telling you.

“From what we can tell the arm was dislocated and had tremendous pressure applied to it, the nerves have severed, and the circulation was cut off. I’m sorry your highness, but we had to amputate it.”

“Oh my god,” You tugged at your hair in an attempt to ground you, the sharp sting on your scalp keeping you from getting delirious, “But, but the other injuries, I mean - he’s going to be ok now, right?”

“It’s too soon to say your Highness, these next few days are going to be crucial but there is a chance he won’t make it. He’s in his room now, you can go see him if you like?”

You silently nodded your head as you followed her down the hall to where Bucky was, bracing yourself as you opened the door, a sob tearing from your throat as you took in the sight before you. Bucky lay unconscious on the bed, multiple tubes and drips attached to him, his body covered in cuts and bruises, left arm severed just below his shoulder, the stub wrapped in gauze.

“ _Bucky_.”


	20. Chapter 20

You stayed by Bucky’s side, waiting for any sign that he was going to wake up, his condition remaining steady, yet he still wasn’t healing. You supposed it was better than the alternative. You spent every moment you could with him, hoping that you would feel his hand twitch in yours as he woke but it didn’t happen, and you were beginning to lose faith that he would ever recover.

Part of you knew that you should be focusing on your upcoming coronation, but you knew that you would never be able to forgive yourself if something had happened to Bucky and you weren’t there. Besides, it was all minor details that could be handled by others, all you had to do was make sure you showed up when told to.

The solitude you had at Bucky’s beside gave you the time you needed to come to terms with everything that had happened in the last month, part of you found it hard to believe that only a month ago you didn’t even know who he was and now you were praying by to every God that you could that Bucky would just _wake up_.

On the seventh day after Bucky’s surgeries, you woke with a start from the nap you were taking to the high-pitched beeping of Bucky’s heart rate monitor, looking around the room with bleary eyes before you realised what was going on, jumping from your seat as you watched doctors and nurses flood into the room to try and stabilise his condition, shouting out orders to each other as you watched in horror as they pressed down on Bucky’s chest in an attempt to restart his heart, tears welling in your eyes as you felt someone try and lead you away, mutely shaking your head no as you refused to leave him.

You couldn’t leave him. He couldn’t leave you. There was still so much you needed to say to him, you couldn’t _be_ without him.

The doctors managed to restart his heart, Bucky’s breathing evening out once again but they stressed the fact that just because he recovered from that, it made no real guarantee that he would pull through, emphasising that you should be prepared for the worst-case scenario. You numbly returned to your seat beside Bucky, gingerly taking his hand in yours as if he would break under your touch, bottom lip wobbling as you cast your gaze over his pale face.

Three days after that incident, you were sat as you always were beside Bucky’s bed, scanning through pictures of dress options one of your designers had sent you for your coronation gown. Something that should have been an exciting moment felt like more of an obligation, there was no thrilling anticipation as the day grew closer, only an unwillingness to be away from Bucky for so long, but you knew it was unavoidable.

Lost in your own thoughts, you glanced up at Bucky who was weakly smiling at you, eyes fighting to keep open and you gave him a gentle smile in response before you went back to the task at hand of picking a coronation gown. A second later your head was snapping up as you realised that Bucky was in fact awake, mouth falling open in shock as you jumped from your seat.

“Bucky! You-You’re awake! Oh my god, I have to go get a nurse, I’ve got to-”

“Y/N,” Bucky cut of your rambling, voice gravely from lack of use as he rubbed soothing circles on the back of your hand with his thumb, “I’m fine doll. Stop worrying.”

“You don’t know that!” You cried out, tears threatening to fall as you recalled his condition not three days ago, how close he had been from slipping from your grasp.

Standing back, you watched as the doctor examined a newly awakened Bucky, his eyes never leaving your troubled form as the doctor and nurses checked his vitals and his injuries, poking and prodding at various parts of him until they had all the information that they needed. They informed you both that even though he still had a long way to go until he would be fully recovered, the swelling around his brain had dramatically reduced and the fact that he had woke up was a very reassuring sign, informing him that once he had better recovered they could begin discussions for prosthetics but you knew Bucky hadn’t listened to a single word of what they had said, far too focused on your worried form that had backed away into the furthest corner of the room to take even the slightest interest in what the doctor was telling him.

He hadn’t even reacted to his missing arm.

Eventually, the doctors left you and Bucky alone once again and your mind short-circuited as you tried to think about what you wanted to say to him. Cautiously, you sat beside him on the bed, taking your hand in his and refusing to meet his eyes, guilt pressing down on your chest like a heavy weight, as your eyes darted to the remnant of his left shoulder.

The silence stretched between you as both of you thought of a million and one things you wanted to say to each other but couldn’t find the courage to. Soon enough, the deafening silence was too much for Bucky to take, murmuring your name with a quaking voice as he tried to keep his emotions at bay: “Y/N, I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry. For everything, I-I-”

“Bucky-”

“I thought I knew what I was doing ok; I thought that I could help you, but I just made everything worse-”

“ _Bucky_ -”

“I should have just told you the truth from the start, but they were too powerful. They knew everything Y/N, _everything_. I’m sorry I lied to you, I swear I was just trying to keep you safe, all I’ve every wanted was to keep you safe, I know you probably won’t believe-”

“Bucky! Calm down, you’re going to pull your stitches open,” You scolded, pushing Bucky back against the bed to stop his animated pleading with you. “Just,” You sighed, not knowing what you wanted to say or what you wanted to hear, “Just tell me everything Bucky; tell me the truth, from the beginning.”

“The beginning?” Bucky let out a humourless chuckle as he gently shook his head, “Well Doll, that takes us back longer than I think you even realise. You got everything right? Including the forged birth certificate?”

You nodded in response, waiting for Bucky to continue; “Well then you know I don’t come from royalty, or any other sort of nobility, my parents came here when I was four years old, they fled from Romania when the government collapsed. I don’t remember much of it, but they always spoke about the carnage our homeland was in; there was no order, no law, just chaos. Hydra were the ones responsible for it.

We came here with nothing, we didn’t have time to take any of our belongings and we had no money; we lived on the streets for the first few months, begging for anything we could get until one day a man and woman stopped where my parents were sat, asking about where they’d come from and why they were living so rough. My parents told them everything we had been through, how we had risked everything leaving a place that was no longer a home to us to try for a better life here.

The couple, they were your parent’s Y/N, not that we knew that at the time, but they helped us, the King and Queen of Genovia actually helped us. My parents always told me that they had never known kindness like that before and they would be forever grateful for it. They gave us a place to live in, a home, they gave my parents jobs; my mother worked in the kitchens and my father cared for your father’s horses. I know it doesn’t sound like much, but to them it meant _everything_.”

Bucky paused, sniffing to try and control the onslaught of tears that were threating to spill as he thought about his childhood for the first time in years, memories of his parents that he had repressed whilst in the clutches of Hydra were finally being revived in his mind.

You could only sit there in awe at Bucky’s revelation; never knowing how close he had been to you even before you had officially met, his parents had worked in your home, had known your parents, and you had been none the wiser this whole time.

“My parents raised me to respect the crown, not because of the value of the jewels incrusted in it or the gold it is made of, but because of the people who wore it. You parents were great ruler’s Y/N, and they didn’t deserve the fate that they did. _None of us did_.”

Furrowing your brows in confusion as to what Bucky meant, you clutched his hand in yours sensing that this was becoming too much for him, trying to reassure him that he was safe and that you weren’t going anywhere with your touch alone.

“That night of the siege, I was in the kitchen with my ma, helping her with the finishing touches to the food, dad had just come back from the stables and was waiting for us and we were gonna head home together. But, but before we could – there was this bang from outside, a gunshot, dad hid me in the supply closet, told me to stay quiet no matter what, but I could still see everything through this crack between the doors. I saw these, these men dressed in black come storming in, they grabbed ma by the hair and tried to pull her away, but dad wasn’t letting them, he tried to fight them off but, but they shot him. Straight through the stomach. God, there was so much blood, and he just… and then ma, she-she started screaming and kicking and biting so, so they shot her too.”

Tears were streaming both down yours and Bucky’s faces as he told you of his parents’ murder, pain filled sobs wracking his body as the agonising memory played on a loop in his head, eyes screwing shut as he attempted to block the sight of his parents’ dead bodies from his sight. 

“James, you don’t have to-”

“No!” Bucky hastily cut you off, eyes wide as he clutched your hand tightly in his, “No, I need to tell you this, tell you the truth, _please_ Y/N.”

You could only nod in response, inching closer to Bucky where you sat next to him as he continued with his version of events.

“A-After they were gone, I snuck out of the closet and ran. I should have stayed with them or tried to get help, but I-I just couldn’t bear to see them like that, so I ran, I didn’t even know where I was going, I just kept running until I wound up in one of the rooms that I knew all to well. It was one of the rooms that were connected to the old server’s corridors that were hidden in the walls, ma smacked me right upside the head when she found out I’d been playing in them and I hadn’t gone back since,” Bucky recalled with a fond smile, a wistful expression on his face that quickly morphed into one of stoicism, “I was just sitting there, trapped in my hiding place trying to process everything that had just happened and failing, and then I heard you and your grandmother just outside the wall.”

Your lower lip began to tremble as realisation slowly began to dawn on you.

_It couldn’t be_.

_He couldn’t be_.

“I don’t know, it just happened so quickly, I was sitting there scared out of my wits trying to make it all go away, thinking about my parents and how much I wanted them back when it occurred to me, clear as could be, if my parents were where I was sat; what would they have done? So, so I opened the door and pushed you and your grandmother in, you probably don’t remember, blocked that night from your mind, God knows I’ve tried to, but I just thought that, that maybe just because my parents were gone didn’t mean I should forget them or what they stood for.”

“You were the boy in the wall,” You whispered, completely dumbfounded by Bucky’s revelation. All this time you had wondered if he had survived, if you would ever see him again to be able to thank him and he was _Bucky_.

_Your_ Bucky.

“You remember?”

“Of course I do; you saved my life. And my Grandmothers. I-I looked for you for so _long_.” You choked back the rising sob in your throat, laughter bubbling inside you as more tears stained your cheeks, the horde of emotions hitting you far too overpowering to decipher. Joy, guilt, sadness, relief, all mixing within you, unable to be properly processed. Your mind whizzing as it struggled to apprehend everything that had just been revealed to you.  

“Bucky what happened afterwards?” You asked, all previous traces of glee quickly evaporating from you as you recalled that James was never seen after that, that he was left to deal with Hydra as a boy on his own. You had learned enough about them to know that they wouldn’t have simply left him, child or not.

Bucky met your gaze, a pain swimming in his beautiful blues eyes that you had never seen before, shifting until he was staring intently at the sheets that covered his legs, refusing to look up again no matter how intently you willed him to.

“They kicked the door down, demanded I tell them where you were, and I told them where to go. They, uh, didn’t take too kind to that,” Bucky let out a humourless chuckle before his facial features hardened, “They took me with them, back to Pierce, told me that I’d lose my sense of patriotism with them. That was my last day as a free man. Hydra always know how to find the perfect balance; enough pain to keep you living in fear but not enough to cause damage, not enough to stop you preforming to your best ability.”

Bucky scoffed, spitting out the words with utter abhorrence as his face contorted in a menacing scowl, your stomach sinking as he told you of what he had endured at the hands of those monsters.

“At first they were training me to kill; I was strong and quick and I guess they wanted to take advantage of that but then I heard them talking about you becoming of age and how – how you’d have to be dealt with and I couldn’t let that happen, so I came to Pierce with a plan, fake another claim to the crown, force you out that way, I told him it would make for a smoother transition - the people would be less inclined to revolt if they thought it was legal. They came up with the back-up plan, but it didn’t matter, I had a chance to keep you safe and I was going to take it. I’m so sorry doll, so sorry-”

“Hey, hey, no,” You leaped forward as saw the tears welling in Bucky’s eyes, the guilt he felt so obviously weighing on his soul and you pressed your forehead to his, not letting him look away from you for a second, needing him to see how sincere you were. “You saved my life Bucky. Twice. I can never repay you for that. If it wasn’t for you, there would have been nothing standing between me and Hydra; you gave me and Genovia a fighting chance. _You’re a hero James_.”

“No. I’m not.”

“You are to me,” You murmured, lips ghosting over his as you spoke with how close you were, fingers slowly working through his tangled hair before cupping his neck, feeling his steady pulse under your fingertips as your thumbs stroked at his jaw, amazed that he was here with you. That he’d survived everything.

Your lower lib trembled as you became overwhelmed; with gratitude, with elation, with relief, you couldn’t tell. You buried your head in the crook of Bucky’s neck, careful not to jostle any of his wounds, as you relished in the simple feeling Bucky beneath you.

Slowly you felt Bucky’s arm wrap around you, the feeling of hot tears falling on your cheek as Bucky let out a shuddering breath and you pulled away to see the look of horror come across his face, eyes locked on the stump of his left shoulder that was wrapped in gauze as his chest harshly rose and fell with every shaky inhale and exhale.

“My…my – _oh god_ – my arm…where? I don’t-” Bucky’s panicked eyes met yours, body trembling as he finally realised what had happened, panic beginning to seize him as the colour that had only recently returned drained from his face.

“Hey! Hey! James, _James_ , look at me; it’s going to be ok, ok? It’ll be fine, we can get through this,” You gripped Bucky’s face in your hands, forcing him to look at you and see your unwavering determination, his wild eyes calming slightly at the sight, “We’ll get through this. _Together_. I promise you.”

Bucky could only watch you, eyes scanning over every inch of your face and seeing no signs of deceit, you meant what you said, and Bucky trusted you with his life, nodding slowly as his hand circled your wrist, feeling the reassuring _thud-thud_ of your heart beneath his fingertips as his breathing slowly evened out once more.

You spent the rest of your time with Bucky telling him of Pierce’s arrest and the downfall of Hydra, not only in Genovia but in other countries as well, the downfall of his capturers, these monsters who had tortured and tormented him for years provided Bucky with a slight sense of ease, but it would still take a long time for those wounds to heal.

Bucky asked about your wedding and you told him that Phil had managed to stop it just in time, the last possible second to be exact, and you could see the slight alleviation that the news that you were not married to Clint brought Bucky.

Neither of you tried to broach the subject of what all of this meant for the two of you; after everything that had happened today alone, neither of you were in any state physically or emotionally to even try and figure that out, and really, it didn’t matter, you two had all the time in the world now.

Instead, you told Bucky of your upcoming coronation which was only possible because of him, you showed him some of the options for your coronation gown and he even gave you his opinions on some of them but as the day went on you could see how his eyes became droopier, his voice quitter and softer as sleep called for him and you left him with a parting kiss and a promise to come back again first thing tomorrow morning.

Sleep came quickly and deeply for you both, a sense of contentment surrounding you like a warm blanket that you couldn’t remember feeling in such a long time, it was hard to believe just how much had changed in such a short period but for the first time since this whole mess started, you slept with an unyielding burst of hope that refused to leave you, the small smile playing on your lips the only sign of its presence.

The next morning, you practically sprung from your bed, eager to make your way to the hospital to see Bucky again. He was awake when you got there, his smile brightening as you entered his hospital room and he seemed to be far more relaxed than yesterday. You didn’t know if it was due to your heart to heart or his medication.

It was odd, how much lighter you felt now; yes, there were still things you were both going to have to deal with, but it no longer felt you were living half a life, there were no dark secrets lurking in the shadows out to destroy your happiness. You were both free of the people that were trying their hardest to destroy you, torment you, and ultimately kill you – men did make the worst monsters the world had to offer and the brutes within hydra were evidence of that.

Bucky was slowly coming to terms with his missing arm, but every so often you could see him try to use his left appendage, only to be reminded of its absence when he realised it was no longer there, a wave of distress washing over him every time.

The doctors reassured you both that Bucky’s recovery was coming along nicely and that eventually the phantom limb would fade over time as he adjusted to the new condition, the fact that the feeling was not one of pain was comforting to you all and showed that there was no real cause for concern.

It was a week later when they finally released him from hospital but only under the premise that he would continue to reside in the palace so that there could be constant emergency support if need be. You may have had some hand in creating these conditions. Besides, it wasn’t like Bucky had many options to choose from, of course you were going to make him come back home with you.

Bucky, although now feeling slightly awkward staying in the palace after everything that happened, soon fell into his new routine; his mornings would be spent in physiotherapy with his doctors who were closely monitoring his recovery, pleased with the progress he was making and the way his injuries were healing, and his afternoons were spent with you, sitting in your suite or in your office as you finalised the preparations for your coronation.

Some days you would fill the silence with mindless chatter, telling Bucky about your arrangements and asking for his opinions on certain matters, he in turn would tell you how his therapy was going and what the doctors had told him that day – he was especially excited to tell you of the offer of a high-tech prosthetic King T’Challa and Princess Shuri proposed to him to thank him for helping to take down Hydra. Other days you embraced the silence, Bucky reading one of your many books or writing in his journal as you worked away, the simple presence of each other’s company enough for the both of you.

Tonight was the eve of your coronation and in accordance to Genovian tradition you had to shoot the flaming arrow through the ring to ignite your own eternal fire.

_Jesus you hoped this went to plan_.

The gardens were once again brimming with people, this being the first royal social event since your dramatic wedding day and hydra were revealed to be the traitors that they were, but at least there was definitely something for everyone to talk about. You watched from your bedroom window as you brushed away the non-exist creases of your dress, swallowing against the lump in your throat, hands starting to tremble with nerves as you made your way to your guests.

Your entrance was met with cheers and you smiled at people as you passed, nodding at them in welcome as you moved towards where your Grandmother was sat, sitting opposite her as she arched a brow at you.

“Y/N, what could you possibly be nervous of at his point?” She laughed, resting her hand on top of yours.

“What if I mess up? Archery with flaming arrows is hardly my strong point Grandma.”

Your Grandmother hummed in agreement, a teasing smile on her lips; “You’re right, your much better suited at taking down international terrorists.”

“Grandma!” You whined, a smile now playing at your own lips at her playfulness.

For a while you had worried for her, fearing she may never have recovered from everything that had happened but once again she had proved to everyone just how strong she was, and although she was still processing her grief, she was definitely in a much better place than she was only a few weeks ago.

“I think someone wants to speak to you darling,” Your grandmother told you, eyes glancing behind you with a mischievous twinkle as she squeezed your hand reassuringly.

Turning you saw Bucky standing a few feet away from your table, hand scratching at the back of his neck as he grinned anxiously at you, his new metal prosthetic shinning under the low lights surrounding the garden.

“Hey,” You murmured, a wide grin splaying across your lips that you couldn’t contain.

“Hi,” Bucky replied, eyes locked on your own as he stared down at you with a dopey smile, seemingly forgetting what he had to say as he lost himself in you, “Oh! Uh, I came here to wish you good luck with tonight, you’ll do amazing as always doll. And – and I came here to tell you that I’m going to start looking for another place to live, you’ve been so generous to me Y/N, I don’t deserve it, but I’m better now. My injuries are all but gone and it’s time I leave you well alone, I - I don’t belong here Y/N. I never did.”  

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing, tears welling in your eyes at the thought of loosing Bucky again. You’d only just got him back and now he wanted to leave you? Was this way of saying he didn’t return your feelings?

“Bucky, I don’t understand? Is this, I mean, does this mean – did you ever feel anything for me?” You choked out, vision blurred as you tried to blink the tears away. You refused to let him leave without getting the answers you wanted.

“ _No_ , Princess, that’s not it ok? I swear to you, loving you has been the only real thing in my life for so long. It’s one of the few things I am certain off.”

“Then why-”

“Because even if I stayed, what then? You’re going to be Queen and Queens marry Lords or Dukes, I’m the son of _the help_ Y/N. This can’t work out – Queen’s just don’t marry kitchen boys doll.”

You didn’t pay any attention to the looks you and Bucky were receiving, focused only on the way his arms wrapped tightly around your waist, forehead pressed against yours as he held you close to him. Bucky tucked a loose strand of your hair behind your ear before taking your hand in his, pressing a kiss to the back of it before bowing to you.

“Just remember to breathe when you take the shot Princess,” Bucky said with a sad smile as he left you and walked back towards the palace.

You could only watch Bucky’s retreating form with a gapping mouth, incredulous at what had just happened. Nat and Wanda flanked either side of you after he left, Wanda placing a reassuring hand on your back as they lead you away, Natasha only narrowing her eyes as Bucky made his way through the palace doors.

“I don’t understand he- he said he had to leave, I don’t understand why…”

“Maybe it’s for the best Y/N,” Nat said, voice clipped and jaw clenched. She had not forgiven Bucky as easily as you had; trust did not come easy to Natasha Romanoff and she required more than his word in order to forgive.

“Nat please don’t, I know you don’t trust him, but I do. He risked his life to save mine. Besides, you don’t know what Hydra are capable off, the things the were doing to him.”

Before she could respond, Phil approached you; “It’s time Princess, everything’s ready for you.”

You nodded solemnly, leaving Nat and Wanda with a strained smile as you followed Phil to the area cleared for you, the small podium holding your bow and arrow, your instructor standing to the side ready to light it.

Steadying your shaking hands, you aligned your arrow to the bow, using two fingers to pull the arrow back with the bowstring, heartbeat racing as your instructor set the arrowhead on fire, feeling the heat of it on your face.

Your traitorous mind replayed the night Bucky helped you learn to shoot and you could have sworn you felt the presence of his chest against his back, the ghost of his lips against your neck that sent a shiver down your spin. Hearing his words in your head, you took aim at your target.

_Breathe_ \-  

You slowly inhaled, chest rising as you drew the bowstring back further.

_And release_.

Exhaling, you freed the string from your fingers, watching as the arrow flew through the air and straight to the target, the ring setting aflame as the arrow passed through it and into the board behind it, the crowd cheering at your successful aim but your glee was short lived as you remembered that Bucky wasn’t pressed against your back as your mind had tricked you into believing.

The rest of the night past by in a blur, you sleep restless as Bucky’s words haunted you and by the time the sun rose you knew what you were going to do.

The palace was alive with activity as everyone prepared for the coronation, maids buzzing around as the finishing touches were put in place to every part of the palace. You were still wrapped up in your dressing gown when you sought out Phil, asking him to go to Bucky’s suite and bring him to the throne room where you were waiting for him.

Most of the finishing flourishes were already in place as you looked about the room, still in disbelief that in a few short hours you would be standing here, taking your place as rightful Queen of Genovia. You sat on the throne as you waited for Bucky, legs tucked under yourself, looking the furthest thing from regal.

 A few moments later and the doors to the throne room opened, a confused Bucky walking towards where you sat, watching with a raised brow as you shifted in your seat, hands resting on the arms and back straight, looking ever the Queen Bucky knew you to be.

“You called for me, your highness?” Bucky asked with a cocked head, slowly dropping to his knee before you in respect, head bowed towards the floor.

“Yes; you were right about what you said. Queen’s don’t marry kitchen boys. Or they never used to anyway, but I’ve changed enough rules to get where I am now so whose to stop me from changing anymore?”

Bucky’s head snapped up at your words, eyes wide with both awe and something akin to hope.

“Once upon a time you would have had to have come from a long line of noble blood in order to be even considered to marry royalty, the son of an immigrant kitchen hand and a stable boy would never have been allowed to even address me. But this isn’t once upon a time Bucky, this is a modern world and I refuse to let age-old convention dictate who I marry and more importantly, who I love. Besides; you’re not just James Barnes anymore, you are to be knighted for your services to both Genovia and the crown.”

“I-I,” Bucky stuttered, still kneeling before you as he struggled to make sense of what he as hearing. Never in his wildest dreams did he think you would avoid convention like this. Not for him anyway. And yet here you were, doing exactly that.

“What’s up Barnes, cat got your tongue?” You teased, slouching back against the chair and losing all sense of authority your posture previously held.

“You could say that,” Bucky muttered as his lips turned in a wide grin.

“You can stand up now, you know.”

Bucky quickly stood, running a hand down his face in disbelief as you watched on in amusement.

“Thank you, Y/N. For everything.”

“Bucky you don’t need to thank me, to say you deserve it would be an understatement.”

“Can, uh, can I ask you for one favour?”

“Of course you can, ask for anything and it’s yours.”

“Go out for dinner with me?” Bucky grinned sheepishly at you, nervously rubbing at his metal arm as he awaited your answer.

“Are you asking me on a date?”

“Um, Yes?” Bucky answered, voice cracking at his feared rejection.

You fell back against the back of the chair from where you were leaning forward, pretending to ponder over Bucky’s offer with faux hesitation before you leaped from your seat, giggling as you flung yourself at Bucky, arms locking around his neck as you crashed your lips against his in an eager kiss.

“Of course I’ll go on a date with you!” You cried, cupping his jaw in your hand as you rested your other hand over his chest.

“I love you Y/N,” Bucky murmured against your lips, a soft smile on his lips as a look of contentment washed over his features that you had never seen before.

You smiled even wider at his words, cheeks hurting at the strain, “I love you too Bucky.”

His lips met yours once again in a passionate kiss, pouring every ounce of love he felt for you into the embrace, you melting into his touch as your heart soared with joy. Finally, after everything, you two had a chance of happiness together.

You reluctantly had to leave Bucky to continue readying yourself for your coronation and soon enough you were standing outside the closed doors of the throne room, waiting for Phil to give you the signal to enter.

“Ready Princess?” Phil asked and you nodded in response, excited to begin your reign as Queen of Genovia. Phil shook his head with a chuckle, “I guess this is the last time I get to call you that, huh?”

You smiled at the man beside you, taking his hand in yours to gain his full attention; “Thank you Phil, for everything.”

“It was my honour, your highness,” Phil told you, voice thick with emotion.

The doors opened and everyone stood as you walked down the aisle, much like your wedding day, but unlike that fateful day you were nothing but thrilled as you walked towards the end, a radiating smile on your face as you met the gazes of the familiar faces of your guests; King T’Challa and Queen Ororo bowing their heads in respect, Nat and Wanda beaming with pride as you made your way towards the throne where the bishop and your Grandmother awaited you.

Sitting on the throne, you cast your eyes about the room, lips curling as you were met with the happy faces of your people. The bishop handed you the orb and sovereign sceptre, the heavy weight of them in your hands mirroring the weight of the responsibility being ruler meant for you.

Your Grandmother shed a tear as the sovereign crown was lifted from her head, the feeling of its abscene a welcome relief, and she watched with delight as the bishop placed it upon your head.

“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Genovia, according to the statutes in parliament agreed on, and the respective laws and custom of the same? Will you, in your power, cause law and justice and mercy to be executed in all judgments?” The bishop asked of you.

“I solemnly promise to do so,” You answered, voice loud and clear as you held your head high, not a single sign of hesitation in your actions.

You stood from the throne, everyone in the room mirroring you as you stood before them, eyes meeting those of Bucky who stood in the front row with an elated grin which you couldn’t help but mimic. For the first time in so long, you felt optimistic for the future; for Genovia, for your people, for your Grandmother and your friends, and more importantly for yourself.

The portrait of your parents hung to the left of you and for the first time since their death, you were certain you had made them proud.

“Presenting her majesty, Y/N M/N L/N, _Queen_ of Genovia.” 


End file.
